Left 2 Die
by Vizzera
Summary: Two students fight to survive after realizing that Left 4 Dead isn't just a video game. Ongoing
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** Hey thar, first story I've written that I planned on posting right after I finished the first of god knows how many chapters. This story was inspired by my good friend Wrin. I got a really cruddy test score the day we designed this, and couldn't get myself out of the resulting hole I kept digging myself into. So, she inspired me to write this!

**PLEASE NOTE:** My language is sometimes foul, so if you can't stand cursing, please **STOP** reading.

The characters belong to their respective owners. The Smoker, Hunter, Boomer, Tank, Witch, all infected, Zoey, Francis, Louis, and Bill all belong to Valve and whoever else is associated with the game Left 4 Dead. I do not in any way shape form or fashion own, or take credit for creating them.

The character Wrin belongs to, well, Wrin, my college study-buddy and whatnot. Awesome woman she is :D

The character Vizzera belongs to me, and solely me. If you want to use her you have permission, just give credit of her creation to me.

I may have missed one or two things not created by me. However, the story idea is Wrin's, the character Wrin is hers, the city is real, the school is exactly the same as my school with a few changes to make the story work of course, and Vizzera is mine. Otherwise, everything else belongs to Turtle Rock Studios (well former, now its Valve).

* * *

_Beep Beep Beep_ my phone alarm chirped. I hate that thing, since all it does is wake me up to what people call reality, and sometimes I just wish to be left to the safety and niceness of my dreams. I opened my greenish blue eyes, and looked over at the phone. Rolling around in my bed, I positioned myself so that I could grab my phone off my desk. I opened it, praying that it was just a text message from Wrin or a random person, I'll even be happy if it was just a call, rather than the alarm telling me its time to say 'Hi world'.

Saddened by the fact that the beeping was my alarm, I placed my phone back on the desk and rolled back to my position from before, fully determined to milk out another ten minutes of sleep. As my eyes closed I saw something that was kind of odd on the other side of the room but pushing that thought to the side I fell back into the blissful sleep.

What seemed only seconds, my phone was once again going off to tell me to get out of bed. Again I reached over and turned it off like last time, but the difference was me sitting up. Looking at the time my clock was showing, I started to freak out. There was only ten minutes until class, which meant there will be no breakfast for me this morning.

Screeching, I jumped out of my comforting bed and got dressed, barely remembering to exchange my pajamas for my jeans and a t-shirt. I was able to pull my long reddish brown hair into a ponytail in a hurry. I slipped on my shoes, grabbed my cell phone, wallet, my backpack, and ran for the door, while grabbing my keys from their basket as I ran out the door.

I ran down the hall of the dorm, down the stairs, then back down the hall and across the parking lot before it dawned on me. No one else was running or walking with me like normal, it was dead silent. Besides the unnatural white fog and drizzly atmosphere, it looked like a normal Sunday. Everyone was usually too drunk to actually get up in the morning. Stopping suddenly in the middle of the parking lot, I took out my phone and looked at the day it proudly showed.

It was Monday…

"FUCK!" I yelled as I began to run again, crossing the parking lot in a matter of seconds. I ran down the tennis fields and up the hill to the Café. By then I was breathing heavily, almost about to pass out, I bravely checked my phone again. The time showing 8:18 AM, there is still two minutes until my first class, two minutes before I have to walk in and explain myself to the professor.

I started to run again, I ran up the stairs near the library, and down the breezeway, barely slowing down to open the door to the Math building and into my classroom. I looked around as I caught my breath. I just ran into the classroom, not worrying why the light wasn't on, and why no one else was in the room.

"Maybe he cancelled class and no one told me." I coughed, as I leaned back in my chair and continued to breathe heavily. Waiting to catch my breath, I looked at my phone, and took one more gulp of air before calling Wrin.

Wrin didn't answer, nor did her voice mail. It was her provider, stating that the cell-tower was out in her area. Groaning, I called my mother, but got the same answer, upset, and angry, I called my brother, who was on the same cell tower as I was calling from. I only got his voice mail the four times I called. Shaking my head, I got up to leave just as Wrin ran into the classroom, her long auburn hair was wind blown and she was breathing heavily.

"Is my phone on daylight savings time?" She asked as she put her backpack down and slumped in her chair.

"Probably, I think mine is too, since I just got here before you did." I leaned on the desk, resting my head on the table and pretended to snore.

"Viz quit that, your going to start drooling." Wrin laughed as she poked my shoulder "Lets go see if he is in his office."

"Who's office?"

"Dr. Ulzubek, of course who else?"

"But I'm still catching my breath; I don't want to walk up the stairs!"

"Well, get over it." She told me, I wanted to complain but with her blue eyes staring back at me, I knew I had no choice but to go.

Groaning, I found myself walking up the stairs, and into the Computer Science wing of the Math building. Every door was closed except Dr. Ulzubek's door, his room was dark, and there was crime scene tape in front of the door, blocking our entry.

"Dr. Ulzubek?" I asked, peering into his window between the religious doo-dads he kept in his office.

"Professor?" Wrin peeked into the office, only to jump back, holding her nose immediately.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I poked my head back into the room, ignoring the stench. The room's air was stagnant, and the air smelt, well sour and moist at the same time. I couldn't really see anything in there no matter how far I poked my head in without actually stepping into the room. Whatever air freshener Dr. Ulzubek has, was doing a poor job at combating the stench.

"Doesn't he keep this room clean? I remember it smelt like vanilla in there all the time before." Wrin said while holding her shirt over her nose, peeking in. The scent was still too strong, and caused her to back away again, and finally I couldn't ignore the smell anymore I backed away.

"Well, class is certainly cancelled with a ruined office." I said as I reached in my backpack, grabbing a pack of berry-flavored gum and handing a piece to Wrin. I just stood there sniffing a piece while she started to talk.

"I'm guessing so is the professor's mood."

_Glug_…

"What was that?" I asked, turning back towards Ulzubek's office.

_Burble…_

"Um..." I cautiously walked over to his office door once more, poking my head into the room. "It's starting to really… smell worse in here. How that's possible, I'd love to know."

"Maybe something died in there." Wrin peeked in the office with me, popping her gum in her mouth and chewing on it loudly.

"You're doing that on purpose." I groaned, raising my gum to pop into my mouth in retaliation.

_BLAARGGG_ – A large…fat…obese…thing came from the darkness, wearing that weird purple hat that Ulzubek usually wore on his head. His normally prefect suit was stained with vomit, and ripping at the seams in several places. A few large zits were on the thing's stomach, and seemed to be growing out its mouth.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!" I screamed grabbing Wrin in the process as it vomited all over me. My gum was ruined.

Wrin pushed me away, making me release her in the process. I didn't wait for myself to regain any sense of direction. I grabbed my backpack and ran, running straight to the bathroom, into the stall, and vomited in the toilet. Somehow, Wrin was right behind me, laughing as she leaned against the bathroom door.

"You look like shit" She said as she took some paper towels from the dispenser

"Thanks, I've always wanted to look like someone's inner workings." I groaned, taking my completely stained and ruined shirt and pants off and sticking them in the sink to attempt to salvage them. "I just love to lose perfectly good gum to bile, it always makes my day." I turned on the faucet, and went back to the toilet to flush it.

"I'm too sexy for my shirt..." Wrin started singing as I put my shirt in the sink.

"Shut up."

"It's in your hair" Wrin commented as she handed me the wet paper towels, I took them, but dunked my head in the flushed toilet, running my fingers through my hair as I kept flushing the toilet. "That, was disgusting Viz."

"Just hand me some more paper towels." I reached back, not looking as I began to wring my hair dry. Wrin grabbed some dry towels and handed them over.

"So what was that Viz? Dr. Ulzubek's hat was on that thing."

"It reminded me of a monster from that game I've been playing, Left 4 Dead." I said as I began to dry my hair, taking my clothes off the sink and putting them on while they were still wet. Thankfully the stench was gone, as well as the vomit. "It reminded me of a Boomer." Suddenly it hit me, and I grabbed the bathroom chair and barricaded the door.

"What are you doing?"

"Barricading the door what does it look like?! Remember what happens when a Boomer vomits?" I said as I sat in the chair and perched my legs against the wall, pushing into the door.

"A bunch of infected come and rip apart Bill." She responded "But that's immediate, we've been in here for ten minutes and no response."

"That's because this is reality, the infected could take a while to get here. Not to mention, they don't magically spawn in the classrooms like they do in the game."

"We would have heard them if they were coming."

"I had my head stuck in a toilet, how could we hear them?"

"**You** had your head stuck in a toilet, I would have."

"You would have heard even through my constant barrage of flushing and had the water running?"

"Yes, I wasn't right behind you, I was by the sink."

"You're impossible you know that?"

I finally crawled off the chair, scooting it back so that I could peek out of the door. The hallways were empty, but I knew about that Boomer, I knew he was out there, which meant if I was right, there'd be hunters, smokers, tanks, and witches that could just as easily kill me as soon as I left the toilets.

"Let's just go already," Wrin said as she pushed past me, out the door, and started down the hall. When I walked a step or two out of the safety of the bathroom I noticed something in the corner of my eye, and looked over, screaming as I pushed myself up against the wall.

Wrin turned around just in time to see a Hunter jump on her. Oddly enough, the hunter was female, wearing a suit, her hair in a loosened bun as she raised her arms, ready to claw Wrin to pieces. I pried myself off the wall and reached Wrin in time, and kicked the Hunter off her. When the hunter got up to the pounce position, it tried to pounce on me instead, jumping straight at me, I ducked in fear as Wrin got herself off the floor. The hunter missed the first time but then pounced on me from behind, and Wrin ran up to me kicked her off once more. This time, I pounced on the hunter. With my weight atop her, the infected couldn't do much more than just wiggle around.

"WHAT DO WE DO?!" I shrieked, too afraid to turn my head away from my victim. Wrin opened the classroom door nearest us, and made sure no one was inside, she then grabbed the hunter's left wrist. I jumped off the hunter, quickly grabbing its remaining wrist as well, and we turned to the classroom and launched it. Before it had even touched the wall, we slammed the door shut and began to run down the stairs, and out of the mathematics building.

* * *

_Glad I could write this to ya'll, there will be an unknown amount of updates, since this is a stress-relaxer for me._

_If you have any suggestions, please leave a review for me. :D_

_I respond to as many reviews as I can, but if I don't, at least know that I read it :D  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: **Sorry took me longer than I thought to write this one. Got a really bad weekend that I just can't seem to get myself out of. Well, considering that this story started from the same depressed mind that I'm in at the moment, I suppose it fits. Anywho, hope you enjoy!

Once again, I do not own the boomer, hunter, infected, left for dead (Left 4 Dead, l4d) or Wrin.

* * *

As we ran out of the math building, I began to follow Wrin, running with her to keep from being separated. The fact that I was overweight did not help me, as I soon began to watch the littler woman separate from me faster and faster. I had to stop, I had to sit, I couldn't stop, I couldn't sit, they were coming, they would kill me, kill us. I had to catch up, I had to run faster, I had to…

I fell down a short set of stairs, landing heavily on my shoulder. The pain was unimaginable as I lay there gasping for air, trying to force myself to get up, to keep moving. My vision was darkening quickly, I had to get up, she was leaving me behind. Getting the dumbest idea I've had in a while, I hit my head on the pavement hard, forcing myself to keep awake. I looked around as my head throbbed, the pain wouldn't subside for a while, which was my goal, and I was hoping that wet feeling dripping down the side of my face was only sweat. I noticed that Wrin was no-where in sight, gone. I closed my eyes as I gasped, and then held my breath. For a while, all I could hear was the thumping of my heart, and the throbbing of my head. Then I heard it, it was soft, but I still heard it. Opening my eyes, and cupped my hands over my mouth and yelled at the top of my lungs, my voice cracking in the middle of my reply.

"WHERE ARE YOU?!" I got up, stumbling a bit once I stood up, and falling once more, slipping from a curb, I hit my shoulder again. The searing pain jolted me awake, forcing me to forget even the pain in my head. I ran towards the soft screams, skidding to a stop when I turned the corner.

Many people were standing in front of the Café; each one seemed to just be content to stand there. Vomit and blood seemed to be everywhere, from the ground, to the walls, even on the hedge. Shaking my head, I ran the opposite direction, jumping down another set of stairs, and into the nearby field, where I saw Wrin, her own hands cupped around her mouth, screaming my name as she stood there.

"Viz! There you are...damn you look like shit. Sit down for a moment, where are we headed?" She asked me as I slumped on the ground, gulping for more air. I closed my eyes as I waited for me to be able to speak, opening them again to look at her, she was pulling my hair up carefully around my forehead.

"What are you doing?"

"Finding out why you're bleeding."

"I hit my head." I winced as she pulled some hair out of my forehead gash, sweat dropping down into the wound, causing it to sting.

"I'm surprised you haven't passed out."

"I'm magical, I was following you, and I don't know where we are headed."

"Well, now the nurse's office to get you checked up."

"Not a good idea, I saw a horde in front of the cafe, who knows how many people are infected in the nurse's office." I said as I sat up, wrapping my arms around my knees "Plus, I've never been in there before, I don't know the layout so if we get screwed I don't know where to run."

"I've been in there." Wrin stood up, and offered me a hand. Laughing, I shook my head and got up on my own.

"You can't pick me up tiny, you'd fall over." She smacked me on my head, causing me to wince in pain and hold my head.

"Were going to the nurse for that remark."

"NO! The Hospitals and Police stations are the dumbest places to go in a zombie invasion!"

"It's a zombie apocalypse, and we don't know that for sure."

"But I read the directors script!"

"You've lost your marbles, c'mon." She said as she grabbed my arm and dragged me with her, up the hill and into the nurse's office.

The nurses office was actually quiet to my surprise, the lobby was still clean, pristine, and in working order. Sixteen chairs were in our way between the desk and the door, four on the two walls to our left and right and two rows of four in the middle of the room back to back to each other. Three of the four corners of the room had fake plants, and there were two tables in the room with magazines. On the far wall was a hole in the wall with sliding glass and a sign taped to it indicating you should pay here, and sign in. If you turned right from that wall, the archway into the check-up rooms were down that hallway. However the hallway, and the sign-in desk were both dark, making me cringe and turn around, ready to walk out. Wrin just held a hand up in front of me, indicating that I had to stick with her. Shivering, I dropped my backpack in the nearest chair, making sure it was set up to grab incase an emergency, and walked up to the dark sign-in desk, where I tapped the window with my ring.

"Looks like no-ones here lets go!" I turned immediately, and began to walk out when I heard a moan. Stopping dead in my tracks I looked over to Wrin, who pointed at me to keep moving.

"What are you waiting for?" She asked, obviously not moving herself, she really was motivational.

"I don't see you coming with me." I grumbled, but turned towards the dark archway. I pulled out my phone and opened it, closing it immediately as I saw the back of an infected man who was leaning against the wall. He grumbled, but didn't move as I slowly stepped back, muttering softly.

"What did you see?" Wrin asked, pulling her own cell phone out to do the same, she kept the light on the male infected as I plastered my back against the wall.

"Get...that light...off the dude..." I growled through gritted teeth, I could barely move my jaw, fearful to do the wrong thing and get the whole horde on our asses.

"Didn't you used to hit their backs and they'd die instantly in the game?" Wrin walked up behind the infected, and raised her hand, clenched in a fist. She bonked him on the head twice before he turned around. Squeaking, the smaller woman turned and ran straight for the door. I jumped on the infected as he passed me, grabbing his head by the ears and bashing his skull into the tile floor until he stopped moving.

"Yes, but I also didn't just bop them on the head." I looked up to Wrin, not really realizing what I just did. It hit me a few seconds later, as I looked down at my first victim, eyes wide in fear. "And...I just killed..." I whispered as my eyes began to sting, tears welling up as I looked back up at Wrin. "I just fucking killed someone" I sobbed, falling to my side in a mixture of fear, anguish, and terror. I curled up in as small a ball as I could as Wrin walked over to me, checking the dark hallway as she passed it before kneeling beside me. I was shaking and sobbing loudly, smacking Wrin's hand away as she reached over to console me.

"Think about it this way Viz, if you didn't kill him, he would have killed us." Wrin said between sobs. She too realized that a life, although already dead, was extinguished because of us. I screamed in pain as my head continued to hurt, hurting more because of my sobbing. Wrin stood up, and left me to my cries, walking into the dark hallway, holding both our cell phones for light. In-between screams of pain and sobs of torment, I didn't notice anything else, just the cold floor underneath me, a dead body beside me, and a chair pressing into my back. I don't know how long I cried, I just know that I passed out from the pain.

As I opened my eyes, I realized that Wrin was gone. She shouldn't have been gone for long, she should have been back. Freaking out, I painfully mustered the strength to get up, and run down the dark hall, slipping and falling once more on my pained shoulder, I shrieked. I got up once more, ignoring the pain as best I could, and ran towards the lit back-room. As I ran into the door, forcing it to slam open, I fell once more, taking down a metal shelf with patient records stored on it down with me. Wrin shrieked as I ran in, and grabbed the nearest sharp object, a needle, and knelt near my trapped body in a flash. She raised the needle to stab me as I fidgeted, screaming at the top of my lungs.

"DON'T DO IT! ITS ME, WRIN, PLEASE I WANT TO LIVE!" I sobbed, the pain was getting to me, almost wishing she wouldn't recognize me.

"Viz?" Wrin stopped, I sighed, for happiness or disappointment I really don't know. Tears were rolling down my cheeks as she pulled the metal shelf off me, and awkwardly helped me up.

"What did you find?" I asked as I leaned against the wall.

"Plenty of medical supplies, lets wrap your head." I nodded, causing an insane amount of pain to force me on my knees. I reached up to hold my head as Wrin quickly wrapped my head in something. The pain didn't subside immediately, but I could finally move my head without fear. I reached up to grab the metal shelf and pull myself up when my shoulder gave out. I immediately let go, biting back another scream, only whimpering as I began to cry once more, Wrin carefully bandaged my arm, wrapping the gauze under my arm, and around the hurt shoulder. When she was done, the roll was empty, so she tossed the core behind her. Smiling at her, I let her help me up.

"What can I carry?" I asked, she pointed to a large medical bag filled with needles, rolls of gauze, Band-Aids, and gods knows what else. Walking over, she pulled out a bottle of pain pills, and handed two over to me, returning the closed bottle back into the bag. I popped them in my mouth and swallowed them dry before picking up the bag, walking out of the room, and through the dark hallway. I grabbed my backpack on the way out, and slung it too over my good shoulder.

"Where are we headed?" She asked, I made the 'iunno' sound as I looked around, spotting my first kill, I turned away before I gagged.

"Let's just drive, we aren't safe here." Wrin nodded, and we left the nurses office, heading across the field in a brisk pace, and into the parking lot. She popped her trunk open; tossing her bag into it quickly and leaving it open as she raced to the driver's side. As she unlocked her car, I carefully put the medical bag and my backpack in the trunk. However I decided otherwise and pulled the medical bag back out. "Open the back-seat." I walked over to her back-seat behind the passenger's side, and tossed the bag inside. Closing the trunk, I walked over to the passenger's side and opened the door, standing there for a moment as I stared at the dorms in front of us. Everything was so quiet, no cars, no golf carts, not even a pedestrian. I felt empty as I sat down carefully in the car and closed the door behind me. I felt like a murderer, unsure of why Wrin and I were still alive, how we had survived this far, after a boomer, hunter, and infected, and a near mishap. I sorely wished all of this was a dream as Wrin pulled out of the parking lot, and drove down the road, out of the campus.

* * *

_I've found out the hard way that no – I don't have enough time to really respond to all the reviews D:_

_I'd love to have blamed for the lack of responses but nope...its my fault haha  
_

_I do read them, and already have ideas for the two character sheets sent to me. Thank you for taking the time to read this :D_

_I'm hoping for ten reviews before I update next, but more than likely I'll still not be done with the next chapter even after ten so :P_

**Also...don't ask me when their going to get guns, or get saved, or whatever. Please, for my sanity.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: **I've been holding this one in my vault since I posted L2D chapter 2. Blame me for not getting your fix haha

Anyway, I don't own Left 4 Dead, only thing I own is Vizzera.

Uhhmm...yea, really I don't have much to say. I wrote this one just hours before I had another upset moment. Swear to god this story just drags sadness with it. Either way, I'm starting to keep a tally of how many chapters I can write before I actually stop getting upset before or after I've written it.

This story counts as two ._. plus i have mid-terms next week so i'll probably not write another chapter till those are over.

Well, I'm going to let ya read this now! Enjoy! :D As always its a pleasure to write this series :3

* * *

Driving through the city was as depressing as killing the infected in the nurses lobby. As we drove, Wrin had to pay extra attention to the road. People were running as I heard gunshots firing, some were screaming as they ran, I sunk down in my chair as an older man knocked on Wrin's window with a pistol. She hit the gas, speeding away from him as quickly as possible.

"Where are we headed?" I asked her, she shook her head. Her knuckles were white as we passed an abandoned police barricade. We were just driving to drive, to get away, to never return.

"I'm going to run out of gas in a minute, next station we'll boogie." Wrin commented as her car beeped. I nodded, re-settling myself so that I sat up.

"We need to barricade someplace before it gets too bad." I watched as Wrin pulled into the gas-station. As soon as she parked, in one fluid motion, she pulled her keys from the ignition, grounded herself on the car by touching the roof, and had the pump in her hand. I climbed out slowly, looking around the area as she stuck the pump in her car and set it to automatically fill.

_Ghehe.._

My eyes widened as I heard the noise. I recognized the sound instantly, and grabbed Wrin's belt-buckle. She smacked my hand, trying to get me to let go.

"I heard a smoker, bear with me." I looked up, and around, shrieking when I heard the sound of a hunter leaping.

"What the hell are you smoking woman?" Wrin asked as the pump stopped. She took the nozzle out of her car as I saw the smoker. He wore a black polo shirt, stained from some boomer vomit, his shoes and pants were missing. I refused to check if anything else on the lower half was missing, screaming, I pointed to the infected.

"NUDIST!" I shrieked, ducking behind Wrin, who turned to the direction I was pointing. The smoker just stood there and coughed as I cowered behind Wrin, shaking in my boots.

"Really..." Wrin smacked me over my head, causing my eyes to water from the pain. "And how is this Nudist going to hurt us with a painters mask on?" I peeked up, staring at the smoker until I saw it. The infected had worn a painters mask in hopes to not get infected. It obviously didn't work, as his left ear was missing. I looked over to Wrin.

"Want to stock up the car?"

"Sure, there's got to be lootable food in there." Wrin walked into the building, leaving me outside. I looked between the door at the retarded smoker, made a face, and ran into the building. I knew Karma was out for me now, I could feel its chomping teeth on my heels, aching to get me back for that.

"Its entirely empty here...well there men's restroom smells so I barricaded it but otherwise its mostly clean in here." Wrin said as I walked in, she was behind the counter, grabbing some grocery bags.

"It always smells in there, apparently men see to it to hit everything but the urinal. I bet you could eat off them." I took one of Wrin's bags and walked down an isle, finding the good, non-expired food and shoving it in the bag. "Oh wow, think they have enough Twinkies?" I asked, pointing to half a row of Twinkies.

Wrin shook her head as she shoved a few bags of chips in one bag "These guys apparently knew about the zombies." She picked up another bag of chips and shoved it in her bag.

_THUNK!_

I turned when I heard the front door..sort of slam. Considering the thing was built specifically not to slam, it surprised me more that I noticed it, than the fact that the new guy could slam the door shut so well. The man responsible for this little incident was tall, he wore a white tank-top--ish undershirt, and huge black pants with white shoes, stained a bit with blood at the bottom. He was leaning against the door as I heard a thump. I looked over to see a sizeable amount of infected racing to our position.

"FUCK! WRIN!" I screamed, dropping my bag, I grabbed the heaviest thing I could get my hands on. The ice machine scraped loudly on the ground as I dragged it to the door.

"Wha--Holy Jumping Jesus Christmas Biscuit!" Wrin screeched, running to help me, she unplugged the machine and pushed it as I stared at her.

"What..did you just say?" I raised an eyebrow as I got out from behind the machine, and raced to get a broom. I returned to stick it between the door-handles, keeping any intelligent infected from just opening the door.

"Holy Jumping? I read it on a fan fiction this morning.." Wrin mumbled as she turned to grab anything heavy she could, and help me fill up the ice machine. The new guy watched us work quickly, astonished that two women were able to be quickly effective. I pulled the machine back a bit, and raced behind the counter, releasing the lock to bring the protective cage down in front of all the windows and the front doors.

"Aren't you two bright." He said, I ignored him as I raced to make sure every other door was locked. There was always a back door.

"Were alive aren't we?" Wrin asked as she leaned against the ice machine, slowly sliding it to pin the cage in place against the door. I ran over and helped her quickly.

"We can't let them see us." I growled, pointing towards the back of the room "Thats as far as we can get without smelling like piss. Free beer." I quickly ran over to the beer freezers, sitting on the ground with my back against the buds.

"Now this is what I'm talkin' about!" He said, reaching in one of the freezers and pulling a pack of beer out. He sat on the ground in front of me as Wrin plopped down next to me, using me as a pillow.

"Who are you?" I asked him as he opened his new found love. He looked up, grinning when he remembered he never even said hi. I could see a gold cap on one of his teeth, it made me feel like labeling him as a gangster.

"Names Fly, What you two fine ladies doing here in no-mans land without some protection?" Fly took a swig of his drink as he waited for us to respond.

"No-mans land?" I asked "We were getting away from the infected and ran out of gas. We were in here to..pee when you came along." I lied.

"Yea man, feds gave up on this part of town last night around two a.m. Where you two headed?"

"No idea." I was tired of his questions, I just wanted to relax. I didn't even want to see his face anymore after this.

"Here." Fly offered us both a beer, I took them, handing one to Wrin.

"Were underage.." Wrin whispered to me, I shrugged and opened the can, drinking a bit. It tasted awful, but I was praying that it'd keep my mind off of more important things, like living, and chocolate. Wrin put the beer to her side as she sat up, then took a drink herself.

"So how we gonna get out of this?" Fly asked as he took out his second beer. I swirled my beer as I listened to the horde pound against the glass. Apparently it was bulletproof, as it wasn't even cracking. "We have to either have a distraction from the outside, or risk releasing them into the building and killing them from here." I commented as I drank the last of my beer, Wrin took a large drink from her can.

"I'm the only one with a weapon, like hell I'm wasting my bullets on them." Fly said as he handed me my second can, I gladly accepted it as I spoke.

"Don't need to. Infected die the same way you kill a human. I just need a knife." I sighed, drinking half my new can as I finished my comment. I didn't want Wrin to suffer the same pain I just did right now. We didn't have the time to watch her cry herself to sleep.

"I have a switchblade, but its mine. You've killed one before?" Fly asked, pulling his switchblade out to show me.

"I beat its head into the tile floor at the doctors office until it stopped moving." I shook my head, I knew what a switchblade was, I needed a weapon, and needed one now, the infected were giving me a headache.

"Didn't expect that one," Fly laughed as he changed the subject "Hey, seen one of them fat infected vomiting on everything?" When we nodded he continued, "I saw him walk up to one of the feds barricades. Fat bastard vomited on them all before they realised he was a threat. God knows how many zombies ran up and ate them alive after that. Watch out for them."

"Viz got vomited on already, their called Boomers" Wrin laughed at me, stopping when she saw Fly's terrified expression.

"Fly, ever played the game Left 4 Dead?" I asked as he held up his gun, pointed straight at me.

"W-w-what about i-it?" He stuttered, his eyes wide with fear as stood up, he watched me carefully for a sign, any sign.

"That's what is happening here." I pointed out, "When Boomers vomit on you, you have to get rid of the vomit before the infected smell it. Otherwise they will keep chasing you until your dead. I'm clean." I watched as he pulled the hammer back. I was scared, great to know that life went down the drain because of class. I always knew Dr. Ulzubek would be the end of me. Glad I knew who was the end, rather than it being some random infected.

"I don't believe you..." Fly said, Wrin slid forward, surprisingly fast even for a small woman, and kicked the back of his knees. Wrin slid away from Fly as he began to fall, as I slid out of the way, standing up quickly I put one foot on his wrist, forcing him to release the gun, and the other on his back, just below his neck.

"Fly. We will let you live, if you can make a witch smile." I growled, saying the first thing that came to mind. Wrin grabbed his gun, holding it like it had cooties. Fly grunted, yelling as I shifted my weight to his wrist.

"BITCH GET THE FUCK OFF ME YOUR INFECTED!" He tried to get up, I knew he would get up if I didn't move, scared that he'd get the gun back and kill us both, I let myself fall on him. Happy to hear him gasp for air as a 220lb woman landed on his back, I looked to Wrin.

"We haven't even found a Witch yet.." She said, I shrugged.

"If he gets owned by the witch when we find her, I'll gladly tame three hunters." Wrin laughed, but we both stopped when we heard a shriek.

"Looks like now's your chance Fly." I grinned, laughing as I got up, pulling Fly up with me roughly. He felt like a doll as I threw him around, even though he was still alive, still fighting me, I could easily see he couldn't fight me as he could have before.

"Bitch... I'll kill you.." Fly gasped as I shoved his face into the cage at the front door.

"Find the witch." I growled, pushing him harder into the cage as he tried to scratch me from behind. I reached over and grabbed his wrists, easily holding the two pinned against his back. Wrin was the one to find her, she wore a wedding dress, her makeup smeared as she settled in the middle of the street, beginning her sobbing. "C'mon ya damn twink, your getting the urine treatment." Wrin gagged at the thought before she realized what I was about to do. She watched as I removed the mini-barricade in front of the men's restroom, and walked in while holding Fly. I checked every stall for infected before shoving Fly's head in the toilet and flushing it, walking out of the room and barricading it once more before he could recover.

"Swirly!" Wrin giggled, I shrugged, and looked around the room. We had to get rid of the horde before we could watch Fly get murdered, and I wasn't about to use his pistol while the wedding crasher was so close. As I turned, I spotted the perfect thing I needed. Looking around, I eventually found something hard to break the glass casing...the cash register drawer. As the money from the drawer slowly fell down towards the ground, I carefully plucked a beautiful switchblade from its resting spot. "Cha-Ching!" Wrin said as I inspected my newest toy. The blade was curved, perfect for quick stabs, the handle made of wood. I smiled as I tested the blades sharpness, noting that it wasn't sharp enough for the idle touch to be pricked, yet it was still sharp enough to stab. I put the blade in my pocket as I began moving everything.

"Wrin, help me give the horde only one path to follow." Wrin nodded, and carefully set the gun down on the counter. We both moved as many packs of beer, soda, and random heavy objects to make a tiny path that the infected were forced to follow. I tested the path to make sure it was too heavy for a bump or two to break. Pleased with our work, I went to the door, shoving the final component into place, the ice machine. I jumped over the barricade, and pushed the button for the cage to rise, bolting for the bathroom door with Wrin, who forgot the pistol.

At first the infected fell into the building, they had be leaning on the door as they beat on the wall. The ones on the ground were trampled to death as the ones behind them ran into the building, following the path as expected. I stood at the women's bathroom doorway, my new switchblade ready as the first two infected ran in. Wrin shoved a mop in their faces, forcing them to stagger back as I stabbed both of them in the side of their necks. They both quickly fell. We kept up the same battle plan as all the infected came in, I lost count of how many I had killed by the time I had hit twenty-eight. Wrin dropped the mop as I jumped on the very last infected, shoving my blade into its eye-socket, twisting it, and pulling my blade out.

"Now for Fly-boy to learn how to really fly.." I said as I wiped my blade on the infected's hoodie. I swore it was a hunter, but I found I had been wrong, and knew better than to immediately say that everyone wearing a hoodie was a hunter.

"That, was nasty" Wrin said as she helped me get up. I laughed

"Don't forget to hide Fly's gun, he only gets his blade, a rubber band and two paperclips."

"Where do we get the band and paperclips?"

I pulled the rubber-band out of my hair, and went into the managers office of the station, taking two paperclips out of the dispenser on the desk.

"Wrin, I want you to stay back, the idiot is probably ready to rush us."

Wrin nodded, and I carefully opened the door, sure enough, Fly came...well flying out, and broke his blade on the brick wall in front of the bathroom door.

"Good job dumbass." I laughed as he swung at me, raising my arm I blocked his punch, and grabbed his wrists again.

"Witch time!" Wrin laughed, I raised my eyebrow at her.

"I forget, was it you or me who was supposed to be demented?"

"You."

"Then stop me already I'm going to kill a human"

"Uhm...STOP! I demand passage!"

"That doesn't work"

"You two bitches are going to hell for this.." Fly grumbled as I walked him out of the station, towards the witch. I handed him the two paper clips and rubber-band, taking the gun from Wrin as I did so.

"Fly, make the poor woman smile, she died on her wedding day." I pointed the gun at him, watching him as he looked at the witch, then back at us. "And if you run, your dead, no gun, no knife." I grinned as I whispered. Groaning, Fly carefully walked up to the witch, who started to growl at him.

"Man I aint doing this shit!"

Fly was a bit too loud, and a bit too close to throw a tantrum, as he threw the paper-clips and rubber-band on the ground, he looked up to see the witch running toward him. Her glowing red eyes trained on him, he turned and began to run. He didn't get too far before she caught up, I cringed as he tried to crawl away from her, blood running down his back before he died.

"Wrin, if anyone gives us hell, let me kill them." I said as we turned back to the station. We quickly grabbed our things, and filled up the car with all the supplies we could, driving back out of no-mans land the same way we got in.

"I can't believe we killed someone.." Wrin was muttering as I stared at the gun. I had no idea how to use the damn thing.

"Wrin, he was going to kill me, and probably rape you and kill you too. Natural Selection took care of him, we didn't do anything to him."

"Or for him.."

"Head back to campus." I sighed, Wrin complied automatically, turning unto Culebra and following the road down towards the school. The ride back was quiet, Wrin once again was gripping the wheel so tight her knuckles turned white, while I sat there, staring down into my lap. Wrin reached over and smacked my sore shoulder.

"Your a bitch." She said. We were parked in front of my dorm.

"I know." I sighed

"Beautiful Individual that Creates Haters." Wrin said as I reached for the door. I stopped and looked at her, she was grinning from ear to ear.

"You sent that text to me.." I remembered it, we were talking on IMs when she did it.

"Stay for a minute. There are infected everywhere and we need a plan. Your the zombie fanatic, you even read that zombie survival guide."

"It was fake."

"It may come useful. What's the best place to hold up on campus?"

I sat back in the seat as I thought. I really didn't know, every building that I knew of had more doors than we could barricade.

"Chaminade Tower." Wrin pointed out as I thought, immediately I imagined its layout. There were only two places we needed to barricade, both were inside. I nodded.

"It'll work. Do you know anything about elevators?"

"Yea why?"

"I want to rig the elevator to work only if you put a certain code in."

"Can do."

"Really?"

"Yea, That's easy!"

"Don't explain why."

Wrin laughed, "Well, lets get your clothes. I know I left a bag of clothes up there from when I was staying the night last weekend. I'll get more later." I nodded as we climbed out of her car.

As we walked into my dorm room, the scent of dirt and vomit filled the air. I wasn't prepared for infected in the room, so I had left our stash of needles, once again, in the car. Closing my eyes, I listened carefully to the room; Wrin was the one to spot her. My roommate was lying on her bed, wrapped up in her blanket. She was bloated nearly beyond recognition, but she wasn't a boomer. As I walked closer to her, she groaned, and began fighting with the blankets.

"Vizzerra...." She moaned as she fell out of her bed, "Vizzeerraa...hellpp.." She crawled over to me as I backed away. Her skin was falling off, leaving muscle and bone as her hands. I frowned as I watched her sit up, her back popped four times as she sat up, and when she straightened, her torso bent backwards in an impossible angle, exposing her stomach, ripped to shreds, thankfully it was still bloody enough to not be showing much.

"Mylee, I can't." I spoke softly as she fell backwards, twisting her body so that her head was facing the ground underneath her butt.

"Vizzerrra...heellppp...i...i..." Mylee kept moaning as she crawled up to me, using my pants to climb up, Wrin kicked her off me as I plastered myself to the door.

"Viz, kill her.." Wrin noticed that I couldn't comprehend her words. She put her foot on Mylee's stomach and pushed her down. "Mylee is dead Viz." I looked up at Wrin, noticing that she too was crying.

"I wanted someone else to help us.." I whispered, looking down at Mylee

"You were able to kill a human, Fly, you can kill Mylee, an infected."

"Vizzeerra....heeesss crruusshhhiinngg meee...." Mylee moaned, I looked up, eyes wide. Every time I heard 'He's Crushing Me' was from the game, Zoey screamed that as a Tank clobbered her.

"Wrin check for giant holes in the wall or something!" I said as I bent down, slowly pulling Mylee out of her own tangled body. "Mylee, I'm going to send you home. You'll be okay, this was just a dream." I watched as Mylee's broken face twisted into a content smile, she closed her eyes as I twisted her neck.

As I perched the now truly dead Mylee against the wall, I went over to check on Wrin.

"Nothing, she may have just been remembering something from the game. Either way, we can't stay here. Whatever Mylee was, I don't want to find more." Nodding, I grabbed a few of Mylee's bags and began to pack up my things.

"Wrin, I can't leave my baby here."

"Your desktop has to stay, we don't have the time to carefully lug it around."

"If we wait, we will never have the time. Its now or never Wrin, and I say now."

"Fine, but its going in your lap."

"Deal."

Wrin helped me unplug my desktop, and put most of the wires and accessories into a bag, I was charged with taking it down to the car. It took us several trips up and down the stairs, and a few common infected before we got everything out. Wrin drove us over to Chaminade Tower, I had to sit on the roof of the car, as it was too full for me to sit in, and Wrin wasn't letting me walk on my own.

"Lets go to the third floor." I said as we walked into the lobby. The lobby looked the same as the nurses, except there was lounge music playing, which drove me crazy.

"Why the third?"

"Psychology department was supposed to move in next month, everything is ready up there, and its completely empty, not even a desk. We can use that area to store our less-needed items, and to go over to the Chaminade dorm to shower and sleep. That way we have three floors to live in, rather than just one."

"That's fine, lets just get this done."

I nodded. I was out of breath by the time we moved all of our things to their respective floors, each floor I checked for infected, and upon finding none, I felt pleased. I took the opportunity while Wrin went back to the fifth floor for food, to start dragging out some of the resident's items in the furthest rooms at the dorm, making a huge wall of fridges, beer, and god knows what else.

"Sexy." Wrin said as I stapled a poster to a lump of clothes. The poster had a picture of a hamster wearing a cape and holding up a sword.

"I was always into interspecies erotica" I sighed, and dry-humped the barricade. It didn't move thankfully, and caused Wrin to laugh, turning away to claim her own room.

I watched her go into her room, then thought of something. I ran down the hall to meet up with her. "Wrin!"

"What?"

"I want to make the internet."

"What?"

"I want to make the internet."

"No I heard that, I'm saying, 'What? Are you mad?'"

"Yes, but if I make the internet, we can keep in contact with the other barracaded survivors, so long as we produce a long enough wi-fi range."

"Glad to see you have a brain, but how are we going to find them?"

"Uhm...Limit the internet to load up our homepage as soon as they log-on, no matter what."

"You can do that?"

"Oh oh its MAGIC!"

"Oh god."

"Yea, I can, you get the elevator, I work on a web-page and upload it while I devise a cunning plan to get permanent survivor intarwebz!"

"Nerd."

"Geek."

"...we need to go to Sears." Wrin said as she pulled out a broken screwdriver.

* * *

_As always, reviews are loved but not required. If you want your character in the story, send me a character sheet. Prefer to have a little info on how they speak or a link of some sort but no biggie if you don't feel like it. The main characters have already been mapped out, I know whats going on with everything but there are alot of guest roles, hence the request. I will put your username and your character name on the top authors note in any chapter I use your character._

_What should we find at sears? Leave me a review, or a private message of what you think we would find :D_  
_On a side note: my toe is itchy ._.  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: **Overdosing on monster energy drinks are fun :D Anywho, couldn't post this yesterday cuz of the energy drink mishap. Already working on the next chapter, which was supposed to be a part of this chapter, however it got kind of long so my co-writer and I decided to split it up.

Thanks guys for the character sheets :D I'll add them when it's a good idea. First one is coming next chapter. I'm still takin' char sheets tho :D

I noticed I kept doing sadder posts, with few actually funny moments, so this is compensation while I return to the original genre. Sorry about that guys D:

Hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it! If you don't, don't worry, I don't mind :3

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LEFT 4 DEAD OR ANYTHING THEY MADE**

**

* * *

  
**

I looked over at Wrin, who was holding up a broken screwdriver. The shaft was bent in almost a 300 degree angle. I raised my eyebrow as she spun it on her finger.

"How the hell do you think were going to get to Sears during a zombie infection?" I asked "Your car can't outrun a speeding tank you know."

"You don't know that." Wrin said as she leaned back in her chair. I was half tempted to pull her off balance.

I shook my head "If you ran into something, we'd be car-less."

"Viz, we can just hot-wire a truck with a cattle-guard..."

"You do know I don't know how to do that." ...shifty eyes...she wasn't supposed to know that...

"Well I do, thanks to my dad" I twitched, Wrin was obviously determined. Grabbing the back of her chair I shook her senselessly

"WOMAN THERES GOING TO BE NASTIES IN THERE LIKE DOBERMAN INFECTED IN THE--"

Wrin stood up, turned around and smacked me with the broken screwdriver. That hurt. Allot. I think I was going to die as I writhed around on the floor screaming my lungs out. I sat up, I might live, maybe, doubtful. Death by screwdriver on my tombstone would suck.

"Shut up, I'll teach you how to hotwire something useless."

"Usually useless means cool."

"Get up dumbass."

I groaned, and stood up, my temple was still twitching from the pain, thankfully my head wasn't joining in on the kill-Viz parade. Or my shoulder. Wrin escorted me to the elevator, where I planted my head against the cool metal while we waited for it to come up. For some reason she sent it down to work on it. I think she's lost her marbles...but I won't tell her.

"Get off the metal Viz, We don't have janitors anymore."

"Yes ma'am." I pulled myself off the door just as it opened. Hey she was looking out for me after all! I would have fallen on my face if she didn't say anything.

"Oh...Wrin..."

"What?"

"Let's keep that Boomer thing to ourselves from now on?"

"I know I'm not stupid enough to say anything....we don't want a repeat performance with the dude in the gas station."

"His name was Fly"

Wrin grumbled, I made the 'I just zipped my mouth' sign as she pushed the ground floor button.

"You better lock those lips and throw away the key."

I made a sad noise. Mean woman, taking away my fun...Keeping me alive...and stuff. As the elevator opened, I noticed that Wrin had taken the time to barricade the admissions office door. Although cardboard over the door didn't do much, the chair might do a bit more. I made a mental note to barricade it from the inside later. Wrin walked past her car, towards a large black truck with a cattle-guard. I kept an ear out for infected, turning my head when I swore I heard something, and raising an eyebrow when I swore I heard something from the game.

"Francis?" I whispered, Wrin turned around to look at me, making sure I wasn't being attacked before going back to the truck. She had already opened the car door, how, I'll never want to know. A few seconds later I heard the truck come to life, I stared at her as she walked back with a paperclip. "Thanks MacGyver, I don't know what I would do without you."

"Get in the truck and shut up." I frowned, and crawled into the bed of the truck. She stood still as I settled, and stared at me while I sat there comfortably.

"What?"

"Get your happy ass in the cab NOW!!!!!"

Shivering, I nearly slid straight from the bed to the cab; only thing that stopped me was a door. I wrenched the thing open and slid into the seat, cowering against the door as I closed it, and put on my seat-belt. Wrin climbed into the truck, slammed the door shut, and backed out of the parking spot.

"Seatbelt dumbass." I groaned, staring at the side mirror on my side of the truck. I could hear an audible click as she began to drive off, ignoring stop-lights this time. As she sped through town, I screamed my head off. Somehow she was dodging all the randomly parked cars, driving through parking lots, and we somehow made the eight minute drive, in around two minutes.

"Four Wheel Drive Baby!" Wrin hollered as she climbed out of the truck. I was turned around in my chair clinging to the back of the seat; my nails were digging into the fake leather.

"I'll...just stay...here..." I shivered at the thought of getting in another car with her. Then I realized she could get back in the car and speed off, and I flew out of the cab.

"Well, glad to see I didn't have to go get a spatula for your ass." Wrin grinned as I clung to the asphalt, oh god how I loved solid ground. She softly kicked my side so I'd get up, and I thought of something, grabbing the broken screwdriver from her hand, I ran up the parking-lot, with the screwdriver held high, screaming 'THIS IS SCREWDRIVER!!!' the entire way up. I was thanking my lucky shoes I didn't trip on my way up.

".........how do I know her again.....oh right...Sarah" Wrin mumbled to herself as she caught up with me. She made it just loud enough so I could hear, unless I wasn't paying attention. I was more engrossed in the fact that there was an infected plastered against the door trying to get at me, than listening to her.

"Hey, do you know this guy?" I asked, pointing to a balding sales associate for Sears. She looked at him for a moment before realization came to her face.

"That's the bastard that sold me this screwdriver!!" Wrin screamed while pointing a finger at him. I offered the screwdriver, which gladly she took, and got out of the way as I opened the door. She rushed the associate and stabbed him in the eye with the broken screwdriver. I had no idea she could bend her arm that way. "SCREWDRIVER IN EYEBALL TECHNIQUE!" Vizzera+Facepalm=Reaction!

I pulled the screwdriver out of the now...dead…dead? Infected...sales...dude thing, as Wrin walked past him, using him as a doormat. I grabbed a shopping cart as she slammed a receipt on the counter, and punched the monitor of the register so it spun around for a while.

"Cleanup on isle...everywhere?" I muttered as I pushed a cart to Wrin. Soon as she got the cart she was gone, I raised an eyebrow, the woman had no weapons...well the store itself was a weapon so never mind. I grabbed a pizza cutter and chased after Wrin. I hoped to god that management was dead, because I pulled the packaging off the cutter as I chased her, however I didn't have to go far. Wrin was standing in front of a huge table-saw; her cart already filled with god knows what.

"Ughhehghhehe" Wrin said in greeting, I raised an eyebrow.

"You know that won't fit in the truck."

"Ughehaha..." I shook my head, and started digging around in her basket. The woman was a speed demon or something, she already had six sets of tools, two different types of power drills, ten power drill batteries with chargers, Four different sized hammers, two measuring tapes, four floor jacks, two boxes of wrenches, two sets of pliers of six different sizes, a creeper seat, six jack stands, a creeper frame, four different angle grinders and their own blades, and a submersible well pump. I tossed the well pump.

"What the h--" Wrin grabbed me and pointed at the table saw. Her hand was waving exotically, as if she needed this thing. Then I realized...barricade. I knelt in front of the box and read it.

"This 6-hp maximum developed motor produces quality cuts. 81 x 30-in. work surface with extensions. Depth of cut is 4 inches at 90 degrees, 2 3/4 inches at 45 degrees. Distance in front of the blade is 12 inches; 1-inch and 5/8-inch blade arbor and 5/8-inch dado arbor included. 230-volt, single-phase 3,450 rpm motor..." I said aloud as I read the front of the box. My own eyes were glittering as I tried to pull the box out of the shelf. I couldn't move it. I kicked it, and spent the next few minutes hopping on one leg. I got an idea as I was hopping, and grabbed two of the floor jacks from Wrin's cart. I put the jacks on the floor in front of the table saw, and ran to the other side of the shelf, pushing the saw with my feet unto the jacks. I rushed over to find that one of the jacks fell over. Wrin's brain had apparently come back, as she grabbed the jack and put it in place as I held up the table saw. We slid the saw on the jacks, and jacked them to the height of my cart, and pushed the saw in my cart. I felt accomplished as I wheeled my cart to the front door with Wrin, and we each got new carts.

Wrin went one way, I went another. I made sure she left with a weapon before I let her go. I guess a crowbar would have to do. I drove my cart over to the protective clothing isle, filling my cart with welders masks, heavy leather gloves, goggles, earmuffs, welders aprons, men's coveralls, hard hats, a few long sleeve shirts, four carpenters belts, and four pairs of shoes. I prayed they were the right sizes. I looked around the store for Wrin; however I got side-tracked when I heard grunting. Finally, after almost an hour of being in the store, we found another infected. I took my pizza cutter from my basket and moved towards the sounds. Peering over the corner, I saw a wiggling butt in the air, and noted the grunting noises were coming from that butt. The infected were really getting weird...I hoped there was a torso to match the butt. As I rounded the corner, I noticed it wasn't an infected; it was Wrin, pulling at an immovable box. Four other smaller boxes were in her cart. I went back to retrieve my cart, tossing my pizza cutter back inside. As I wheeled over, I got pounced by Wrin, who was screaming something about a generator and love and god knows what else. I sat up, and smacked her.

"What the hell have you gone rabid about this time?" I asked as she got off me, and crawled over to the box she'd been trying to pull out. I noticed then, that her cart had a few small portable generators.

"Help me pull this out!" Wrin tried to kick the box out the other side. I walked over to her, and knelt, reading the information on the apparently gigantor generator she was trying to retrieve. The thing said right on the box it weighed 600lbs. I didn't want to know how we'd get this sucker out.

"Can't, it's fatter than me." I got up and went back to my cart, getting pounced once more by Wrin.

"Come on, help me she-hulk." I really couldn't say no to that...no matter how insulting it really was.

"Give me a minute, I'll be back." I left Wrin sitting against her beloved generator, crowbar in hand as she looked left and right, making sure infected didn't come by to so much as stare at the box. It was hers.

I found a forklift easily enough; it was holding the gate to the rest of the mall shut. I really couldn't see into the mall, the lights were off, but I knew if someone closed that gate, then if I opened it, death will follow. I felt like a pig in a blanket. Shaking my head, I left the forklift there, looking for another. I didn't want to open that gate unless I really had to. I found a second one stuck in the bathroom door. Really not too kind on the senses but, it would have to do. I slowly peeled the thing noisily out of the door, and went in the bathroom, pizza-cutter in hand. There was one infected, but it was already dead, its head stuck in the urinal. Cringing, I left, and drove it over to Wrin. Apparently she met up with an infected or two, her crowbar was stained, and there was a body kicked off her box.

"Asshole touched the box?" I asked as I put the forklift in place

"He tried to steal it from me, damn sales clerks." She responded as I slowly pulled the forklift back, accidently taking three boxes out. The forklift was not happy at having them over a foot in the air. I let the ground take their weight as I shrugged.

"We get to get a new truck." I sighed, and drove the forklift to the entrance, parked it, and went back to Wrin. "We need to get everything we can from here while were here, I don't want to find a Tank or something I've never seen before next time were here."

"Let's load up the truck first. Know anything about it?" I thought about it, we'd stolen a Ford F-150, I used to want one till I realized it only towed 600lbs...Wait.

"We can only stash a super-generator and that's it in there." Wrin made a face, but I pouted. "We don't have anything in there that we need right?" She shook her head, and I pointed to the door. "Then let's find us a trailer!"

In that entire parking lot, there was only one huge trailer. Only one, there wasn't even a tiny little put-put trailer. I peeked in the tinted windows, and dodged away from the driver's side. I'd seen movement. I crawled over and unlocked the front door, I heard a shriek before I was pounced on, I was screaming hunter in an instant.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note:** _My co-writer (creator of Wrin) is off on Vacation! So the story is as it is. If you find any grammar errors, please PM me to mention._

_The OC here is a PM'd OC from Zombie Jesus, friend off of Steam. The character at the end is an OC but I won't tell you who till next chapter :D_

_NOTE: On OCs if you request me put one of yours on, and its got some obvious major faults, I will change them, and point out the obvious with the character. Otherwise the character will NOT be changed. If you think I'm portraying your OC incorrectly, and do not want them in the story any longer, please tell me so. If you just want to correct me, you can do that too._

_Thanks for reading 3 you all :3_

* * *

I heard a shriek before I was pounced on; I was screaming hunter in an instant. I lay on the ground, not really looking at what I kept trying to push off me, my head had hit the asphalt, and all I could see was black for quite a while, the pain in my head was ruling out any pain the hunter was giving me. I curled up into a ball when I felt the hunter's weight pushed off me, the pain in my head forcing me to shut my eyes.

"Get up." Wrin was saying. I could barely hear her, her voice was muffled to me. I began to worry if my head had bigger problems than I thought. I vowed to rest tonight as long as I could as I tried to move, screaming in pain as I began to shift. Either that hunter got me good, or my head was just that messed up. I felt myself being lifted up, then felt cold metal on my back, I carefully opened my eyes. The darkness had finally turned to a deep gray, I couldn't see details or colors, but shapes were enough. I noticed a large man standing in front of me, he was making sure I wasn't about to fall as he was talking to Wrin. I had apparently tuned their voices out while I was incapacitated. "Pliers? Come on you need something better than that." Wrin was saying, the man laughed as he held up a slide-cutter.

"Yeah a screwdriver is even better." I mumbled, cutting him off as I closed my eyes once more, I really didn't know how crazed this guy was, but I was willing to bet that on a scale of 1 to Looney, he hit Looney easily. You don't use blunt pliers to kill infected! It just doesn't work.

"I'm so glad to see some humans!" He hugged me, his head bopping into mine causing me to shriek. My head was becoming an insane problem.

"I'm a fucking Twinkie" I growled through the pain. I'd been so used to meeting bewildered men online asking if I was a woman or not, that that was always the answer.

Wrin shook her head and held her hand out. "My name is Wrin," She said as she shook his hand, "This idiot is Vizzera," she waved to me, I grumbled. "And we want your Truck."

"Way to be blunt." I sighed, opening my eyes as he let me go, taking a step back. The man looked between the two of us, and then shrugged.

"Make you a deal, you two let me join you, I'll give you my truck." He said, "Oh, and my name is Sgt. V"

"Sgt. V?" I looked over to Wrin, who was staring at me. He ignored us as he climbed back into the truck.

"Either of you two know how to hotwire?" Wrin immediately climbed in, and within a few moments, the truck was running.

"Meet us at the Sears front door." Wrin called as she closed his door. He drove off as I walked with her to our truck...our stolen truck..No just our truck. Wrin drove us to the door, and backed up next to Sgt. V's truck. He was sulking at the door to Sears.

"Whats up?" I asked as I walked into the building, I quickly stole some cable ties as Wrin attacked the forklift. "What are you doing woman?"

"It beeps when you back up; it's a ticking time bomb for the horde."

"Oh...So whats up V?" I asked as I grabbed a cart and started piling it into Wrin's truck bed.

"I miss my Expedition." He mumbled.

"You have one?"

"Used to. Horde practically ate it. It's why I was in the truck." I shrugged as I emptied the next cart.

"Hey, go check for shit you can use. I'm electronics, Wrin is hardware, so if you see something we don't have that you want, get it. Don't open the rest of the mall though or your ass is grass."

"AND WE WILL LEAVE YOU!" Wrin called out from under the forklift.

Sgt. V left, Wrin peeked out from behind the forklift to watch him leave before she turned to me.

"What?" I asked as I sat on the edge of the railing that held in the shopping carts. "You like him? Or you just staring at his ass for a reason?"

"No I'm just surprised that he actually left...I mean who would actually want to be by their self?"

"Good question." I noted she didn't move again "Something else bothering you?"

"His name."

"What about it? You knew him before this?"

"No, you're V. Now he is V. It's hard to distinguish who is V."

"Oh! Well think of a nickname!"

"Pliers."

"That was fast."

"I've been thinking for a while. He is now Pliers."

"That works." Wrin went back to messing with the forklift just as Sgt. V...Pliers...came back. His cart was filled with different weapons, from hammers to hacksaws. I really didn't want to point out the uselessness of plug-in weaponry. Then again, I really didn't think that they might have other uses either. Wrin climbed out from behind the forklift as he came up. "Hey Pliers! Can you drive a forklift?"

Sgt. V did a double take, looking from me to her and back again, to see if Pliers was a nick-name of mine. When I didn't respond, he piped up. "No."

"I'll drive" I groaned, and got in the forklift as she backed away. I put two of the 600lb generators in the trailer, leaving the third on the forklift incase we needed it way later down the road. "Wrin, can you silence the other forklift at the gate?"

Wrin nodded, but stopped when Sgt. V held his arm in front of her.

"What is it?"

"Not a good idea to go that way, I heard something while I was over there."

"Sgt. V, have you ever played the game Left 4 Dead?" I asked as I climbed out of the forklift. He raised an eyebrow, but nodded at me. "Kay good, then you know what these infected generally sound like. Apparently the game wasn't fictional. We've found a boomer, smoker, hunter and a witch already, and that's been since this morning."

"I'm surprised you've survived."

"Avoidance is key. What was it you heard?"

"A Tank."

"Okay, then we...wait...tank..." I gulped, in the game the Tanks were generally a piece of flying monkey poo, however, their bulk, strength, and sheer determination never to go down was something that scared me. I was pretty sure that this Tank would be our death if we opened that gate. "Let's take this shit home and stop by the pharmacy to get me some painkillers." I spun around, heading straight for the exit.

"Viz, we need to get into the shops in there." Wrin blocked my exit as she spoke. Groaning, I pointed to the trucks.

"Think up a plan that doesn't involve us dying, getting in harms way, or losing our loot, and I'll stick around." Wrin and Sgt. V nodded.

"Wrin! Help me drive these trucks out of the loading bay, Vizzera, you clear out the employee deck." I raised an eyebrow; the new guy had apparently been planning this while we were yapping. I looked around the store, and eventually decided on a set of frying pans. They were heavy, but I could easily swing them, and if I needed to, I could drop one for a harder swing. I put on a pair of gloves to keep from hurting myself as well as I went to the employee's section. Taking a deep breath, I tested the door. Locked. Knowing I'd get my ass handed to me if I didn't do my job, I put my smaller frying pan down, and started beating on the doorknob. The pan withstood my beatings, the doorknob didn't. I made a mental note to use cast iron cookware for the rest of my life as I opened the door, picking up my second pan. I was greeted with a gurgle.

"Fuck...boomer." I closed the door again, and looked for something that looked like a throwing toy. Ending up with a hammer, I meandered back into the employee's offices. The boomer had gotten to the top of the stairs by the time I got back in, and he was eyeing me with a look of fear...or hunger. I really couldn't see its eyes, but that's what I was hoping. The boomer dashed away from view as it noticed I was staring at it. Ugly thing, always was. This one was missing its arm, and had boils all over its face. Its stomach was the only bloated part, making it look like a kid with a huge ball under its shirt. I carefully crawled up the stairs, making sure to keep quiet until I was in range of projectile vomit. Rushing into the room, praying it was only a boomer, I dodged the stream of projectile vomit, nearly gagging myself at the stench, and the sound of the boomer licking its lips. The boomer was darting toward me, which worried me; no boomer was dumb enough to do that, so I backed away, my back hitting the glass wall that separated the employee's office and the twelve foot drop. Getting a wonderful idea, I turned around and hit the glass with all my might. My feeble attempt at breaking the glass only hit me back, as the hammer bounced back and hit me square on the nose. Dizzied, a boomer on my ass, and some stubborn glass, I turned again, and stared at the boomers stomach.

"Hi there." I smiled, and jumped into the boomers stomach, pushing him back with my good shoulder. He kept vomiting as I pushed him, and I heard him gag after a few moments. Hearing a boomer gag almost made me gag as I pushed it on a desk, and got off it, aiming my hammer to kill it. There was an arm sticking out of the boomers mouth, the boomer kept trying to reach for its face to pull the arm out, but its only arm couldn't reach. Covering my face with an arm, I hit the boomer on its neck. No explodey bits, just a gurgle and it lay still. I looked up and checked the room. I removed three more infected from the world before I opened the last door, and was greeted by a hug by a gigantic tongue. "You motherf--" I said as I started to gag, the tongue was sticky, which explained why it never slid off the human in the game, however it was also barbed. Tiny barbs piercing my skin around my neck, left arm and stomach. Hurt like a mother, but I was more worried about my lack of oxygen. I didn't have to worry for very long, apparently Wrin and Sgt. V came up to check, and found me. Sgt. V kicked the smoker, causing his tongue to wrap around my neck tighter as he fell down, pulling me with him, before he stabbed the smoker with my hammer. The tongue however, didn't let go of me when the smoker expired, and I started to flail. I couldn't see anymore, so I didn't know what was going on until I felt the pressure around my neck disappear. Coughing and gasping for air, Wrin offered a hand up. I got up as Pliers dropped the long tongue.

"If only we had Biology major..." He mumbled as he left the room, I raised an eyebrow as Wrin checked out my neck. I noticed she had a long gash on her arm.

"What happened?" I asked, holding her arm and looking at it. It looked like someone had ripped open her arm, blood was everywhere. I secretly prayed there was a living nurse or doctor in the mall.

"We found a pack of hunters, the we got three, the fourth got away after getting my arm, Pliers' back is ripped up pretty bad too. Let's hope this Tank goes down easy, otherwise were setting a Tank loose on the city." I nodded as she wiped the saliva off my neck and left. I followed to see Pliers laughing at the boomer.

"Did he choke on his food?" I nodded as I pushed its corpse behind the desk. It smelled.

"Who's going to piss off Fluffy?" I asked as I peeked out the one way mirror. Wrin shrugged, she was small and fast, Pliers shook his head, his back was out of commission after the hunter pack, and I looked at my legs. It had to be Wrin. "Uhm, I hate asking my friends to put their lives on the line, but Wrin, you're the one that has to do this." She looked at the three of us, and nodded.

"You need to lose some weight." She said as she headed for the door, I gave her the finger before realizing I didn't know what the plan was.

"Wait up...whets the plan?"

"It's already set up, just watch." Pliers said grinning as Wrin left. I watched her walk over to the forklift, and heard its tell-tale beeping as she backed it up. Crossing my fingers, I shivered as I heard the scream. Sure enough, I recognized the Tank's tell-tale Hulk growl.

"Fluffy's coming..." I whispered as I watched Wrin run past the stairs, and out of our view. "WHAT IS SHE DOING?!" I screamed, turning to chase after her. Sgt. V grabbed my shoulders and kept me still, forcing me to watch. We both started laughing when we saw the tank. It was an over-large baby, it was around my size, but it still had huge arms, which it used to run, swinging itself like a monkey. I couldn't help but laugh at this killing machine with a baby's face, but then I started feeling bad. A baby had to die for that.

"Fluffy is a baby" Pliers was cracking up before he grabbed my hammer and swung it against the glass. Once again it didn't break, but the Tank, which I had dubbed Fluffy, stopped to investigate the noise, standing right on a target painted crudely on the floor. Just as it roared like a gorilla, two turned on lawnmowers swung down from the ceiling at its head. The tank fell instantly, but to finish it off, a third lawnmower dropped down on top of the tank, turning its body to a mash of blood and organs. I really didn't want to stare at it.

"Tank's down!" I heard from downstairs, Wrin was at the door, grinning from ear to ear. Looking from Pliers to Wrin, I raised an eyebrow.

"How did you have time to set that up?" I asked as I walked down the stairs. Wrin shrugged.

"Well, you took forever with that boomer." Sgt. V (Who's nickname was Pliers) held the door open for us.

The entire mall was uneventful. I stole a bunch of useless garbage from the local gothic store, then hit the hardware store for electronics, and grabbed huge amounts of cables. Sgt. V came around the corner with bags of groceries, vitamin supplements, and clothes, while Wrin was the smart one, and had grabbed shopping carts. Her carts were filled with clothes, hygienic materials, cookware, and stuffed animals. She said the animals were for comfort, so I claimed dibs on a little plushie frog. She didn't let me demand the duck. We left the mall as fast as we entered, having encountered enough infected for one night. Sgt. V bragged about killing quite a few normal infected, two boomers and a hunter. Wrin complained about the witch she had to avoid, while I complained about the series of hunters I kept finding, and two smokers. The mall wasn't as bad as I'd thought; most people had apparently run from the mall in hopes of not being locked in with hordes of zombies. Correction, infected.

Wrin drove her truck, I drove Pliers' truck. His back was giving him problems, which made his driving horrible. We stopped by the local pharmacy, and took note of the fact that it was near empty. Wrin brought up the suggestion that maybe there were other groups of survivors.

"Well, if there are more survivors, we can help them. We have enough room; I can clear out the entire Chaminade building if I need to." I said as I stabbed an infected in the eye with Wrin's screwdriver. She was pouting that I had taken it from her. We left Pliers in the truck to guard our stuff incase someone wanted to steal something.

"WHOS THERE?!" I jumped and grabbed the nearest shelf, knocking it over in the process. Wrin got into a defensive stance and held up her screwdrivers.

"I CAN HEAR YOU! DON'T MAKE ME RING THIS BELL!" I raised an eyebrow and made the loco sign as Wrin peeked over the counter of the Pharmacy. I rang the service bell once and the screaming dude popped out. Wrin ducked, I squeaked and jumped, He screamed like a little girl. This was going to be an interesting evening.

* * *

_Its the curch man! Or is it? O-o :P_


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note:** Decided to start putting the last paragraph from the previous chapter in the chapters, that way you remember what was going on. The new guy is Zero no Mahou's OC -- his bio can be seen in the reviews. On a side note: I'm starting to draw the characters in the story (including Fly) in a gigantor group picture.

Later on in the story, you will see Hell Spawn Magma Master Jirrue's OC, Michael Turner.

Michael Turner belongs to Hell Spawn Magma Master Jirrue

Ivan belongs to Zero no Mahou

Sgt. V (a.k.a. Pliers) belongs to Zombie Jesus

Wrin belongs to Wrin

Left 4 Dead belongs to Valve / L4D / Turtle Rock Studios

* * *

**:::WTF WAS GOING ON IN CHAPTER 5:::**

_"I CAN HEAR YOU! DON'T MAKE ME RING THIS BELL!" I raised an eyebrow and made the loco sign as Wrin peeked over the counter of the Pharmacy. I rang the service bell once and the screaming dude popped out. Wrin ducked, I squeaked and jumped, He screamed like a little girl. This was going to be an interesting evening._

**:::START OF CHAPTER 6:::**

"Were human damnit!" I screamed from my hiding spot. The lunatic had decided to pull out an Uzi and shoot in our direction. Wrin was hiding behind a romance novel shelf; I was ducked behind the condoms section. I was really starting to hate this store.

"PROVE IT!" the lunatic screamed, shooting his Uzi in my direction. I ducked behind the local Trojans as a few boxes flew past me, a few shot up condoms falling on the ground in front of my feet.

"If you put the gun down, we will!" Wrin ducked behind the romance novels as a few exploded from bullet fire. "Please just let us prove it!"

"Fine...any wrong move and your dead!" he screamed, Wrin poked out of her hiding spot for a second before dodging back behind the novels. Neither of us wanted to risk our non-bullet riddled bodies for this one survivor.

"Behind the Condoms, I'm coming out." I sighed as I stood up, holding my hands up in the air, I walked out of my hiding place. I think I wet my pants as I noticed his gun was trained on me. Forcing a smile, I kept talking. "My name is Vizzera. My friend behind the Romance novels is Wrin. We are trying to find medicine and survivors."

"I...Ivan..." The man said as he put his gun down, I breathed a sigh of relief as I put my hands down. I turned to see Wrin crawling out of her hiding spot.

"Ivan, do you work here?" Wrin asked

"No. I came for medicine too, when you came in."

"Why?" I asked, maybe there were more survivors.

"I fell into a garbage can." Ivan turned to show us a large gash on his left side and arm. It was still bleeding as he stood. I was pretty sure that it needed to be taken care of.

"Ivan how old are you?" I asked as I waved Wrin over, "Get something for Ivan's wounds I'll keep him from pulling the trigger again." she nodded and left.

"Fifteen and a half..." Ivan sat down on the counter, his back facing me. I didn't want to mention the multiple amounts of cuts on his back. I didn't want to know how he has been surviving this far with all that.

"Why the garbage can?"

"Running from infected, out a window into one of those huge garbage cans. It was closed, so I bounced off the top and unto the ground. I landed on my katana." I raised an eyebrow, I didn't see a katana.

"What katana?"

Ivan bent down, and picked up a katana, he held it up for me to see. I inwardly winced when I noticed it wasn't cleaned, then realized something.

"Ivan, did you kill any infected with that blade? Better yet, did it touch infected blood?"

"No"

"Oh...so all that blood is yours?" I breathed a sigh of relief. We'd have to kill another survivor if he was infected. Ivan nodded. "You need to clean the blade, otherwise it'll dull."

"I know, I was hoping to kill some infected while I was here." Wrin came back just then; she was holding a box of cotton swabs, some gauze, and antiperoxide.

"Well the medicine is here, let us patch you up, I noticed some wounds on your back." Ivan shook his head, reaching for the gauze. Frowning, I turned away. I didn't want to actually do any fighting anymore. I grabbed a shopping cart and started filling it with different types of medicines. I really didn't care what I picked up, I just threw it in. When I got back, Wrin was patching Ivan up. Shaking my head, I left the building, and started putting all the supplies in Pliers' cab.

"Hey, I heard gunshots, you two ok?" Pliers asked as I opened the door, I smiled and nodded.

"Yea were fine, we found another survivor. He thought we were infected. Wouldn't blame him." I shoved as many supplies in the back as I could as Wrin and Ivan came out.

"Hi there! My name is Sgt. V!" Pliers gently scooted around me to get out of the cab. He and Ivan shook hands as I finished filling the truck up, and tossed the cart in the bed of the truck. You never knew when you needed a shopping cart.

"Names Ivan, pleased to meet you." I turned to noticed that Ivan was carrying a lot of weapons. His katana, Uzi, and two auto shotguns. Five pipe-bombs were strapped to his belt. He had a backpack over his good arm, it wouldn't zip up, and so I could easily notice the ammunition inside.

"Chat when were safe!" I yelled as I climbed into the driver's seat of Pliers' van, "Pick a truck and get in!"

Pliers came over and kicked me out of his truck. I joined Wrin angrily as Ivan climbed in with Pliers, the two of them chatting away as we drove out of the parking lot.

"You ok?" Wrin asked while she drove. I shook my head.

"I don't like Ivan." I said simply, "He wouldn't let me help bandage, but he let you, and Pliers kicked me out of the truck."

"You've only got half the story. I proved to Ivan he had wounds on his back, and asked me to say thanks for noticing them. Plus Pliers knows us both, he wants to meet the new guy." Wrin turned into Chaminade tower's parking lot, parking, but staying in her seat as Pliers parked next to us. The two men got out of their truck and were already un-packing while Wrin and I sat talking.

"So, Ivan was trying to be manly until he couldn't get the wounds on his back?" I unbuckled my seatbelt as Wrin played with the steering wheel, she nodded.

"Yea, he got his arm, barely winced when he poured the antiperoxide on his arm. He got it bandaged and put his backpack on his back. He nearly fell over in pain. Open wounds being rubbed by not-so-soft backpack material filled with ammunition. When you got back I was finishing bandaging his back." I shook my head, jerking when I heard a knock on the door.

"Hey help us" Pliers was saying through the closed door. I laughed and climbed out of the cab. We got all of the things out of the trucks and up the elevator by the time the sun went down. We had found a dolly in the building, and used it to carry the 600lb generators one at a time to the elevator. Since we had to go down the ramp to the basement to get to the elevator, Ivan and I decided to clear out the basement while Wrin and Pliers were taking care of the generators. Ivan kept phasing out and shooting anything that moved when he saw an infected. I took note of that, and laughed when he tried to one-hand a shotgun. Pulling the trigger, he killed his target, but his arm swung back, making him stumble and land on the ground, shooting another volley of bullets into the ceiling.

"Don't do that again" I laughed as I helped him up. He shook his head, making dust particles fly as he looked around. We had just cleared the last room. Ivan took the elevator up first, while I checked the trucks, making sure that we didn't miss anything. Ivan and Pliers decided to room together, while I roomed with Wrin. As I climbed into my bed, having stolen some bed clothes from the previous occupants, Wrin was still up, looking through the closet for something that wouldn't fall off her.

"What's on our to-do list tomorrow?" She asked as she picked out a nightgown that said 'GoodNite' and had a picture of two kids drawing with crayons. She climbed into her bed as I hummed.

"Well, you need to do the elevator, I need some more supplies to get our internet working, and we need to take care of what we have, get it all set up. We should be able to get it all done if we split up into groups of two." I punched my pillow. I hated feather pillows, they weren't as comfortable as cotton ones to me.

"We'll have the guys check out who wants to go with who." I nodded, and yawned. "Night!" Wrin called out as she turned off the light.

I woke up to Wrin opening the window. Groaning, I got out of bed and crawled over to the bathroom. My head hurt, and my shoulder, probably from sleeping on them wrong. Brushing my teeth and taking a shower, I only truly woke up when I noticed the clothes in my closet weren't mine.

"Are you listening to me?" I looked over to Wrin, who had a box of gauze and painkillers in her hands.

"Sorry I was in auto-pilot." Wrin shook her head.

"I was saying, get over here so I can redress your wounds. I thought about something while you were in the shower, we need to make sure to keep good clean water running." I closed my eyes as the wet bandage on my head was removed, nearly screaming in pain. "You're not going anywhere today." Wrin said as she finished bandaging me.

"Ivan and Pliers said they'd go out and get what you need if you give them a list. When they get back, were going to the hospital to pick up a doctor."

"They might be out of stock" I mumbled as I swallowed some painkillers. Even the outside light was bothering me.

"Haha very funny, now sleep. If you're still in pain when we get back, you'll hold up the fort." I wanted to nod but I was already too tired to move. I passed out shortly after I gave her my list. When I woke up, it was already nightfall. I got up and looked around, the residential floor was empty, and there was a note on the elevator door.

_Hey Viz, You were still asleep when the guys got back, so we went to the hospital without you. If we are not back by nightfall, consider us dead. The pass code for using the elevator is, push the number you want to go, and then hold 'elevator open' and 'elevator close' for three seconds._

I looked out the window, sure enough it was nightfall.

"Fuck." I whispered. I ran through the tower again. Still no sign of them. Peeking out the window facing the parking lot, I took note that both of the trucks were gone. They really were gone. I looked around the tower, finally finding what I wanted. I put on a pair of men's coveralls, heavy duty steel toe boots, heavy duty gloves, a carpenters belt, a welders apron, a ski mask, and a welders helmet. I knew it didn't do much in terms of defense, but it was better than pajamas. I shoved three screwdrivers, two pizza cutters, a hammer, a small hand axe, and my switchblade in the carpenter's belt. Picking up a cast iron skillet, I took the elevator down. I got a van to run for me, and checked it for infected or weapons. Finding neither, I took my welders mask off and drove to the hospital. There were way too many hospitals in the city, so I decided to head to the nearest one. I looked for our trucks, but didn't find them anywhere near the parking lot or in it. I moved on. Three hospitals later, I found the trucks. Unfortunately, one was overturned on the other. I parked a good distance away from the trucks, and put my mask back on.

Checking inside the trucks, I found they were both empty. Thank god for that. I took out a screwdriver, and holding my frying pan in my other hand, I ran inside the building. Infected lay everywhere, I killed a few that weren't already dead, and took note of the smashed in wall as I passed it. I always called out my friends names before I turned the corner, knowing Ivan and his way of ridding the world of infected.

"They were stupid to go to the hospital!" I hissed as I took the stairs up a level. I had to dodge a witch who was an elderly man wearing a medical dress. He really didn't notice me until after I passed him. He just kind of moaned, and held his clawed hand out as I passed. I stopped moving when I heard the grunts. Pulling my ski-mask up, I listened again. It sounded like two tanks, either that or someone with a bad cough. I couldn't take them on. I didn't want to. I was just hoping that my friends hadn't tried to take them on as I carefully went to a different part of the hospital. Scared shitless that I was finding more infected, I shivered as I slammed my frying pan against the head of a smoker a few times. As it died, I took my masks off.

"Where are my friends?" I growled, the smoker really didn't answer, it just died. "Fucker, don't you die on me!" I kicked it as I put my masks back on, and started to walk back to the tanks.

"HELP!" I turned, holding up my frying pan. I listened for the tanks, but was glad they didn't start running over. "I CAN HEAR YOU PLEASE HELP!" I followed the voices quietly, tapping my pan against every door and waiting a moment. I didn't want to open a can of worms. When a knock came back, I smashed the door handle off the door. Five people came out of the room. I peeked in and noted three more were dead inside.

"You are..?" I asked, not willing to take my mask off. I probably looked creepy to them but I wasn't willing to get hurt.

"Dr. Jacobs." A tall male said, his coat was stained with blood.

"Michael Turner." A red-haired uniformed marine said

"Alice Lyd." A large woman wearing a nurse's uniform replied.

"Samantha Flynn" A young woman holding the hand of a young child, around eight or nine replied. The child wouldn't speak. "This is Jeremey" Samantha said for him.

"My name is Vizzera. Are any of you hurt?" I asked, they all shook their head.

"Two of us were infected when we holed up in there" Alice was saying "When they turned, they killed Jeremey's dad, we killed the three of them." I winced, I'd hate to see my dad killed in front of my eyes twice.

"Have any of you heard a team of three survivors removing infected in the area?" I started to escort them out of the building before I remembered my friends. I inwardly kicked myself for forgetting them.

"No, you're the only one we've heard." Michael held open the door for everyone as we walked into the nurses lobby. I cleared a room before hording everyone inside.

"You stay here, I'll be back as soon as I can. I need to find them." I turned, but felt a hand land on my bad shoulder. I winced and quickly got away from the hand before turning. Michael was standing there, his hand still outstretched.

"I'll go with you." He said, I shook my head.

"No, you need to protect these people incase I don't come back." He sighed, but nodded. I left quickly, listening to the door as they barricaded themselves in. Praying, I started to set up my traps.

As I finished my traps, I grabbed a paperweight off the nurse's desk and headed over to the tanks. I knew if I wasn't lucky, I'd be dead in a matter of seconds. As I neared the Tanks, I threw the paperweight at them. They really didn't need the added reasoning to run after me, as they were already headed my way when I threw it. Turning, I ran screaming a muffled scream back to my traps. I somehow sped back a little too quickly, and slid into the wall. Rushing back, I launched myself at the activating string just as the first tank got into range. A dis-assembled bed came flying at the tank, stabbing it on either side. Unfortunately, with the added bed-armor, the tank kept moving. Forced to use both my traps on one tank, I activated the second trap. Five steel pipes launched into the tank's stomach and face. That put the first one down, but the second was still around. I ran away quickly, and realized something. I headed over to the witch. As I reached the witch, I ran past him. He watched me run, getting up to give chase before noticing the tank. He got out of the way as the tank swung, but got back in the way and clawed the tank to death. Now all I had to do was worry about a witch after me. Screaming once more, I locked myself in an examination room. The witch clawed at the door as I panicked, I backed away from the door, holding up my frying pan. I bumped into a corpse holding bone cutters. I quickly grabbed them, not wanting to ask why that was there, as the door gave way to the witch. I didn't give him time to find me. I threw my frying pan at him, hitting him square in the face before launching my hand-axe and two screwdrivers at him. The hand axe embedded itself in his chest, the screwdrivers just bounced harmlessly off him. My life was over if I didn't kill this witch. My body wouldn't let me get closer to the stunned witch, in fact, I found myself cowering in the corner. I began to cry, I couldn't move, it was over. Fucking hacks man.

"IN HERE!" I heard something, hope. I heard a shotgun blast; the witch screamed and fell as I sobbed. "Theres a second witch be careful." I heard Wrin's voice.

"W...Wrin...." I sobbed, my head was hurting from the crying, Wrin came over, and took note of the fact that I wasn't a witch.

"Pliers, smack Ivan back to reality. Its just Viz. What are you doing here Viz? It's after nightfall, were dead!" Wrin helped me up as I shook my head.

"OW!" I heard Ivan yell after I heard a thunk of metal on skull.

"I can't...leave...my frien...friends...behind..." I sobbed, trying hard not to stop crying. I think I wet myself again. I was apparently on a roll. I made a mental note to find adult diapers.

"C'mon, we didn't find anything." Wrin started to lead me out, but I went a different direction.

"What are you doing?" Pliers asked, "Trying to get yourself killed, the exit is this way!"

"I found survivors..." I whispered. It was easier to talk when I kept my voice down. Immediately Pliers, Ivan, and Wrin were on my ass.

"Lead us to them!" I nodded, and went in the direction. I knocked on the survivors' door. They opened it slightly, before realizing it was me.

"VIZ! You're alive! We heard you screaming, and two tanks...and a witch." Wrin gave me an odd look as I introduced everyone.

"Wrin, your truck is on Pliers' truck." I whispered. Wrin's face went white.

"FUCK! How are we going to get eight people out of here now?"

"I have a truck." Dr. Jacobs pointed out.

"I have my car." Samantha said.

"I have a van I rigged." I said as I laughed.

"Well, you three get to pick who rides with you!" Wrin said, but I shook my head.

"Too shaken up to drive."

"Well none of us can drive, we were held in by two tanks." Wrin pointed out. I sighed, but Michael piped up.

"I can drive."

We all got to Chaminade Tower in one piece, Samantha, Jeremey and Alice roomed together, Dr. Jacobs and Michael roomed together. Dr. Jacobs inspected everyone's wounds. He put me on bed rest for my head, and stitched up Wrin and Ivan's wounds while Alice cooked some crude soup. On a normal day, the taste and scent would have made me hurl, but today, it was delicious.

"Viz" Wrin came up with her bowl of soup. She had just gotten out of the shower and was wearing some pajamas and a towel on her head.

"What's up?" I asked as I held out my bowl for Alice to pick up. We had to empty the pot to keep bugs out. I didn't mind.

"Were out of ammunition." Wrin took a sip of her soup as I took my bowl back. I knew the news wasn't good, but something didn't bother me about it.

"Pipe-bombs included?"

"We have two left."

"Well, we need to see how the pipe-bombs are made, and start making our own supply of weaponry against the special infected. We can't always use traps against tanks." Wrin nodded, "Oh, did you get what I asked for on the electronics?" Wrin nodded again.

"Yea, we cleared out the electronics stores. You should have enough to do it."

"Do what?" Jeremey came over, sitting with his bowl of soup. Samantha came and sat with us.

"I'm going to recreate the internet, to find more living people. Maybe we can survive this nightmare if we work together." I smiled.

"Can I help?" He asked, I smiled and nodded.

"I can use all the help I can get. We work tomorrow morning." Jeremey nodded, and got up to get more soup.

"Jeremey hasn't said anything until now." Samantha said as she sipped some soup.

"He's out of danger, in a safe house. It's explainable." I said as I handed Alice my bowl, but shook my head no for more soup. I was stuffed.

"Still, don't upset him."

"Are you his mother?"

"No, we don't know where his mother is."

"Take good care of him; he might be one of the first generation to grow up in a zombie infested world." I sighed, Samantha looked horror stricken.

"What do you mean?!" She hissed

"I mean the world might stay this way." I glared at her, I didn't have the same type of maternal feelings she had, but I wasn't going to back down.

"Calm down both of you, you're causing a scene." Wrin hissed at us both. I shook my head and clumsily stood up. My muscles were sore from moving more than normal. I headed to bed, calling over my shoulder.

"Goodnight everyone!"

* * *

_Don't PM me asking when your OC will be put in the story. I never said I'd put it in immediately. If you're just that impatient, I won't put it in at all. Please have patience for the writer._

_Thank you_

_I 3 Reviews no matter how useless they may seem.  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note:** Nothing really I gotta say, hopefully next chapter I'll have my co-writer back.

Michael Turner belongs to Hell Spawn Magma Master Jirrue

Ivan belongs to Zero no Mahou

Sgt. V (a.k.a. Pliers) belongs to Zombie Jesus

Wrin belongs to Wrin

Karen Altanore belongs to ShadedUmbreon

* * *

**:::WTF WAS GOING ON IN CHAPTER 6:::**

_"Calm down both of you, you're causing a scene." Wrin hissed at us both. I shook my head and clumsily stood up. My muscles were sore from moving more than normal. I headed to bed, calling over my shoulder._

_"Goodnight everyone!"_

**:::START OF CHAPTER 7:::**

"Now plug the Ethernet cable into the hub…" I was having Jeremey help me finish up my super-internet. The entire system took up the fifth floor of Chaminade Tower, and had taken nearly a week to build. I kept having to send for new supplies since Dr. Jacobs wasn't letting me leave the tower. Really not much had happened over the course of the week. We created a scavenger team, which consisted of Michael, Wrin, Ivan, and Pliers. They either went out in a group of three, or a group of four. Wrin was sticking around back at base today; she had sprained her ankle running from another Tank, and had fallen down some stairs. If their trap hadn't caught the Tank, she'd have returned in a body-bag. I decided to make a graveyard room in the fifth floor, since it wasn't something everyone would see. I wrote the names of some of the dead that we knew of, including Fly. I started to write our names in without the dates of our deaths, but thought against it, and erased them. We checked the entire campus and our private houses. I got my cat Shadow, and my parents out of my home search. Wrin got her little sister and her dog. We couldn't find the corpses of her parents, so we prayed that they just couldn't manage to get her sister. I looked for my brother and his girlfriend, but they weren't in their apartment. I prayed they too were alright. Samantha's kitten, Jeremey's little sister and mother, and Dr. Jacobs' fiancée were also found. They kept the cleaning and the cooking up since none of us could do any better. Oh, and we also hooked up everything, we had a few fridges of food on the fourth floor using some of the smaller generators we had picked up, and the entire fifth floor using one huge generator. The elevator had to keep power, so we used the other huge generator for it.

"Viz!" Samantha came flying in, her kitten Fluffy chasing behind her. I really didn't like the fact that the kitten's name was the same name that I gave Tanks, so I made a mental note to remove that habit of mine.

"What's up?" I asked, looking up from my desktop. Another one of my stolen beasts, it took forever to get, however I was ecstatic when Dr. Jacobs agreed to let me out on one scavenger mission just to pick it up.

"The scavenger team is back! Michael says 'I got her shit.'" I laughed as Samantha bolted out. I was starting to wonder if she and Michael were taking a liking each other, either that or it was something in my head. Jeremey pounced me before I could think much more.

"So is the internet up?" He asked me. Kid was bright for a seven year old. I nodded, and began to turn away when my monitor lit up.

"What the hell?" I asked myself, looking at the monitor. Already in a matter of minutes someone had logged on, and was using my system.

My system was simple. Whenever someone used my home-built internet (okay so I jacked a lot of some of the local internet company's supplies, not like I'm going to get a bill.) I'd get a ping. My computer would beep, and put the users IP address on a list that was open on my fourth monitor. (I wanted to be a super-geek, sue me.) The internet would automatically open up my website no matter what your internet was originally set to home as. This way, you didn't have to go Google 'survivors of the -blank- area'. There was a short description of 'Hi there, My name is Vizzera Amari, I am one of the survivors in this area. Please press the button below to contact me.' If they clicked the button, an IM screen would appear on my screen after they created a temporary name for themselves.

There was an IM window already open.

Raising an eyebrow, I waved Jeremey off, telling him to go talk to Wrin a bit, tell her I already got a hit. He saluted me and ran off. I didn't even know if he was doing it right, something he picked up from Michael I guess. Ivan popped in just as Jeremey left.

"Hey there, how's it going?" Ivan asked as he came in. He was sucking on a fruit-ice cream bar.

"What did I tell you about bringing food up here Ivan?" I asked as I typed a response to this new IM.

"Sorry, hey is that a test IM?"

"No, this is real."

**Karen Altanore: **_Hello? Is any1 there?_

**Vizzera Amari: **_Hey, yea I'm here. You need pickup?_

**Karen Altanore: **_Pickup? No. Were good._

**Vizzera Amari: **_So you're a survivor group?_

**Karen Altanore: **_Yea, we are held up in my dad's gun shop_

**Vizzera Amari: **_How'd you find this so fast? I just plugged it in ten minutes ago?_

**Karen Altanore: **_one of us was playing solitaire when they saw their internet log on automatically._

**Vizzera Amari: **_Can we meet your group?_

**Karen Altanore: **_no-can do. Were locked up in here, we can't leave that easily._

**Vizzera Amari: **_We can clean up your problem, how much longer do you have in food?_

**Karen Altanore: **_were out, got medical supplies?_

**Vizzera Amari: **_we'll bring our doctor too._

**Karen Altanore: **_good deal. We are at Altanore Guns_

**:: Karen Altanore has logged out :: **

I smiled. I knew where Altanore Guns was. I left my new office and went to the third floor. It had turned into a living quarters. Alice, Jeremey, Samantha and Wrin were cooking up some food. I sat down with Michael, Ivan, Pliers, and my parents.

"We have a survivor group we have to meet." Michael frowned. We hadn't cleaned the rest of the dormitory in Chaminade yet, so we couldn't take much more in people. We were also almost out of food supplies, and hadn't started a vegetable garden for fear of it being trampled by infected. "Their not coming here. They want to stay there." I pointed out.

"We'll go tomorrow then. I hear you and Wrin have a bet, Viz." My mom grinned. I shook my head. I really hated it when she brought shit up like that. I didn't mention it to anyone on purpose.

"We can't go tomorrow," I pointed out, "We need to remove infected from their doorstep." I was deliberately ignoring my mother's questions.

"Well, how long can they survive?" Michael was getting interested, I shrugged.

"Don't really know. Maybe twenty minutes, maybe a few days. They need Dr. Jacobs and Nurse Alice." I sighed as Alice came in right on cue. She was holding a bowl of chili, it smelled really good but I wasn't ready to get some just yet.

"Well, we can round up the squad, see if we all are available to pack up and get 'em safe." Michael stood up as he spoke, heading over to the kitchen.

"I'm not letting you go out there again." My dad piped up, he was sitting in the chair with his legs wide open, bent forward a bit and playing with his cane. I was surprised the old fool didn't kill himself trying to defend the family.

"Dad, get over it. You're too old to go goofing off running from undead." I got up, turning back to the elevator. I had lost my appetite again.

"Viz, stop running off whenever your dad says something." Wrin was walking in with her own bowl of chili, she sat down on the floor as she began to much down on it.

"I can't help it. He hits my nerves." I growled, my dad had already stomped off to another room. I didn't feel like finding out where he had gone.

"Then take some food up with you." I turned, looking over to Wrin, remembering what I had come down for in the first place.

"Wrin, I need your squad." She held up her spoon, raising an eyebrow. "There's a survivor squad I found. Their in desperate need for help, and won't survive without us." She shook her head.

"No can do, no ammo left. Tomorrow we are going on an ammunition hunt." I sighed, and glared at her.

"You do know, that you don't need ammunition to kill infected." Wrin laughed as she ate another spoonful of chili.

"Yea, I know. Its dark, and its suicidal to go out right now." I knew she was right. Nodding, I turned away and hit the elevator go up button. I put my forehead against the metal door as I waited. I wasn't stupid enough to go out on my own again; I had people waiting for me to come back. I just knew that I had to do something. I shook my head as the door opened, and my cat came out of the elevator. The lunatic liked to play in it, no idea why. She mewed happily as I walked in, following me. I hit the five button as I held down the open and close buttons. As I rode back up to my sanctuary, I sighed. I couldn't get the bad feeling out of my stomach as the door opened. I walked out, and looked out the window. Just a few infected, a hunter was bouncing around down there, having smelled us from the new trucks. Frowning, I watched a hunter peel apart one of our better cars. That's the fifth car the infected tear apart trying to get to us. I was starting to get afraid they'd find us and turn us into mince-meat. I turned to get back to work when I heard a screech, and something slam into the window I had just turned from.

"What the shit?!" I spun around, my jaw dropping when I saw a hunter slam into the window again; the window was starting to crack. I grabbed my cat and ran to the back offices. I locked my cat in my main office, and grabbed my two favorite weapons, a frying pan and a sharpened pizza cutter. I was donning on my new hockey mask when I heard the window break.

I stopped when I noticed a set of cable-ties, and grinned. I still had a dare to do with Wrin that involved a hunter. Taking the cable ties, I stuffed them in my pocket as I ran. I didn't really know what I was planning, just that it needed to be done. I needed to catch this hunter, and these cable ties were the only things that were to keep me alive. The hunter growled softly as he stalked his prey, he wore a long black jacket, ripped to shreds from infected claws while he was alive. He was thin, lanky really, and had long hair, covering most of his face. He crawled on all fours as he followed me, not ready to pounce me just yet.

I slid into the stairway, slamming the door shut as I did so. I didn't know what the hell to do, either way I was a goner, the only way back into the building was through the door I had just closed. The other entrances were barricaded shut from the inside. It greatly lowered our amount of equipment, but in the long run it helps keep infected from getting in. I didn't want to die; I didn't want to never see a human face again. Taking a deep breath, I put my ear against the door. No good, the hunter was sitting just out of the doors reach, growling as if he was preparing to pounce. Shaking my head, I made a small prayer before I popped the door open, not really opening the door at all. The hunter fell for it, and pounced the door. The door slammed in my face, but the hunters face slammed in the door, so I felt better suddenly. Laughing softly, I shoved the door open, running past a bewildered hunter and towards the elevator. I smacked the button to go down just as the door opened. Dad stood there with a bowl of chili and a cup of water, raising an eyebrow at my getup.

"FUCK!" I screamed, turning I ran another way, away from Dad. I was hoping the hunter would ignore dad, but apparently I was wrong, for I heard him screaming a moment later. Turning around, I bolted to him; the hunter had pounced him, and had already clawed my dad's chest open when I got there. He grabbed the sides of my dad's and raised his arms, cutting four deep marks in each side of his body just before my frying pan met the back of the hunter's head. I grabbed the Hunter's coat as he started to stumble and began to beat the living back into him with my frying pan. My dad had curled up on the floor moaning in pain as I dragged the hunter's unconscious body past him, and into the stairway. I quickly zip-tied the hunters neck, arms, hands, and legs to an old pipe that was in the stairs, making sure to use every zip-tie I had. When I got back to dad, he was sobbing.

"I'm gonna die…" He was mumbling, over and over "I'm gonna die… I'm gonna die..." Frowning, I took my mask off as I pulled my dad, forcing him to show me his wounds. His chest was ripped apart, and the marks on his sides weren't pretty.

"I'm going to get Dr. Jacobs and Alice; I can't drag you with me." I sighed, looking at the window. I jumped quickly into the elevator and took it down to the living quarters.

"Back so soon?" Ivan asked as I came running out the elevator.

"Take the elevator up to the fifth floor, watch my dad!" I yelled as I ran down the hallway. Dr. Jacobs was probably already in bed by now, so I was headed for his room. Sure enough, Dr. Jacobs was in his room, getting ready to crawl in bed next to his already sleeping fiancée. I hissed at him quietly as I opened the door. "Dr. Jacobs you're needed, stay out of bed and come with me. Where's Alice?"

"Cleaning up…what's going on?" I shook my head as he followed me. I sent up Dr. Jacobs to my dad before going to Alice.

"Hey, can you help me?" Alice asked, she was washing dishes, but since we used so many, it wasn't easy.

"Can't, you are coming with me." I put my hand on her shoulder; she looked at me like I was some kind of creepy psychopath. "Dad's hurt on the fifth floor, go help him." In a flash, Alice rinsed her hands of soap and left up the elevator. It was quiet once again in Chaminade Tower; everyone was either on the fifth floor, or asleep. I sat on the couch and looked up at the clock. As exhausted as I was, I was surprised I didn't pass out next to my dad.

I must have passed out, for when I woke up, Dr. Jacobs was shaking me.

"What..huh?" I mumbled, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"Get up; we have to dispose of the body." That got me up. I jumped off the couch, and ran to the elevator. It was taking forever to come get me. "Viz, your dad died. He turned infected, we had to kill him." I bit my lip. It was all a lie; it wasn't going to happen this way. No, I was just still sleeping. The elevator beeped, and opened. Alice was standing inside with Wrin, Michael, Ivan, Samantha, and Pliers. Each one had a depressed look on their faces, and Wrin was the only one to look at me.

"He is dead.." I whispered as the door tried to close. Wrin stopped it and came out; she hugged me, and dragged me into the elevator with everyone. Dr. Jacobs slid in behind me.

"I'm sorry, but there's nothing we could do. The hunter ripped out too much, and he wasn't exactly a spring chicken." Alice was saying. I put my head against the cold metal door. I'd always wished my dad would leave me alone, would die or something, but now that he was gone, I felt empty, like he had actually meant more to me than I thought he did. The elevator opened to the ground floor, my dad was in the room, covered with a large ratty towel, his feet were sticking out of the towel, and his shoes were missing. I frowned as I walked up, my mother was standing over his body sobbing, holding his favorite cane, a plain, wooden cane that he had used since before I could remember. I walked over and touched the cane. My mother bear-hugged me, I didn't even see it coming. She just let out the sobs, screaming out her pain as I stood there, dumbfounded. I never did well with funerals.

Samantha decided to hold a little funeral, saying a few words before I held up a hand.

"Please don't do that." I said softly as I pried myself out of my mothers grip. As soon as I escaped, she hugged the nearest person, who was Alice. "My father hated current religions; he loathed them with a passion. He always worshipped Athena while I lived, and needs a proper, pagan burial." Samantha fumed. This was the second time I had put her down, she glared at me.

"Pagan?" she hissed "That religion is long since gone. You just want to do this yourself, YOUR way." I shook my head. I didn't want to deal with her mood-swings, but I was going to try.

"My…" My mom began, trying to speak between sobs, "Husband…worship—ped" she let out a wail, putting her head on Alice's shoulder. "ATHENAA" she fell into a heap of sobs. I really had no idea what to say, especially since I didn't know much about pagan funerals. Sighing, I dug my hand in my pocket and pulled out a coin my dad had given me years ago. He had walked into my room one day and handed me two coins, they were both small, silver, and had a picture of Athena on one side, and an owl on the other. I had stuffed them in my wallet with my other lucky coins out of habit. I pulled out one of the coins.

"_Athena Parthenos - hear the prayer  
of your humble servant's daughter _

_Glorious Athena - Fill my father with your  
love, your strength, your wisdom... _

_Guide my father through death,  
I do not wish to see him suffer_

_Bless this Tower and all therein,  
Help us with our job, our trials, our lives. _

_Help me uphold the ideals you stand for. _

_Grant me the strength to help those in need _

_Great Athena, I thank you for your blessings,  
past and present. I thank you for the help  
you've graciously given. I thank you for your love and  
your interest in me - your humble servant's daughter. _

_I also thank you for saving my life_"

"Dad, you need only one coin to cross the river Styx." I pulled the towel up, being careful not to show my mother what had happened. My dad's left arm had bloated up; his tongue was stretched out, yet swollen. To me, my dad looked like a cross between the Tank, and a Smoker. I shuddered, but moved his right arm closer, putting the coin in his fingers and closing them around it. "You always wanted to be cremated, with no tombstone. You get a tombstone, get over it." I began to stand up, before thinking of something. "Oh, and dad..." I knelt down once more, and kissed my hand, putting my hand on his forehead. "I love you, I'll miss you." I then put the towel back over him and stood up. Samantha was fuming.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" She screeched. I was willing to bed she'd end up as a witch if she ever got infected.

"A proper funeral for a pagan, from a pagan." Wrin leaned on me; she wrapped her arms around my waist and squeezed once.

"Sorry this had to happen." She said, I shrugged.

"Nah, he's been fighting back pain, we couldn't get his Hydrocodone remember?" Wrin nodded as Michael piped up.

"We can't keep this body here."

"We have to until daylight. I'll make a pyre to burn his body on a windy day." I turned and hit the button for the elevator to come back.

"Why a windy day?" Ivan came over, handing me a box the words _To my daughter, from her father_.

"Its how it works, the ashes will fly away allowing the spirit to travel easiest. While the body is still here, it cannot travel, what's this box?" I asked as I opened it, inside the box was a fair amount of straw padding, but underneath it all was what made me smile. As I waited for the elevator, I pulled out a necklace and put it on. It was a simple silver necklace with a pentagon pendant. Underneath the necklace was a mound of coins, the same as one I had just given my father, a small statue of Athena, and a folded sheet of paper. I opened it and read it quietly, before walking into the elevator.

Michael decided to stay with my mother while she was down there, partly to make sure no infected killed her, and partly to keep her from doing something suicidal. I took the elevator straight up to the fifth floor and let the cat out. She ran over to the elevator and sat there mewing pitifully. I walked into the graveyard room and took the sharpie off the desk. I wrote my father's name down and the year he died, and quickly left. I went to my desk and put the box down next to my monitor as I sat down. The monitor was on, but I didn't want to look at it. I took out the Athena statue and put it in my window before leaving the room. I walked over to the broken window, grabbing some of the shards of glass still stuck in the window; I leaned out the window and screamed as loudly as I could.

_**

* * *

OMG PERSPECTIVE CHANGE – From Wrin's Perspective  


* * *

**_

I was sitting on my bed braiding my hair as I listened to Viz scream. I didn't like seeing my friend like this, but all there was to do was let her get her frustration out of her system. Shaking my head, I looked up to see Samantha walk in, with her kitten in her arms. Vizzera's cat Shadow was walking past the door.

"Hey" Samantha said as she sat on Vizzera's bed. Viz hadn't slept in the bed in almost four days. I wondered if she was sleeping at all up there.

"What's up?" I asked as I finished my braid and stood up. I grabbed my work gloves as she spoke.

"Viz has something against me doesn't she?" I turned to look at her, shaking my head.

"No, she's just that way with people. She's an introvert; she really doesn't understand how to talk to people."

"No, she only lashes out at me!"

"How many times has she done that?"

"Twice, first time was about Jeremey, and the second was about her dad."

"Oh, here's two valid explanations, but don't take them as excuses for her. She's still blunt about things she shouldn't be, and her dad hated religion, loathed it. She was doing what she thought was right for him so that she could respect who he was."

Samantha shook her head, letting her kitten jump out of her arms and unto Viz' bed. It curled up happily as I put on my hockey vest.

"She's still mean about it, she could have just said it not yell at me." Samantha was saying, as if complaining, I shrugged.

"I can't do anything about it; you two should just avoid each other or work things out between you guys."

"Tell her to avoid me then I don't see why I should work things out with her right now." Samantha got up and left, leaving her kitten Fluffy behind. I pet Fluffy for a few moments before leaving my room.

I picked up a hammer, some nails, two boards and a couple of towels, taking them to the elevator as Pliers came up to me. He had a goofy grin on his face.

"Hey, whatcha doin' with those?" he asked pointing to my supplies as I pushed the elevator call button.

"Going to board up Viz' window. A Smoker could get her, or another hunter."

"Come to think of it, how did that hunter jump five stories?" Pliers hummed as the elevator opened, I dropped one of my boards, and Pliers helped me carry it into the elevator.

"Good question, I've never personally seen them jump past two stories, and that small of a window…something feels really fishy." I pushed the buttons to go to the fifth floor. "Pliers, could you get the group thinking on this will you? We need to figure out how a hunter could jump five stories four times."

_**

* * *

Perspective change back! – Perspective view from Vizzera  


* * *

**_

I was laying on the ground, facing the elevator with my legs curled up underneath me, my back against the wall. I had screamed long enough that my voice hurt, my hands were bleeding from the glass, but I didn't feel the pain. I was light-headed as Wrin came in, said something to me, said something to the elevator, and started putting two boards on the wall, one on either side of the broken window. She pinned five old towels to the wall using the boards, I had forgotten that that needed to be done. I passed out before she had even finished.

* * *

_Thanks for the reviews :D sorry took so long to get this one out :P_


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note:** I've been notified that hunters CAN jump five stories in a single bound (OMG ZOMBIE SUPERMAN! :D), well, they can't in my story . Just like boomers can't vomit all they want, and why you take a lot more damage from smokers. That's why tank's can die from being shot in the head (while in the game I've NEVER been able to kill them that way) So get over it or you'll get a punkin on your head.

Michael Turner belongs to _Hell Spawn Magma Master Jirrue_

Ivan belongs to _Zero no Mahou_

Sgt. V (a.k.a. Pliers) belongs to _Zombie Jesus_

Wrin belongs to _Wrin_

Karen Altanore belongs to_ ShadedUmbreon_

* * *

**:::WTF WAS GOING ON IN CHAPTER 6:::**

"_Good question, I've never seen them jump past two stories, and that small of a window…something feels fishy." I pushed the buttons to go to the fifth floor. "Pliers, get the group thinking will you? We need to figure out why a hunter could jump five stories_

_four times."_

**:::START OF CHAPTER 7:::**

I woke up after falling off my bed. I groggily got up and checked the time, and did the mental math. Friday…ten thirty…wait..

Freaking out, I jumped into some clothes I pulled out of my closet and bolted to the door, only stopped when I realized it didn't open to the outside. Dumbfounded, I looked around, taking note of several people walking past me, then a dog. The dog walked up and sniffed my crotch, wagging the nub of his tail happily when he recognized I wasn't a foe.

"What the crap?" I looked around as Wrin walked up to me. She was wearing a black dress with a large white flower-shaped pin on her chest. Before I could say anything, she pulled the dog off me and hugged me. "Seriously, what the crap is going on?" I asked, looking down at Wrin.

"Muffmr.." She mumbled into my shirt, everything was starting to come back to me now; a hunter jumped through the window and hurt my dad.

"I can't hear you" I said softly as I tried to pry her off me.

"Your mom..." Wrin looked up at me, her eyes were wide with fear, I bit my tongue. Hardly anything could scare Wrin like this.

"What's with my mom? What did she do?" I took a step back, forcing Wrin off me.

"Your mom's not eating, she's not doing anything." I frowned. My mother had helped me build my internet, she had helped me understand electronics, the flow of power, how software and hardware dance together harmoniously, or fizzled in anger when routed incorrectly.

"How is my dad?" I asked softly, I was afraid to hear the answer.

"Still dead." Wrin whispered, I had thought as much, my dreams were real, my nightmares. It explained why my mother wasn't eating anymore. I almost asked about the captured hunter, but thought against it.

"Wrin, how do you tame a large dog?" I asked, she shrugged.

"I'll ask my sister, she paid more attention to that than I did." I nodded as Wrin turned to leave, "Oh, and we will go to your survivor's hideout today. I asked Michael and Ivan to help me build a needle gun."

"A what?"

"You'll see."

I frowned, I hated surprises. Especially with zombies in them. Shaking my head, I walked over to my parent's room, they stayed alone, but I was thinking of moving over now that my dad was gone. I walked in to see my mother standing at the window. Her long brown hair was half into a braid. She was wearing her favorite silk green nightgown. I walked over behind her and hugged her.

"Mom, don't have such a sad face." I mumbled to her, I wish she'd hug me back, but she stayed staring out the window, watching the infected move around, watching our cars be torn apart.

"Mom, I love you, Dad loves you too, he's making sure you'll be okay now. He's watching and will catch you if you fall." She still didn't respond, I never did well with the entire soft approach. Releasing my mother, I squeezed between her and the window, having to sit on the sill.

"Mom, snap the fuck out of this. You've still got me, and we are all together. We are trying to find my brother, but until you snap out of this, we can't work together. This group depends on everyone, or else we all fall." I glared at her. I watched her eyes for movement, not noticing her hand come up, grabbing my shoulder and squeezing me hard. I felt I deserved it, and endured the pain as she bent forward.

"Viz…. When you picked us up, you promised to protect us both." I sighed

"I couldn't. I got the hunter off dad as soon as I could, but he had already done his damage. That is how fast we can lose Michael, Ivan, Wrin, Alice, Jeremey, Samantha, You, Me, Everyone. If you let your guard down—"My mother cut me off, squeezing my shoulder painfully as she bent forward so that our noses touched.

"YOU LET MY HUSBAND DIE!" She screamed, I winced, but didn't complain. My mother knew I never had a good relationship with him. I closed my eyes as she broke down crying. There was nothing I could do for her now, she hated me, and that was that.

"If I never show my face to you again, will you survive?" I whispered softly. I didn't wait for an answer, leaving the room and softly shutting the door. I promised myself I would never see my mother again unless I needed to save her.

Wrin was standing at the doorway as I looked up, she was holding two bowls of oatmeal, I shook my head when she offered me a bowl. I wasn't up to eating either. Wrin sighed, and took the other bowl in. I headed over to the kitchen where Michael and Ivan sat, tinkering with some PVC pipes.

"Hey there" I smiled, waving to them; they waved back, but went back to work. Laughing, I looked over at their machine. It looked like a really big revolver, each shot would send out grapeshot of ammunition. I really was looking forward to seeing that in action. I grabbed a cup of water and headed back upstairs. The glass had been piled up in the corner of the room, and the bloodstain was covered by a towel. Shaking my head, I headed over to my office. My monitor was on and blinking with a new IM box.

**Vizzera Amari: **_Hey again Karen, whats up?_

**Karen Altanore: **_Need help now we lost viki_

**Vizzera Amari: **_Who?_

**Karen Altanore: **_HELP_

**:: Karen Altanore has Disconnected ::**

"Fuck" I growled. I quickly grabbed the directions to Altanore Guns off Google Maps, and ran downstairs; Dr. Jacobs stopped me in the hallway. I'm so glad Google worked even though zombie invasions.

"I found our 'Guest'," Dr. Jacobs had a creepy grin on his face, I raised an eyebrow "Strapped to a pole in the stairs." My eyes widened, before I took a step back.

"What are you going to do?" I growled, that hunter was to be my toy, until my dad died. Now that hunter was my victim.

"If anyone finds out your keeping him in the stairs, what will happen you think?" I looked around, we were alone. Sighing, I relaxed, leaning against the wall.

"Going to blackmail me?" I grinned. If I got exiled from this space, I could easily get into Altanore Guns and claim that my tower was overrun. I was surprised when he shook his head.

"No, What are you doing keeping him there?" I shrugged.

"I have a bet with Wrin; she said I couldn't make three hunters my pets." I laughed, "So he was my first toy. Now he will be my first victim." Dr. Jacobs shook his head.

"Killing it for revenge will be a waste. Let me find a cure with it." I raised an eyebrow. We didn't have the facilities for that kind of work.

"So you think that since we have a hunter, and a doctor, we can cure the infection." I shook my head, "We don't have the stuff for that." That's where the doctor smiled.

"Just leave that to me and Alice to worry about that." I gave him the 'WHHHHAAATTTTTTT??' look before shaking my head.

"Do what you want." I pushed past him and headed down the hall, into our makeshift living room. Wrin, her little sister...what was her name…..uh oh yeah her nickname Idu. It was short for 'Idunrememberyournamewoman.' Well, Wrin and Idu were sitting together, chatting and drinking soda. Idu was acting like a British noblewoman and sipping her soda, making the most annoying noise. While Wrin was just chugging hers down as if that was the last one. I wouldn't be surprised if it wasn't. I walked up to them, bopping the bottom of Idu's can as she sipped, causing a bit to go up her nose.

"AHHHRRGGHHHH" Idu flailed about, spilling some soda as she held her nose. She glared up at me, but I wasn't paying attention by then. My attention span seemed to be going haywire. Either that or I re-wired my bullshit meter with my attention span and they were both going through the roof.

"BULLSHIT!" I pointed at Wrin randomly, she raised an eyebrow.

"You wish." I got confused for a second before realizing why I came in. It was fun to yell bullshit though. Won't deny it…I wanted to do it again.

"Go fish, Wrin we have a problem."

"The toilet backed up again?"

"I haven't used it yet, I think Ivan has though…waiiitt…ew. Never give the man beans, EVER again." I held up the printouts, flailing them about so no one could really tell what they were. "WE NEED TO GO HERRREEEE!!"

"Sorry for making chili, and ok just yell that there is food and the guys will come running down and then we'll go." I thought for a moment, turned and made the printouts into a makeshift megaphone.

"FOOOODDSSS READDYYYYY!!!" I yelled. A few moments later I heard the happy ding of the elevator, and the sound of three male voices fighting each other to get out of the elevator first. All three ran into the living room at once, Pliers got first place, Michael got second place, and Ivan got a consolation prize for going the wrong way. Jeremey peeked in from the hallway.

"Who drank the last soda?" He asked. Thankfully I was blocking his view of Wrin and Idu.

"Uh.." I looked around, looking for a scapegoat just for the fun of it. I heard some gulps behind me, probably Wrin trying to finish hers off really quick. After a few seconds everyone heard this loud, and I mean loud belch coming from behind me. I kind of fell forward a bit; too much belch power I swear. I pointed behind me. "It's a new game called Find the Culprit." Jeremey kind of looked as if he wasn't sure he wanted to play or not, and after a bit of thinking he shrugged and walked around me to see the couch and the two suspects. I turned around and took note of the fact that neither girl had a can in their hands. It's magic. They'd better not have put them in the couch cushions.

"What's up Jeremey?" Wrin asked as if she just got there, though the two of us knew it was her that let out that belch.

"Did you take the last soda?"

"No." Wrin smiled, lunatic had an idea we were all doomed. She got up and whispered something in Jeremey's ear, after a moment, his eyes widened and he suddenly turned and ran out of the room.

"What did you tell him?" I asked her.

"That Ivan hid it to drink it later. Now let's go before Ivan decides to kill me for that." I shook my head laughing as Ivan peeked in the room, he was drooling a bit…I hate saliva. Really badly do I hate saliva.

"Hey Ivan, wipe your face man." Pliers pointed out for me as I turned to gag. Okay so I had a phobia of saliva, it's better than a phobia of vomit, or toenails. Ivan wiped his face as I turned back.

"Kay, who wants to drive! Dr. Jacobs would kill me if I did." I whistled. Dr. Jacobs didn't really give me the OK to leave the tower yet either.

"I'll drive." Pliers grinned. Oh gods, the worlds already over. Burp from hell, lunatic with an idea, Pliers driving, Psycho plan to save people off the internet. What could go wrong? One word, EVERYTHING!

We all went to our respective corners in the Tower to collect our gear. I had upgraded from a welders suit to a hockey-goalies suit, with only one glove replaced with a heavy leather glove so that I could use my weapons. I made a mental note to bring water but I forgot anyway. Both my frying pans were strapped to my sides, and two sharpened modified pizza cutters were strapped to either of my legs. I had added scraps of sharpened metal to the blades of the pizza cutters.

Wrin wore a coverall with a carpenter's belt fastened around her waist. There were an ungodly amount of 'tools' in the belt, from broken and bent screwdrivers to a crowbar. She had a sledgehammer strapped to her back, but I've never seen her actually use it. She wore a painter's face mask and motorcycle goggles, kept her hair up in a ponytail and tucked her sleeves in her welding gloves. Her pants were tucked into a pair of steel toe boots that took us three days to find.

Pliers wore a set of footballer's shoulder pads, as well as a helmet with a logo of one of his favorite football teams. Screwball bitched and whined till we let him get it, so when he claimed he'd use it for decoration, Wrin and I both threatened to use it to bash his head so he'd actually use it. It took a while but it finally worked when Wrin got her sledgehammer out. He refused to go back into infected territory until we found him a cup. It took us a while, but we finally found one that fit his size, extra tiny. The lunatic wore it wrong though, it was always on over his pants, so if you were daring enough, you could snap it on his crotch. Ivan did it one time, would of sworn he was gay until he ran away screaming like a little girl. Never seen him do it again. Since Pliers apparently enjoyed tackling most of the infected, he only wore a pair of welder's gloves and a welder's apron beyond that. Pliers found a love for bone-cutters ever since I brought the pair back from the hospital. Dr. Jacobs had called dibs on it but Pliers stole it, you don't really want to know what he did with it to make Dr. Jacobs not want them anymore. I heard it involved a chicken, Wrin claims it involved his bed and a tube of KY jelly, I didn't bother asking anyone else. Pliers also kept a set of needle nose pliers wrapped around his waist, in total there were around twelve pair dangling there, and always distracted me. I was either looking at his crotch or his butt, I once found a sticker and put it on his cup so I'd have a reason to stare and laugh…I really didn't need that reason now that I think about it.

Pliers claimed the Nissan Xterra we found a few days ago, but was discouraged about the entire trip when we left the building. Someone had decided that the wheels of a tire should be non-existent, as well as the entire front end. I nearly fainted, a vehicle like that could be ripped apart easier than cheap toilet paper. I was just glad we weren't in it at the time. We decided on the Hyundai Entourage that was in the other parking lot. I decided it'd be fun to climb into the trunk, until Pliers closed it on me. The entire trip over to Altanore Guns was cramped; I tried to climb out of my retardation moment but ended up getting even more stuck. Wrin was laughing at me the entire way as I complained.

"V, you know these seats are really comfy." Wrin grinned, I could hear a soft 'wha' from Sgt. V for a moment before he remembered that I was V, he was Pliers.

"You try wearing hockey gear and sitting in those seats. Its like your sitting on a running table saw." I grumbled, I really didn't want to give her fuel for me being stuck back here, I was really wishing I could crawl into a seat right about now.

"Well I think that I would take the seat over the floor." She said in a matter of fact way, "Plus sitting on a table saw isn't bad….as long as it's not running."

"Naw, its more like its just walking, you know, caress your skin with its sharp teeth as it pulls at your flesh, oh the feel of ripping flesh and breaking bones, you've got to love it Wrin!" I shuddered, I was scaring myself now.

"SHUT UP!!!!" Pliers screamed at us. I've never heard him talk so loud…well there was the whole Wrin and sledgehammer but that was really just him screaming…. "Were here." He said suddenly. How he could go from insanely disturbed to just mildly disturbed in less than three seconds was always astonishing. Just like how he could go from eighty to zero in two seconds. It was a new world record of Vizzera face-smashing-into-chair. Wrin didn't seem phased as she calmly took her seatbelt off, and got out of the car. When I heard her opening the truck, I suddenly got very happy, until the door opened, and found I had popped out of the trunk, and was lying on the asphalt. Really felt abused there, but I was glad I had a facemask.

Pliers helped me up and brushed me off, I was really thankful for his forgiving nature.

"Time to assess the situation." He said as he took a pair of binoculars from the van. He started silently counting as Wrin checked my straps, making sure I didn't pull something loose from my 'armor'. When she was happy that I was strapped in like a kid at his first day of baseball, she put her hand over her eyes and started counting special infected. Neither my sight nor my hearing was good enough to do either, so I waited for them to finish.

"They are in one hell of a pickle." Pliers pointed out as he put the binoculars back in the van. I turned to him, asking him how many he counted. "I stopped at seventy-three normal infected. I wasn't even to the one-fourth mark of where we have to clear either."

"We must be a god-send then." I mumbled as Wrin came over.

"We have around ten hunters guarding the place. Two packs on either side of the building, two are just bouncing around like Mexican jumping beans." I grinned; I had some killing to do with the hunters. "I noticed three boomers; we need to get rid of them quickly." Pliers groaned and put his head against the side of the van. "And four smokers each have their own rooftop across the street. This is suicide." Wrin grabbed her new needle-gun from the back seat. "But we need guns."

Groaning, I looked at my weapons. My frying pans and modified pizza cutters weren't exactly the best things to run into such a mess with. I looked over at Wrin who was taking aim with her needle-gun.

"Wrin, it's too far a distance to be using that." She lowered her weapon as she turned to me.

"I'm aiming for the boomers." I still shook my head.

"Needles don't do enough damage; the boomers might gurgle a bit and turn into a vomit fountain—wait…" I pulled Wrin's gun back up for her as she laughed. She had already thought of it. She quickly took aim and fired, hitting a boomer with seven of her forty-eight needles. A few of the needles struck the infected, one infected died from a needle in the eyeball, the others just pulled the needles out and tried to eat them, breaking them in the process. I took half of Wrin's needle-shot out, giving her only a spray of twenty-four. Aiming for the second boomer, she hit it with four of the needles; the third was hit by two needles. Each boomer struggled to take their needles out, and when they did, fresh boomer vile spewed from their puncture wounds, causing the horde to suddenly jump the boomer, killing it instantly. The sight of infected attacking each other over boomer vomit was hilarious for a while. The first boomer exploded, sending a few infected flying. The infected ran to the location of the explosion, 'removing' the boomer corpse, as well as a few horde members that were drenched in vomit.

The second boomer exploded, he was apparently bigger than the previous, as a bit of the vomit fell near us. Wrin jumped in the van and grabbed some hand wipes so we could wipe away the vomit. She had to help me while I watched the last boomer pop. By the time Wrin finished cleaning me off, the infected had already removed the corpses of the boomers and some of their more unfortunate peers who got soaked in vomit.

"It smells." I groaned as Pliers grabbed his bone cutters, he groaned as I took out a frying pan, hefting it with my right hand while I checked my left hand padding, I used it to bash infected away, which turned out to be way more useful than it sounded. Wrin reached up to grab her sledgehammer, popping it out of its snapping button-straps from her back. Using the long-handled sledgehammer as a cane, she leaned on it as we finished preparing.

"Do you think I'll be able to use it this time?" Wrin asked, referring to her hammer.

"No." I laughed as Pliers and I both responded at the same time. We all looked toward the infected horde, which were starting to turn to us.

"Looks like someone needs a beating." I held up my frying pan.

"Anyone call for an exterminator?" Pliers got ready to tackle, holding his bone cutters to his side, the sharpened blades pointing to the infected.

* * *

_POV of: Alice Lyd_

* * *

"Dr. Jacobs, where is Wrin?" I asked as I put the last dish into the strainer. I rinsed my hands of the soap as Dr. Jacobs looked up, he was wearing a blue polo shirt with a pair of jeans, a bleach stain was on the back of his shirt unfortunately, otherwise it would be easy to forget the infected outside.

"Wrin went out with Vizzera and Sgt. V" Dr. Jacobs raised the month old local newspaper back up. He had been keeping up with older news for a while now, I really didn't know why.

"I hope they come back fine." I smiled as I left the kitchen, heading over to my office. I had requested from Wrin one of the fourth floor's empty rooms, which she only gave me after I had given her sufficient reason that I needed it. I still shared the office with Dr. Jacobs, but it was better than nothing as a personal Sanctuary.

I closed the heavy black curtain I had put over the window, and sat at Dr. Jacobs' desk. I enjoyed feeling like top-dog every now and again. The view the office had always gave me ideas for the future, ones that I didn't know would help anyone but me.

"A hunter jumps five stories with perfect aim four times every thirty seconds." I hummed as I took out a piece of paper and a pencil, drawing the front of the Chaminade Tower from memory. I checked every ledge, and noted that none of the ledges seemed close enough to hit the fifth floor.

I heard a knock on the door as I began tapping my pencil, looking up I called for the knocker to enter. Michael stood at the door; he came and took a seat in front of my desk. Michael was wearing a pair of jeans and a work shirt, which both were stained with sweat.

"What brings you here before your shower Michael?" He shrugged as he leaned back in the chair. He stunk, but I'd deal with it for now.

"I've been thinking about the hunter problem," I looked back down at my paper, noting there were no extra ledges applied to the building. "Thinking only on 'the lone hunter stalks its prey even at a height of five stories' is too far fetched." He sat up as he spoke, "There had to have been an aide, or a cohort of some kind. No one heard the hunter attacking Vizzera; they just found the result, right?"

I nodded as I flipped my paper over, writing notes at Michael spoke.

"Well, We know we can hear the outside world through the windows, we can hear the infected ripping our cars up every night. We also know that hunters scream when they jump." I waved to Dr. Jacobs as he walked in, taking a seat at my desk, which faced the wall.

"What about screaming hunters?" Dr. Jacobs asked.

"If a hunter screams when it jumps, then the hunter that killed Vizzera's dad is either different, or he got some help." I caught Dr. Jacobs up, since there wasn't really anything to catch him up on anyway.

"The hunter could have climbed up the wall." Dr. Jacobs pointed out. Michael shook his head.

"No, I looked for holes in the walls today; there weren't enough holes for that type of action, just four holes in the wall on the third floor."

"Then the hunter jumped, hit the third floor, and jumped again." Dr. Jacobs crossed his legs.

"That brings up the screaming again, as well, the holes were ten feet apart, no one is that tall." Michael leaned back again as he thought.

"Does anyone know what happened to the hunter?" I asked, getting a thought.

"Vizzera killed it; its corpse was already tossed into the pile." Dr. Jacobs replied looking solemn. I sighed, and looked over at the closed window.

The 'Pile' was a pile of infected corpses, tossed out on the other side of the campus. The infected would converge on the spot of a dead infected, eating the corpse and littering the entire surrounding area with vomit and more corpses. It was a never-ending cycle of cannibalism and annoyance. We kept the infected numbers down around us by keeping a 'Pile.' The only infected not in the pile was Viz' dad, who was currently being stored in the main lobby with a large amount of burning incense to keep the infected away.

"We need to find out how this happened," Michael began, "If we don't, then the infected truly have the upper hand."


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note:** Got quite a few things going on at this point in time in my private life.. (no I have NOT abandoned this story)

Also will not be posting chapter 10 anytime soon. I've got finals, and a special presentation to do, as well as two essays, three programs, and god knows what else. Wish me luck! :D

Most of the Altanore guns survivors are OCs, however since their not named, you don't get to know who they are :P

**Michael Turner** belongs to _Hell Spawn Magma Master Jirrue_

**Ivan** belongs to _Zero no Mahou_

**Sgt. V (a.k.a. Pliers)** belongs to _Zombie Jesus_

**Wrin** belongs to _Wrin_

**Karen Altanore** belongs to _ShadedUmbreon_

**Dmin** belongs to _TheRedLucario_

**:::WTF WAS GOING ON IN CHAPTER 8:::**

"_We need to find out how this happened," Michael began, "If we don't, then the infected truly have the upper hand."_

_

* * *

_**:::START OF CHAPTER 9:::**

Wrin kicked a zombie corpse, making sure it had expired. When it moved, she swung her sledgehammer on its head, crushing it in a sickening crack. The infected had almost gotten me, ripping my armor to shreds; Pliers saved me by tackling a group off me, giving me an exit. Unfortunately, he almost lost his own life when one of the Smokers decided it was the right time to snatch him. Wrin saved him using his bone cutters, cutting the smoker's tongue off.

Wrin looked up, making sure we were both alive. I was busy tossing most of my useless armor off, I needed a new suit badly. I winced as I noticed that I had gashes in my right arm and both legs where my armor completely gave way.

"Wrin I think I might die." I sighed; she turned to me with her eyes wide.

"You weren't bitten were you?" I shrugged, I couldn't tell. Wrin came over and checked my wounds, biting her lip while she did so. I knew she hated the sight of huge wounds, and was surprised that she was bearing it as it was.

"No, just scratches." She mumbled

"My dad died from scratches."

"From a hunter, these are from groupies."

I shook my head, she was determined I wouldn't die. I held her in place while I investigated the cause of the blood flow on her head. It turned out to be a gash that spanned from her temple to the back of her left ear. I made a mental note to ask Dr. Jacobs to take care of it.

Pliers was busy making his way over to the front door of Altanore Guns. He stood to the side of the door, and knocked with the back of his hand. A cautious 'Who's there?' came from the door before the sound of shifting bodies, and sliding chairs were heard.

"Vizzera Amari and her squad came to take care of your problem Karen Altanore." I called out, hoping that name-dropping would work out for the best. I held my breath as we continued to hear the sounds of sliding objects, until the door opened, stopping by a chain. I smiled and waved as I saw a face, not noticing the pistol pop out of the door, aimed for my head. Pliers noticed it, and tackled me just as it fired; the bullet flew harmlessly past us as Wrin started screaming.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE FUCKING DOING?!" She screamed, moving so that they couldn't shoot at her. I shivered, very few times had I actually seen Wrin angry.

"Your infected, go away." A deep voice called from the door. I groaned as I sat up, Pliers was laying on the ground on his back, I checked to make sure he hadn't gotten hit before I headed straight for the door. The pistol whipped around, aiming for me again, I jumped out of the way as it fired again, Wrin grabbed the gun and pulled it out of its users hands. It was times like these that I loved being an easy target.

"We are the Chaminade Tower Survivors; you requested our help via our internet. Where is Karen Altanore?" Wrin hissed as she handed me the gun. I had no idea how to use a gun, nor the wish to learn, so I handed it over to Pliers, who had decided to stop playing dead and join us.

"Here." A young feminine voice sounded from inside. Before we knew it, the door opened, and the owner of the voice peeked out. She had blonde hair that was currently tied up in a ponytail. She was also wearing a white jacket, pink shirt, and a white skirt. She wasn't wearing any shoes. "Please come in." She whispered. We entered the building quickly, watching the survivors from inside the gun-shop re-barricade the door just as we got in.

"Where is your injured?" I was looking around as I asked, there was Karen, an elderly couple, a young man wearing a red hoodie and slouching like a hunter, I kept my eye on him. There were also two other women praying over a corpse, whose face was covered by a ripped shirt. I could just barely see the face of a young woman, her black hair strewn across the floor, her eyes wide and her mouth fixed into a permanent scream. Her body was riddled with bite-marks, and I could smell a faint trace of boomer vomit from that direction. It didn't take much to figure out what happened there. The last individual was sitting behind one of the gun counters, silently cleaning a shotgun, he grinned at me, which made me shudder. I really didn't know why, it was only a kid, but I think it was the gun that scared me the most.

"Viki," Karen looked at the floor as she pointed to the corpse, "Dmin," She turned, waving in the direction of the hunter-wannabe, "And Mrs. Hendricks."

"Karen, we need to evacuate you all."

"Don't need to tell us twice!" the old man started to get up before his wife put a hand on his thigh. He settled back down immediately without complaint.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hendricks can't leave. Mrs. Hendricks has a disease which keeps her out of sunlight. She can't leave until nightfall." Karen settled down on the ground, pulling up a laptop as she did so. "You're welcome to stay until then." She muttered.

Wrin waved Pliers and I over, whispering to us.

"We can't leave wounded here, but we can't leave our car alone either. One of us has to stay, keep contact with us through Karen's laptop, and it can't be you Viz, you're the only one that knows how to use our internet right now." I wasn't going to volunteer but, it made me feel better that I wasn't included on the to-stay list.

"I'll stick around, just come back as soon as it hits dusk. I'll get them ready." Pliers volunteered, Wrin nodded before turning to Karen.

"Karen, Vizzera and I need to prepare for you and your group's arrival at the Tower. We're going to leave Sgt. V here with you, but we are taking Dmin with us." Karen nodded, looking up to us.

"Thank you." She said softly as Pliers stood next to her.

I walked over to Dmin; he completely ignored me as I stared at him. I felt intimidated simply standing next to him. Shaking my head I decided it'd be best to get this over with.

"Hey, Daymon."

"Its Dmin…Dee-Men" He didn't look up, just hissed at me.

"Alright, sorry, Dmin, we're taking you to Chaminade Tower first."

"Don't want to go."

"What?"

"Don't want to go."

"Fine, die out here." This got him to look up. Blood was caked unto the left side of his face, making him look like half of his face was permanently red. His left eye was swollen shut, and his lip was busted. He had a bandage on his forehead, but it was obvious the bandage wasn't doing any good.

"I can't die." He growled. Oddly his voice wasn't hampered by the busted lip.

"Your human, you can die." I shrugged and turned around.

"I made a promise..." Dmin started mumbling, I stayed where I was while Wrin came up, listening to Dmin. "I promised I would…"

"Karen said Dmin would fight coming with us, but he's too valuable to her group to let him die. His jacket is covering more wounds, so Dr. Jacobs needs to see him now." Dmin growled softly before passing out behind me, I turned around as Wrin darted past me, checking his pulse. "Still alive. Pliers, Viz, carry him to the truck for me?" I nodded and grabbed Dmin's feet while Pliers grabbed his shoulders. We hefted him out to the truck while Wrin walked over to talk to Karen.

"Do we have enough room for them?" Pliers asked me as we carefully buckled Dmin into the backseat of the van.

"Yea, we are only using half of the dormitory's third floor. We have four floors left to play with; we just haven't made sure their empty." Pliers nodded as Wrin came out, and walked into the gun shop.

"Viz, toss the rest of your armor, it's all useless. You'll be making sure we don't hurt Dmin on the trip back." I nodded, quickly unhooking everything and tossing it a few feet away from the van before climbing in. I knelt between two seats, using my size to keep me pinned between the two chairs. Dmin groaned as the van started, but was still out cold. I noticed he was bleeding on the chair as we started moving.

"Wrin, floor it. We'll lose Dmin if you don't." Wrin didn't respond vocally, but I could tell she heard me when the van's engine groaned in protest of going faster than it wanted.

* * *

POV of Alice Lyd

* * *

I sat quietly in Dr Jacobs' office, twirling a plastic cup of water as Michael stood behind me at the window. He had moved the drape so he could see outside while he thought. Dr Jacobs had left already, going down to Vizzera's father's corpse to investigate it with Ivan as his bodyguard.

"What if a Tank launched it up?" Michael hummed. I shook my head.

"The force of a Tank's blow against such a small hunter would have caused the hunter to have multiple injuries. The hunter would be a baseball, and break the window, but otherwise would not be able to attack by the end of the rigorous session of kickball. As well, once again, we would have heard the Tank, or it would have attacked us once we took Vizzera's father down."

"Was worth a shot."

"I know." I sighed, taking a sip of my water. I was beginning to wonder just how much clean water we will have left soon. With all the showers, dishes, and cooking, I was pretty sure we'd be out soon. I made a mental note to talk to Vizzera or Wrin the next chance I got.

"Maybe it jumped off a ledge each time."

"There are no ledges close enough to the window for a hunter to leap. The closest ledge is two buildings over."

Michael sighed as he put his head against the glass. I felt bad for him, every time he offered a suggestion I'd put him down. I picked up my discarded pencil and chewed on the eraser for a while as Ivan came in.

"Alice, Dr. Jacobs needs you, Wrin and Viz brought back a wounded." He said breathlessly as he leaned against the wall.

"Got it" I got out of my chair, and out of the office as quickly as I could, heading for the elevator.

* * *

PoV: Vizzera Amari

* * *

I sighed as I got out of the elevator, and looked at the boarded up window that had been the death of my father. We had rushed Dmin into the building, where Dr. Jacobs took him immediately into one of his three patient rooms. The rooms were too small for even storage, so giving him those rooms was the best option.

I walked in my office sighing, my cat had decided that my desk was her new bed, and was happily sleeping on it. She was seating just perfectly to get in my way. I pet her a bit before shaking the mouse of my computer.

**Sgt. V:** _Vizzera, send a message when you get back._

**Vizzera Amari: **_Hey there hot stuff, would you like to speak with Salty or Sexy?_

**Sgt. V: **_What are you smoking?_

**Vizzera Amari: **_Bad joke involving—nevermind I'm not going to say._

**Vizzera Amari: **_Whatcha need?_

**Sgt. V: **_How is Demon doing?_

**Vizzera Amari: **_That's how you spell it? Original. Jacobs has him in room 1_

**Sgt. V: **_We are going to clean out this building, so get as many vehicles as possible._

**Vizzera Amari: **_rdgr – I'll have Jeremey illegally drive just for shits and giggles_

**Sgt. V: **_Bad pun Viz, keep those to yourself will you?_

**Vizzera Amari: **_I try but they keep bubbling up like boomer vomit on a good day_

**Sgt. V: **_Let me talk to wrin._

**Vizzera Amari: **_I'll stop, Wrin's right now taking care of something with Michael. He stopped her at the elevator._

Pliers and I kept contact the rest of the day, and he notified me of Mrs. Hendricks' health, and how it was diminishing as fast as the sun was falling. I heard a knock on my door just as I was getting up to leave. Wrinwalked in, by the looks of it she was able to clean herself up. She walked over to me handed me a box, I pointed at the box, then at myself, she nodded, grinning, I pulled out my special box-knife just for personal items (I had put a bunch of stickers of pirates on it, and did what I could to dye the blade red. The blade ended up a soft pink, but it was better than nothing. No one can steal my box-knife without me noticing.) and I tore into the box. Wrin folded her arms over her chest as I pulled out an anti-dog bite suit and three large dog shock collars. At the bottom was a note stating what I had received, and that I owed Michael, Ivan, Idu, Wrin, and Samantha one favor each.

"You let your sister and Samantha go along?" I asked while looking up at her in disbelief and Wrin shrugged.

"We cleared the area before we let them enter, Idu wanted to be a dog-trainer, and ended up learning more about dogs than I could ever imagine, so she picked out the collars, which are for your bet of collaring three hunters. The fat suit is for training them, can't use it in battle, it's too hot outside half the time we are out there." I nodded, smiling as tears fell down my cheeks. I was ecstatic that they had done that for me, really.

"Thank you, hey, how is Dmin?"

"He's stable, keeps having fits in his dreams though. Have you reported your wounds to Dr. Jacobs?" I shook my head and looked down. I knew I had to do it but, I didn't want to be killed immediately if I were found to be infected. I wanted to live out the rest of my life, and then be killed after infection.

"I'm just going to Neosporin the wounds and bandage them. No sense in having anyone worry, I haven't felt like eating anyone or nothing." Wrin didn't look convinced, but let me off the hook anyway, at least for now.

"It's time we go pick up the rest, any word from the Altanore group?"

"Yea, we need all the drivers we can get, their going to clear out the store entirely." Wrin nodded and left, I pulled my jacket off for a moment to look at my right arm. The wounds were caked with blood, but I was fine. I debated for a moment if I should wash them now and Neosporin them, or do it later. I decided to get it over with and headed for the bathroom.

As I left the restroom, I noticed Michael was leaning against the wall waiting for me. Rolling my eyes, I turned to the elevator.

"I hear a hunter." Michael looked at the boarded window as I hit the down button. I heard the soft growling of a hunter as well, and hoped it wasn't my captive trying to get me into trouble. As the door opened, I screamed and jumped in the door, Michael followed me as I pushed the buttons to close the elevator, Michael hit another button, the fire alarm button, and the elevator door slammed shut, but moved down at its normal speed.

"Where did you see the hunter I'll go back up and take care of it." Michael turned to me, I looked past him, feeling guilty for pulling a trick on him. I had purposefully screamed to get him to stay away from the stairs, no matter the circumstances, that hunter was mine to kill when I felt the need to.

"I saw it jump out the open window in the lounge." I muttered, the lounge window was stuck open, and no one really went in there so we never boarded up the window. I was surprised I hadn't been killed come to think of it.

"I'll board up the window too, tonight then."

"I'll help."

"Thanks."

Wrin greeted us as we left the elevator. She was carrying her broken screwdrivers, an eyeball was still pierced on one of them, cringing, I pointed it out. I started laughing as I watched Wrin notice and freak out, screaming she ran for the door as she tossed the entire screwdriver behind her. I bent over laughing as Michael retrieved the screwdriver for her, leaving me with my father's corpse.

I waved at my dad as I walked over to him, and knelt beside his corpse.

"Hey dad," I began, whispering so no one would hear. "Sorry you're not gone yet, it's not windy enough for us to properly burn you. But hey, you get to see mom for a little bit longer. Hey dad…" I took a deep breath, looking around before I spoke, "Thanks for coming upstairs, I know you were trying to apologize your way. Can you do me a favor? Help mom…she's losing it and I can't help her." I pat the towel a bit, where I knew the coin was. "Love you dad, wish me luck on my new mission!" I got up and ran for the door, jumping down the stairs and over the stone rail into the parking lot.

"Took you long enough!" Ivan said as he climbed into the huge Candy Van. He hated that I called it that, but I could swear, it looked like one of those vans pedophiles used to drive around and kidnap children in. I shrugged as Wrin came up to me, and gently guided me towards my own vehicle, I got myself a police squad car. Ecstatic that I got to ride in one, I danced around the vehicle, until I realized that I was going to drive it.

"HECK YEA!!" I squealed as I jumped into the car. Ignoring the radio and doohickeys, I started the car up and drove it out of the parking lot just as the radio beeped in the car.

"Viz, can you hear me?" Wrin's voice came through the radio, it was crackly, but I could decipher the words. I parked the car, pushing the brake too fast, jerking myself forward in my seat. Shaking my head a bit, I reached for the radio and pushed the button on the side.

"Yo yo—whats up snake dawg? Gonna blap-blap that powah majigger yea!" I failed horribly at quoting an old parody I once saw. Michael came through the radio this time.

"Viz, don't ever do that again. You're going to play the suicide car, since you have no armor, you'll be staying in that squad car we pinched. While we are filling up the vehicles with people and supplies, you'll be running over infected, and taking occasional bullets along the way. Be careful not to run over any of us, Over."

"Fuck..." I put the radio down, and made sure the button wasn't on. I was going to be the infected's target number 1! Great! Might as well run over a boomer or something along the way, maybe tie some chunks of meat unto the car while I'm at it.

Hey…That isn't a bad idea.

I picked up the radio once more as Ivan and his Candy-Van drove past me, stopping just outside the parking lot.

"Hey, can we stop by a butcher or something? The infected are more likely to attack a vehicle with food on it, than a vehicle with just boomer guts on it."

"We don't want to get you killed you know." Wrin's voice came over the radio immediately.

"I'm not going to get killed, I drive too bad to die." I pointed out. Really, I didn't even have a driver's license yet, just me and my experience with video games.

"We will stop by the butchers. Ivan, head down Culbera." Michael silenced both of us instantly. "The cars will drive in this order, Front, Vizzera, Behind, Ivan, Wrin, Alice, Alicia, Samantha, Michael. The cars will park in this order as well. Over."

"Uhm..Who is Alicia?" I asked over the radio.

"My sister you potato!" Wrin called over. Oh, Idu is Alicia…I'd prefer Idu, but now I knew her real name. I'd probably forget it again, but ah well. I quickly drove my car into position, realizing that I still was a horrid driver, I barely managed to avoid Ivan's Candy-Van.

"Watch where you're parking!" Ivan called over the radio, tempted to respond, I chose not to, screaming at my back windshield as I parked the car while everyone else got into formation.

"FUCKING DICK NEEDS A NEW SET OF BALLS" I felt better after that. Michael came over the radio one more time.

"Beginning Convoy to Culebra Meat. Please fasten your seat belts, and Vizzera avoid running over boomers. Now Vizzera, turn left, the shop we are looking for is on your right."

"Thanks Garmin!" I called into the radio. I heard some laughed coming through back at me from several respondents, and smiled, moving unto my target.

Time to meat-a-tize my vehicle. Driving corndog anyone?


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Left 4 Dead**

**Authors Note:** Felt like I needed a quick zombie-filled break between essays. I'll be finally free of all this doom and gloom (finals) on May 8th.

Got an interactive bit here, if you have any orientation questions, please review or PM me them. I'll add them next story. (I may end up if I have time this summer, making orientation into a little 1930's type movie(this is john, john makes bikes etc..))

Also: Note, Viz does explode for no reason. I'm basing this fact on how I used to be as an individual. I used to explode to wiggle around that little bacon of power I never had. Yep, was a power nut, now, I can do without. Just wanted to mention that people like Viz can, and did happen.

Also on the OCs, yes! I'm ALWAYS accepting OCs! I've got all but two OCs into the story. I may have forgotten your OC, so if you submit one (or two or nine or forty-two) and do not see it listed below, then message me or something. I may have lost it somewhere. (the two OCs I've not added yet are Adam (a.k.a. Ziplock) belongs to AcsZiplock and Yuan Grey belongs to Kaioo)

Left 2 Die OCs:

**Michael Turner** belongs to _Hell Spawn Magma Master Jirrue_

**Ivan** belongs to _Zero no Mahou_

**Sgt. V (a.k.a. Pliers)** belongs to _Zombie Jesus_

**Wrin** belongs to _Wrin_

**Karen Altanore** belongs to _ShadedUmbreon_

**Jonah (a.k.a. Dmin)** belongs to _TheRedLucario_

**Harvey** Belongs _toharveykaiba_

**Katie Ava Night** belongs to _ImagativeRainbowPenguin_

**Rachel** belongs to _ecmcookiez_

**Blaze Hammen** belongs to _Palistus_

**:::WTF WAS GOING ON IN CHAPTER 9:::**

"_Thanks Garmin!" I called into the radio. I heard some laughed coming through back at me from several respondents, and smiled, moving unto my target._

_Time to meat-a-tize my vehicle. Driving corndog anyone?_

**:::START OF CHAPTER 10:::**

We all parked in a line in front of the meat market, Michael yelled on the radio for me to stay in my car while he, Wrin and Ivan went in, checking for problems. I knew he meant either the horde, or tanks, after all, we were parking in front of the meat market, we would get ourselves killed if I wasn't ready. I pulled my car up so that I'd just have to hit the gas if they came running out. I didn't have to wait long, as Wrin came jogging out and stopped at my window.

"Hey, help us carry this meat out." Wrin pointed behind her as Michael came out of the meat store holding a few sticks of salami. He took his shoe-laces off and tied the salami to my side mirror after I climbed out of the car window. I don't know why I decided it was a good idea to try it, I just know that asphalt isn't very tasty. Wrin just kicked me and left me to get up on my own, I crawled up and chased after her, leaning on her in a walking hug as she opened the door.

"I love you Wrin you're so sweet and lovable, will you marry me?" I whispered in her ear.

"I love you too…now get off."

"Ow." I winced as I let her go, hugging myself and shivering.

"What?" She turned around for a moment, watching me cower in my frozen mind.

"You just…burned me with a cold shoulder!"

"You're really smoking something." I nodded, grinning as I ran into the building and off in a random direction. The Meat Market was actually quite small, there was a counter on one side of the room with a hole in the wall that I assumed was to the back room, a register had been thrown on the ground, the money left aside. Blood was caked on the countertops. There was a large man laying face down on the counter, blood still dripping from his buried face. I wasn't tempting fate to find out if it was alive or not. Michael came over and slammed a meat-hook into the back of its neck. It groaned, twitched until it fell off the counter, slamming the meat hook further into its neck in the process, killing itself.

"Michael, you're being charged with assisted suicide." I turned to him, trying my best at looking official. He ignored me as he jumped over the counter, and darted into the abyss I've decided was the meat-racks. I looked around, noticing that I couldn't find Wrin, she might have been in the back, picking out prime rib to put on my dashboard.

I carefully crawled under the locked doohickey. That thingy the counters have that you pick up and walk through the counter. I never could remember its name, but I always wanted one, they always looked like so much fun. I slipped on some blood, ending up doing the splits under the counter and knocking my head on it at the same time. Gasping, I nearly screeched at the pain, my legs weren't supposed to bend that way, nor had I ever wanted them to. Carefully I slid out from under the counter and wobbled over to the hole in the wall.

The hole was really a hole, it looked like someone just bashed down the wall in hopes of getting past the security door into the meat locker. They had obviously managed at the price of having nearly the entire stock of meat expire in a matter of days. It smelled awful, worse than Ivan and his burrito nights. I crawled into the room, dodging hanging meat as I followed the sounds of Michael and Wrin's voices. I didn't want to touch this meat unless I really had to. I caught up with the duo just as Michael pulled open a door, Wrin had her needle gun aimed at the door. Two people were cowering in the room, both male, one had a Smoker's tongue wrapped loosely around his body, his uzi held high in the air, aiming at the ceiling, while his butcher's knife was held with the side of its blade to his chest. The other looked quite dead, the Smoker's tongue wrapped tightly around his neck, his hands permanently stuck pulling at the tongue, his mouth wide open and eyes bulging. Tempted to crack a fail joke, I bit my lip and turned away.

"C'mon, lets go. We'll take you to safety." Michael was saying as he reached forward, the living survivor shuddered, clinging to his smoked counterpart, he apparently didn't notice the knife slice into his arm.

"What did I miss?" I asked softly to Wrin.

"We found another survivor, claims his name is Blaze. We're going to leave with him."

"I can…" Blaze began, holding up his arm as he noticed he was bleeding. He ignored it as he looked up at us again, "I can…drive the meat wagon…get some food from here.." I looked over at Wrin, who smiled.

"Sure, Michael, Can you assign some people to help him fill up the meat wagon while we finish making Viz the largest target in the world?" Michael nodded as Wrin turned to me. "Find the stinkiest venison and attach it to your car." I nodded, and turned to the meat, taking note I'd have to actually TOUCH the meat, I rubbed my shoes on the ground a bit, taking note that the floor was still slick enough to slide around in. I didn't note that I hadn't ice skated in nearly twelve years, and tried to take off. Not only did I not move, but I was going backwards. Wrin had turned away, but turned back when she heard me crack up laughing. She pushed me, sending me flying into the wall. I used the wall to propel myself around the room, grabbing the small meat that I could easily carry to the car.

I did a little dance as Michael and Ivan tied the last string of salami on the hood of my car. It was really boring to watch the entire group sit around stringing old expired meat to my car. Blaze had finished filling the meat-wagon beyond its limit, and was being careful to keep this new horde of meat alive. Even the inside of my car had a pinch of meat loving thanks to Wrin, who thought it'd be hilarious to put some sausage on the rear view mirror after she poked dice holes into it.

"Its your own personal pair of fuzzy dice!" She had said. I really shouldn't have responded.

"Their not fuzzy."

She pointed out that they were fuzzy by pointing out the mold growing on the backside. I was about to toss them out of the car when Michael came up, asking me a question about how I was going to live with all the infected tearing at my car. I'd said something about praying to the god of OMGWTFIMGONNADIE but I think he didn't care, or ignored me, or both.

"Here." Wrin popped into my view, handing me a set of pizza cutters "You forgot these at the tower, oh and take this one!" She handed me a tazer that shot its prongs. I took them and sat them in the passenger's seat.

"Awesome." I groaned as Michael's voice popped in over the radio.

"Arrangement change: Front: Michael, Behind, Vizzera, Blaze, Wrin, Alice, Alicia, Samantha, Ivan." I drove to my position as he spoke, "When you are in position, please say Over."

"Over." Blaze came in quietly, either he was quiet, or his radio sucked.

"Over." Wrin yawned, it was getting really dark.

"Over." Alicia piped happily as I parked.

"Under." I acted like I'd said over as I heard Alice's laughing.

"O-Over" she stuttered, laughing between words.

"And ABROAD!" Ivan called, I raised my eyebrow. Wrin called me weird, but Ivan was apparently having a weird battle with me, either that or it was just fun to mess with Michael, who was probably raging on his steering wheel by now.

"On the wild blu—" Samantha got cut off as Michael growled over the radio.

"Would you refrain from being retarded on the radio? We are trying to save people, not get ourselves killed!" I looked over at my fuzzy die, then back at the radio, picking it up. I wasn't able to push the button in time before Michael caught me. "Viz, yes, we know you're trying to get yourself killed. Don't mention it." I pouted and put the receiver back down.

I really didn't like going outside with Michael anymore, but that was just me. Can't be serious the entire time.

Michael pulled out, and we began our long darting spree back to Altanore Guns. We made it in about a ten minute drive. Everyone parked as I began lazily driving up and down the street. With no infected popping out, my job was quite easy. Everyone else jumped out of their cars and began to pull boxes out of the gun shop, Pliers ran over and knocked on my window as I parked my car for a moment. As I rolled the window down, he handed me a paper bag.

"What's this for?" I asked as I looked into it. Yep, was empty.

"When you vomit!" He explained cheerfully, walking off to his job before I could respond with anything besides a disturbed look on my face. I shook my head as I rolled the window back up, driving around once more.

Ivan drove Mr. and Mrs. Hendricks to the tower as everyone packed up. Wrin told me they were staying in the fifth floor, since I had boarded up most of the windows up there to keep the electronics safe. She also took my job for a few minutes while I stretched my legs, having cramped them from constantly driving around in circles doing nothing. When I got back in the car, Wrin waved me off.

"We're almost done, so not much more of this. If all goes well, we should be able to keep the corndog car."

"Don't want it."

"Why not?"

"The scent will have infected come to the tower, plus it isn't as much fun as I'd thought."

"Alright." Wrin ran back to packing as I resumed my patrol. Thirty minutes into the patrol, I got a buzz on the radio.

"—iz, Ta—min—om—he—nee—" a voice came. Freaking out, I hit the gas and drove back to the gun shop, driving past a tank who had made quite a few potholes in the asphalt. Several infected ran after my car as I spun the car around, driving back at the tank to ram it's hip. The tank moved, but noticed I was a target either way, causing me to start screaming at the top of my lungs as the tank chased me around my patrol route. I looked at the rear view mirror to check how far away the tank should be when I noticed that there wasn't one tank out there, there were two.

"My luck." I groaned, grabbing my radio as I got hit by a large chunk of asphalt in the back windshield. The windshield shattered, the roof crumpled in a bit, causing the siren to go off, calling more infected.

"Wrin! Michael! Someone!" I screamed as I passed the gun shop again, Wrin responded.

"—done, run—candy van! Leave corndog—!" I made a mental recording of that as I swerved, narrowly avoiding another block of asphalt. Grabbing my paper bag and tazer, I bolted out of the car, screaming my lungs out as I ran towards the candy van. Karen was standing inside the van, holding the back doors open as Ivan began to drive, I jumped for the van, landing inside, on my stomach and slid the entire way up so I could see Ivan's feet.

"Hi there..oop bye there!" I waved as Karen closed the doors, Ivan was pushing the gas down, and I slid right back to the back doors, slamming into the doors, and four survivors in one shot.

"Nice to meet you guys! Howdy!" I grinned, not bothering to try to get up as we drove.

"Hi" A male's voice called, I couldn't see where anyone was, we all were a ball of limbs by now.

Just as I found I could move again, Ivan parked the van, causing us all to launch forward again. Someone grabbed my ankle before I could slam my head into the passenger's seat.

"Thanks!" I grinned, sitting up. Michael was the one to open the doors.

"Who told you to leave that vehicle there?" he growled.

"Michael, I'll talk to you in the god damn tower, in a private room." I growled right back, I'd had enough of his shitty mood. "Until then, get this shit into the tower NOW!" I screamed. He grumbled, but sulked off. "Everyone, I'm not in a good mood anymore, MOVE IT!" I got out of the van, and grabbed the nearest box to be taken in. "If I find ANYONE who is slacking, you will not eat." I turned and walked into the building.

It took us another two hours to get all of the supplies into the tower, with the added fact that Ivan and Samantha both vanished after carrying in their first boxes, I notified Alice to refuse to feed them. I didn't think she'd listen to my request either, so I sat in the kitchen quietly, watching everyone eat, leave, and move on.

"Viz," Wrin came in, she filled a glass of water before crawling over to sit on the couch with me. "Let them eat."

"We are not housing useless people. Give me two good reasons their going to eat." I glared at Wrin.

She took a sip of water before she spoke, taking time to think up a response.

"One, Samantha was making sure that the pets were alright, food and water wise, she also checked up on Dmin while we were unpacking. Two, Ivan checked up on the Hendricks, and boarded up the remaining windows in the fifth floor. Now let them eat." I nodded, Wrin smiled and left. Before long, Ivan and Samantha peeked into the room.

"Its true? We can eat now?" Samantha asked softly. I nodded again.

"Make sure Wrin, or I know what you were doing when something like this happens again. I won't be lenient again." I stood up and left in search of Michael.

He was waiting for me in my office, my cat was hissing at him as I walked in. Calmly I walked over and pet the cat, calming her down as I spoke.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?" I asked him

"Calming down. In the field, I am the leader. In the residence, you and Wrin are the leaders." Michael turned to me. "In the hospital, Dr. Jacobs is the leader, in the dormitory, Samantha is the leader. Everyone has their own place, and you were making fun of mine."

I sighed, shaking my head. He was right, but I wasn't ready to back down just yet, I wasn't going to be a weak leader.

"I'm still a higher rank than you. Wrin can easily take over the field operations. Do not fight me, otherwise I'll leave you out." I glared at him. He smiled, shrugging.

"I'll take that into consideration Tyrant Vizzera." He laughed as he headed out of the room, stopping for a moment and turning. "I'm assuming, you want to let me off the hook. But don't want to look bad." I turned bright red, hiding my face in my hands. He laughed again and left.

"Shadow, I've been caught! Oh noes!" I laughed as the cat nudged my hand, begging for more love. I complied, petting her before getting up and heading to bed.

I woke up the next morning, having fallen out of my bed. Wrin had covered me with my blanket on her way out of the room. Groaning, I rolled over and got up. I don't think I'll ever get used to bunk beds.

I headed over to the kitchen, waving to Alice and Wrin as they sat at the table, Wrin was drawing the roof of the tower and dormitory on a paper as Alice was talking about some kind of rain catcher.

"Hey, what flood plane is this?" Wrin asked me as I shuffled in.

"Don't you know?" I grumbled. Alice and Wrin shook their heads.

"Moved here last month." Alice explained.

"Five years. This year is the fifth year. The rain comes in mid-October I think." I groaned, putting my head against the window. I was almost tempted to go get the sounds of nature CDs and a CD player, it was that quiet outside now.

"We're making a rain catcher and filter." Wrin explained to me. I really didn't care so I waved it off.

"Have fun, call me when you need help."

"Gotcha."

I left the room as one of the Altanore group caught up with me.

"You're Vizzera right?" The woman asked, I nodded. "We'd all like to introduce ourselves, come! We've already introduced ourselves to everyone but you."

"Fuck" I grumbled, following the woman down the hall. All of the Altanore Guns group were seated in the back office. There were no windows, so Mr. and Mrs. Hendricks were there as well, they looked as exhausted as I felt. Even Dmin was in the room, although he looked more like a zombie from Dr. Jacobs' drugs.

"Viz, I'd like you to meet Harvey, Katie, Rachel, and Jonah." I looked to the group,

"Harvey, computer geek." Harvey was the kid wearing a t-shirt with jeans, his short brown hair was out of control, which he kept trying to fix. I assumed he used to keep it jelled up in some fashion, and had to get used to this new, jell-less world.

"Katie Ava Night, I'm a sniper, went looking for ammo when I met Karen and the gang." Katie said about herself, she wore a small brown leather jacket with a purple striped blouse, her blue jeans were ripped at the knees but, otherwise okay. She also wore a pair of brown heels.

"Rachel, was training for the military when this happened." Rachel was a blonde, wearing a green tank top with skinny blue jeans and black combat boots, she looked thin for her size but I wasn't complaining.

"Jhuhh…" Dmin grumbled. I couldn't get used to either name, but it was easier just to say Dmin than Jonah. I sat there pondering the choice of names when I noticed I was being spoken to.

"Thank you for saving us." Mrs. Hendricks was saying as I came back to reality. "We had just lost our only contact to the outside world when you came in."

"Contact to the outside world?" I asked, this piqued my interest.

"Vicki was keeping contact outside before she died." Karen replied quickly.

"Who was Vicki?" I asked, no one spoke for a bit before Mr. Hendricks piped up.

"Thief. Vicki came in with the sole intention of killin' anythin' to get what she wanted. Real manipulative psycho. Problem is, she got stuck with us. She decided to help us. All was goin' good till she found a boomer was on the roof. She got it, but she got knocked off the roof in the process. By the time we got to her, she was already dead." I shook my head, about to speak before he piped up again, "She was in the military, dunno what branch. Kept in contact with them the entire time. They were gonna save us till three days before 'er death. Vicki lost all contact suddenly with 'em. We think they got killed."

I nodded, standing up.

"Welcome to Chaminade Tower. Have you been through orientation?"

"No." Karen replied for them.

"Alright, lets begin then. The rule we live by is, you don't work, you don't eat. You work now for the good of the entire Tower. If your death helps the tower, then you will die. If you do not want to comply to these rules, you're welcome to leave at any time. Food is served at six-thirty, noon, and eight thirty. Any time we catch you in the fridge unauthorized to be in, you will be banned from the kitchen entirely and be denied the next two meals." I began to pace as I continued to explain.

"The fifth floor is forbidden to enter without permission from me unless emergency or giving me a message. If you find yourself up there, do not mess with any of the machines, they are finicky. Everyone is a leader of their own vicinity, if you wish to create a group, such as the gunnery squad, or the scavenger group. You need to speak with either me, or Wrin. If you create a group without our permission, you just have to tell us it exists. We will disband useless groups. Any suggestions for anything are taken to heart. If you have any loved ones you would like to mourn, we have a room dedicated to writing down the names and dates of their deaths. This is in the fifth floor, however, it is far away from the electronics side of the floor. To use the elevator, press the floor you want to go to, and hold the Open, and Close buttons as the elevator closes. If you do not, the elevator is set to immediately release it's locks and break itself." I paused, taking a deep breath before continuing. I don't know how I was just pulling all of our unwritten rules so quickly out of my memory.

"If you find yourself in a pickle, and need to get down fast, hold those same buttons, and push the alarm button. The door will slam shut. Do not play with the elevator, as it will kill you. The stairs do not work, they are all barricaded, do not meander into the stairs, not all the doors are barricaded. We do not want any more bodies. All corpses are to be reported to Wrin or Michael. Your Residence director is Samantha Flynn, your Hospital manager is Dr. Jacobs, your Scavenger hunter director is Michael Turner. There are no other groups currently available. The hospital is on the fourth floor, while the residence and the kitchen are on the third floor. Don't do anything stupid, Don't die. The cars are always ripped apart each night, do not try to defend them. Do not leave anything important in them. If you want a pet, notify me. Can't think of anything else. If you want the orientation again, come see me. Otherwise, enjoy your stay." I turned and left them, not waiting for any questions. I walked out of the room and saw Michael walking up to me with a smug look on his face.

"Nice orientation maybe next time you could make posters with pictures to help you along." He said with a smirk. I looked up at him and forced a smile.

"Maybe **you** would like to make the posters for the next orientation." I said with my hands on my hips.

"No thanks too much work as it is." And with that he walked away. When he rounded the corner I felt a smile come to my face. One point goes to Vizzera!


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Left 4 Dead**

**Authors Note: **_I'm ALWAYS accepting OCs! I started a Left 2 Die bloopers story. Check it out! :D_

_I can't post as often on the L2D Bloopers as I do on the main story, so please be patient for those :P  
_

_.net/s/5023314/1/Left_2_Die_Bloopers_

_Yep – with the posting of this story, that means the hiatus is over. I'm done with school this semester. I do have summer school coming up but that shouldn't take up toooo much of my time. Anywho! Read on my lovelies! :D_

Left 2 Die OCs:

**Michael Turner** belongs to _Hell Spawn Magma Master Jirrue_

**Ivan** belongs to _Zero no Mahou_

**Sgt. V (a.k.a. Pliers)** belongs to _Zombie Jesus_

**Wrin** belongs to _Wrin_

**Karen Altanore** belongs to _ShadedUmbreon_

**Jonah (a.k.a. Dmin)** belongs to _TheRedLucario_

**Harvey** Belongs _toharveykaiba_

**Katie Ava Night** belongs to _ImagativeRainbowPenguin_

**Rachel** belongs to _ecmcookiez_

**Blaze Hammen** belongs to _Palistus_

**Adam (a.k.a. Ziplock) **belongs to _AcsZiplock_

_man that character list is getting long haha  
_

_

* * *

_**:::WTF WAS GOING ON IN CHAPTER 10:::**

"_Maybe __**you**__ would like to make the posters for the next orientation." I said with my hands on my hips._

"_No thanks too much work as it is." And with that he walked away. When he rounded the corner I felt a smile come to my face. One point goes to Vizzera!_

**:::START OF CHAPTER 11:::**

I shuffled into my office after my encounter with Michael. I really wasn't very tired, and decided that work must be done. I decided I didn't really need to use my computer for a change, and turned on the speakers – that way if someone messaged me I'd be able to hear it.

I pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil and leaned on my desk, tapping the end of the pencil against my nose while I thought of things to do. It took me around ten minutes to realize that no one really did inventory on all the things we actually had. Grinning from ear to ear, I took my paper and pencil and bolted out of the room. I wrote down everything based on which floor we were on, from generators to gas to toiletries to food. I wrote even my own supplies down, which computers weren't working up to their standards and which were. It didn't really look like anything needed to be replaced just yet, maybe an Ethernet cable or two but that didn't really bother me.

The fact that there were no sets of extra clothes anywhere.

I spun around in my chair as I thought. Jeremey specifically had grown quite a bit, and his old pants were starting to look like women's capris. I also knew that most of the fighting crew were running out of clothes from the closets in the rooms, as we kept tearing up the other clothes. My train of thought quickly diminished when I heard a soft _mew_ come from the other side of my door. Laughing softly I got up and opened the door, surprised to see Alice, Wrin, and Katie Ava standing at the doorway. Alice was holding Shadow, who was purring happily and mewing as she scratched the cat's head. I raised an eyebrow as I turned, inviting them all into the room.

"Have you slept at all?" Alice asked as she let Shadow down, the cat immediately jumped up on my desk and fell asleep.

"No, not really tired yet." My body contradicted me by yawning mid-sentence. I shook my head as I turned, opening the side-wall closet and pulled out three folding chairs, setting them up in the room for the women. "What'd you need?" I asked as I carefully sat down in my chair. I was yawning up a storm now. I leaned against my desk, using my hands as a pillow as Wrin began.

"We need tampons." THAT woke me up. I jerked back a bit – Wrin? Blunt? When'd this happen?

"Uhm….come to think of it I never found any while doing an inventory last night…" I looked up, Katie Ava was looking down at the chair and blushing. I pointed at her with a questioning look. Wrin shook her head.

"We need to get them now, unless you like to clean up blood stains." I shook my head, knowing the group, someone would think that someone else was wounded, and would go around checking for infection.

"Well, we can do a women's essentials and other restocking trip." I looked down at my paper, written front to back and even in the margins were the items we had. I quickly took out a separate paper. "There are a bunch of things we have, but having only one person identify what we need isn't a good idea. All of us are going to stay in this room until we have a tangible list of the junk we need for this upcoming resupply trip."

"Are we going to need a convoy again?" Wrin asked as Katie Ava reached over and pet the cat. I smiled as Shadow scotched over to get more loving from her.

"Probably, depending on what we need and how close all the places will be from each other. The resupply may take more than one or two days depending on what we need." I replied to Wrin.

"Well, lets start then!" Alice was geared up, already throwing medical supplies at me faster than I could write them down. Sometimes I couldn't spell them and had to have her spell them for me. After the third time I asked for the spelling she just took the paper from me and began to write her entire list down. Shaking my head, I took out a few more pieces of paper.

"Katie—" I stopped as Katie Ava looked away, raising an eyebrow. "Don't want me to call you that?" She shook her head.

"Call me Ava, please." I nodded, and handed her a pen and paper.

"Ava, can you write down what supplies you need? Same for you Wrin? I'm going to go around and request a list from everyone." Wrin nodded as she took paper and a pencil from me. I took a huge stack of paper and a box of pens out with me, walking around the building finding everyone that was awake.

I managed to find Michael, Sarah (Jeremey's mother), Pliers, Samantha, Blaze, Karen, Harvey, Rachel, Mr. Hendricks and Ivan. I slid two papers under Idu's door and a pen with information on what I needed from her, as well as under my mother's door. My mother opened the door as I was leaving, and called me over.

"Vizzera…I'm sorry." She said softly, I shook my head and hugged her.

"Don't be. Just work with us." She nodded, I could tell she had lost some weight, and mentioned it. She laughed a very hollow laugh, which made me feel bad. I didn't let her see my upset face as I explained what I needed, and waited for her very short list of items. As I headed back to my office, I got attacked by Pliers, Blaze, Sarah, and Ivan with their lists.

"We've got Michael's and Samantha's lists Viz!" Wrin called as I opened the door. Ava was no-where to be seen.

"Where's Ava?"

"Potty break" Alice handed me her paper as Wrin handed over Michael and Samantha's lists.

"Well ladies, all we are waiting for is Idu, Mr. Hendricks, Karen, Harvey, Rachel to hand over their lists." I sat down in front of my computer as it beeped. Perfect freaking timing.

_**Ziplock (6:48 AM): **__Yo!_

_**Chaminade Tower (6:48 AM): **__Hello, You have contacted the Chaminade Tower Survival Network. Please hold for a representative to respond to your call._

_**Ziplock (6:48 AM): **__gay_

_**Chaminade Tower (6:48 AM): **__Sorry about that, its automatic._

_**Ziplock (6:49 AM): **__Its telling me to shut up and die_

_**Chaminade Tower (6:49 AM): **__It'll be fixed._

_**Chaminade Tower (6:49 AM): **__There its off now._

_**Chaminade Tower (6:49 AM): **__What can we do for you?_

_**Ziplock (6:49 AM): **__You can come say hi, maybe invite me over for tea?_

_**Chaminade Tower (6:49 AM): **__can do. Where are you located?_

_**Ziplock (6:49 AM): **__I'd tell you -- but then I'd have to kill you_

_**Chaminade Tower (6:50 AM): **__Don't know?_

_**Ziplock (6:50 AM): **__Nope._

_**Chaminade Tower (6:50 AM): **__Great_

_**Ziplock (6:50 AM): **__I can find it_

_**Ziplock (6:52 AM): **__unlock your freaking internet!_

_**Chaminade Tower (6:52 AM): **__its not supposed to be locked_

_**Ziplock (6:52 AM): **__it freakin' is!_

_**Chaminade Tower (7:01 AM): **__got it -- should be unlocked_

_**Ziplock (7:01 AM): **__there it goes_

_**Ziplock (7:01 AM): **__ya_

_**Ziplock (7:12 AM): **__I'm at the Spam-ex at highway 90 and dutch street._

_**Chaminade Tower (7:14 AM): **__Oh…techie?_

_**Ziplock (7:14 AM): **__ya what about it_

_**Chaminade Tower (7:14 AM): **__SWEET_

_**(You have been Disconnected -- Please Wait or Try Again Later)**_

_**(You have been Disconnected -- Please Wait or Try Again Later)**_

_**(You have been Disconnected -- Please Wait or Try Again Later)**_

_**(You have been Disconnected -- Please Wait or Try Again Later)**_

_**(You have been Disconnected -- Please Wait or Try Again Later)**_

_**(You have been Disconnected -- Please Wait or Try Again Later)**_

_**(You have been Disconnected -- Please Wait or Try Again Later)**_

"WHAT THE HELL!?" I screeched as the computer went into overdrive. The screen was spamming the same message over and over as I tried to get the address back.

"Whats wrong?" Wrin asked, looking over my shoulder. She let out a soft squeak when she noticed.

"Why's my network down?" I slammed my head on the table. "Wrin do you know where the Spam-ex on 90 is?" I turned my head to look at her.

"Yea, there's four. Which one? There is Santa Anna street, Dutch street, Dart street, and the one on 10."

"Uhm…it started with a D…"

"I hate to say this but Dutch and Dart are on two different sides of the city."

"Fuck." I face palmed as Alice left the room.

"Flip a coin?" I asked, Wrin sighed.

"Try to remember, if you can't in two hours then we will go to flipping the coin." Wrin groaned as she left. "Now get some sleep, I'll wake you up in two hours. I'll compile your lists, see what is where and so on." I nodded and headed to bed.

"WAKE UP VIZ!" I groaned, I could feel my body being shook, I could feel something stabbing my back, looking up I saw Wrin with blood dripping down her face. I opened my eyes wide and sat up, checking her over as she kept trying to get behind me. Her arm, and left leg were bleeding, the leg was twisted in the most painful position I could see.

"Viz go save them! Go!" She cried as she fell over, sliding down the wall and landing in a sitting position, leaving a blood trail on the wall. Looking between her and the door, I started to move towards her, stopping only when I heard screams, and laughter. I ran out the door, making sure to close the door behind me before running towards the screams.

I saw Idu crumpled in the corner, her head smashed into the wall, her body wasn't moving. Shivering I continued to look for the sources of the screaming, but found none. I kept running, trying to find anyone, anything. I turned the corner to see my hunter, my captive, busily ripping apart Karen. She moaned something that sounded like 'wake up' before she breathed her last.

"Dutch victims dart disaster.." I heard as I started to run at the hunter, intending on killing him for the last time. The hunter jumped off Karen, landing beside me and rubbing his bloodstained face on my leg. I tried to move away, but every time I'd move he'd crawl next to me. As I reached for a frying pan, he jumped on me and scratched my neck, grinning as he jumped back off and ran away. I turned to chase him, but he was gone. Before I could do anything, Dr. Jacobs grabbed me and started poking me with needles, constantly saying something about infected, prime subject, and waking up.

I sat up panting heavily as Wrin opened the door. I was drenched in sweat and shivering as she came over.

"I was going to wake you up but you're already awake. Its been two hours. Where to?" She grabbed a towel from the bathroom and tossed it at me as I fell back into a laying position. I started to dry myself off before realizing that it would be easier just to take a shower. As I got up, I shook my head.

"Dutch victims, dart disaster." I repeated, Wrin did a double-take.

"What?"

"My dream, that's what it said." Wrin knew this about me, I usually acted on a whim, believing I was some kind of psychic. Especially when it came from my dreams, as I had always believed that my dreams gave me a clue on some future event. Usually the dreams were wrong, but I was persistent that I could one day become a psychic, and if I stopped trying to listen now, I'd regret it later. Unfortunately for her, this new dream only fueled my passion for the ability. Both Dutch and Dart were the streets I needed to decide which to go to. If they were mentioned in the dream then maybe I could be finally realizing my dream.

"You're thinking too much on it Viz." Wrin blew me off.

"No no! Let me decipher this for a minute. Is everyone prepared?" I asked, calling out from in the shower.

"Yea, you're the slow one. We are going on a electronics run for now, two different lists depending on the street we go to, but they have different load outs so we have to pick which to go to now."

"Who is going?" I turned the shower off and reached for a clean towel.

"If we go to Dutch, than its Michael, Ivan, Idu, Samantha, Harvey and Blaze. If we go to Dart, then its Michael, Ivan, Harvey, Alice and Mr. Hendricks."

"If we split into two groups, then it could be Dutch is You, Michael, Idu, Samantha, Blaze, Karen and Pliers. I can take Ivan, Harvey, Mr. Hendricks, Alice, Ava, and Rachel to Dart. Karen, Ava, Pliers and Rachel will be our extra man-power." Wrin shook her head.

"We need to leave manpower at the home base. If we take so many people out, then the people remaining would be Jonah, Mrs. Hendricks, the animals, your mom, the Christanson's--"

"Who?"

"Jeremey's family."

"Oh..keep going?"

"Dr. Jacobs and Christi -- his fiancée."

"Okay, we leave Karen, and Ava."

"This is a plan destined to fail."

"No no, that way we get more done, and I don't screw up."

"I thought you were psychic."

"I am but doesn't hurt to double check." Wrin laughed at me.

"If we are going to separate, one goes out, and when they are on the way back, the other goes out."

"Deal, use the radios?"

"Yep. Who goes first?"

"Coin?" Wrin took out a penny and handed it to me. I really didn't want to go out with my hair wet, so I prayed to the penny first before flipping it.

"Heads." She called as it flew in the air. She knew I'd be more concentrating on catching the devil coin than calling a side. Like usual I dropped the coin and had to fish it out of the clothes hamper.

"And itsss...retoss." I pulled the coin out, it had landed in the side of the hamper. Wrin shook her head and flipped it for me.

"Its tails. You guys go first." She sounded depressed. Shaking my head I hugged her.

"Alright, We'll get out of here then, hopefully I've got the right one!" I shrugged my jacket on and opened the door, stopping for a moment. "Wrin, I'm taking Karen still. Make sure everyone is alert by the time we get back, you'll leave immediately." Wrin laughed, I shouldn't have had to point out the obvious but I didn't want to feel like an idiot either when they weren't gone when we got back.

I grabbed the transmitter radio from the front desk as Michael peeked out of the lounge.

"Our little screamer's awake. Where we headed?" Michael teased, I sighed.

"Two groups. Michael, you're staying here with Wrin, Idu, Samantha, Blaze, Karen, and Pliers. I'm taking Ivan, Harvey, Mr. Hendricks, Alice, Ava and Rachel."

"Not letting an inexperienced group leave on their own, I'm going with you."

"Then you're taking Ava's place. We are going to the Spam-ex on Dart, as well as the medical center and the gunstop. Our trip is going to be the longest, so you'd better tell Wrin you're switching with Ava." Michael darted off towards my room, where Wrin was busy locking up. I spread the news to the group, no one really had a problem with it. Ava was glad to get some extra sleep.

"What about Jonah?" Karen took me aside and asked me.

"Jonah won't be of any use for a while."

"He said he wants to help. He's been off Dr. Jacobs' meds for a while."

"Let me go talk to him." I sighed, I didn't know where I'd put the wannabe hunter. However, I knew he had to pull his weight, else he'd end up kicked out of the tower. Not that I'd mind or anything, but I didn't pay close enough attention to him to see when he could pull his weight or not.

I knocked on Jonah's door before I did anything, he opened the door. He had a scar on the side of his face that ran from his eyebrow to his cheek. If he put his hair just right, you couldn't see the scar at all. His lip had healed as well as his eye.

"We need to get you a new hoodie soon." I pointed out. The old one that he seemed to refuse to take off, was caked with blood and smelled horrific. "So I hear you want to pull your weight." He nodded "Well, come with me to the front room, I'm going to spar you. If you grunt in pain or anything like that, you're staying here." He looked like he was about to protest, so I grabbed his wrist and pulled him with me.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked as I pushed him to the opposite side of the room.

"I do not want weaklings on my squad, nor on Wrin's squad. If you can't hold your own against me, then you can't come with us." He opened his mouth to complain again, but I rushed at him instead. "SILENCE AND FIGHT!" I yelled as I punched the wall behind him. The dude was amazingly quick, and had ducked under me in a flash. I was looking at him more than what I'd just done to the wall, watching his face as I backed off.

I rushed at him again, swinging my leg up to hit him in the head, he ducked again, but backed off. Jumping forward as he was backing off, I kicked him in the chest. He stumbled back, but didn't show any signs of extreme pain. He rushed at me, knocking me off balance by pulling my leg. I landed on my back as he tried to pounce me, which I kicked him in the stomach and pushed him off. Two out of three hits and he was still not showing any signs of weakness. I was about to rush him one more time when he fell on his knee and coughed out blood.

"Oh shit I'm in trouble." I stopped and picked up the little hunter wannabe, rushing him back to his room as I called Dr. Jacobs.

"What the hell happened?" He asked as he came in. I had already put Jonah back in his bed, but he was still coughing up blood.

"Lunatic wanted to pull his weight too early. I tested to see if he could take damage and he couldn't." Dr. Jacobs peeked out the door, and then closed it quietly before turning on me.

"What the HELL did you think you were doing?! Do I have to set your hunter free in order to keep you in check?! You do NOT screw with a doctor's patient, if he can blackmail you or not!" He hissed at me. I can't say I wet my pants but I wanted to, really badly.

"Nope, The patient messed with the blackmailee." I slipped past him, heading for the door but he grabbed my collar.

"Next time you screw with me, you will die by that hunter." I nodded, and he let me go, calling as I opened the door. "Don't forget to get that to me a.s.a.p.!" I grumbled and walked straight into Alice.

"I was wondering which one of you he had under his claw." She said. I took a step back from her. Not her too! I didn't want the entire medical department to blackmail me! I had to get rid of that hunter.

"What are you-"

"I wanted to confront you first before reporting you." My jaw dropped, "Why do you have a hunter in the stairwell?"

"It killed my dad…I wanted to tame it at first. Now I want it gone." I sighed, it really was a bad excuse but, the truth always looks weak compared to a well formed lie.

"Why'd you keep it?"

"He found it first. Told me he wanted to find a cure. Claimed he didn't want to blackmail me. I guess the power's gone to his head."

"That explains everything."

"What?"

"Dr. Jacobs asked me to request a variety of odd things, mostly from the morgue. If he can't find a cure, he will find a way to kill it a lot easier." I sighed, great. Alice is on his side too.

"Can't I just get rid of it?" She shook her head.

"We need this. I won't report you. But remember, if you remove the hunter, we'll make sure to have proof of your disobedience."

"Great – Entire medical team is blackmailing me. You're both dicks." I sighed.

"We want a cure, you want revenge, we need him, you want to kill him. That's all. If we didn't need to blackmail you, we wouldn't." I made the loopy gesture and walked away. I knew I'd be taking Alice with me but, now I wanted her in a different car.

The drive over to Spam-ex was simple, we all rode in the candy-van, and were planning on snatching as many cars as possible while we were over there. Alice sat next to me and chatted happily the entire way up while I grumbled and moped. Adults can be so evil without even caring. Drives me crazy most of the time.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Spam-ex. I will be your trainer on how to hotwire cars." Michael grinned from ear to ear as he jumped out of the drivers seat. Ivan crawled out of the front passengers seat grumbling. It was his van, so why did Michael get to drive?

I crawled out of the back and took my frying pan and modified pizza cutter out of the back of the van. I had Ivan help me cut teeth into the blade of my pizza cutter, making it a force to be reckoned with. Michael asked Ivan and Rachel to watch Harvey, Mr. Hendricks and Alice while they picked cars to hotwire. Michael then waved me over.

"If there is a Tank, we run it to a bathroom and lock it in. If it catches me, do not come back. If it catches you, I will not come back." I nodded. He held up his choice of weapon, some type of machine gun, I really liked how it fit with his persona, more than a frying pan or a set of wire cutters. Shaking my head I waved for him to lead.

* * *

_**Authors Note:**__ So – before I get any messages on 'wtf was that' for the 'wrin dying' part. That was a nightmare. Otherwise, hope you enjoyed the chapter!_


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Left 4 Dead**

**Authors Note: **_Summer school starting in 7 days D: Hopefully won't stay too busy. Either way – I owe updates :P_

_Thank'yall for the OCs! Wow I got stormed this last chapter lol, I'm STILL always accepting OCs! But please be patient on me putting them in the story – I have 33 living characters total right now haha (OCs and my characters(38 total living and dead)) and 7 haven't been introduced yet._

_Well, leaving you to read, thanks for your support everyone!_

_I drew Wrin! _

_.com/art/Wrin-Failart-Left-2-Die-123121481_

Left 2 Die OCs:

**Michael Turner** belongs to _Hell Spawn Magma Master Jirrue_

**Ivan** belongs to _Zero no Mahou_

**Sgt. V (a.k.a. Pliers)** belongs to _Zombie Jesus_

**Wrin** belongs to _Wrin_

**Karen Altanore** belongs to _ShadedUmbreon_

**Jonah (a.k.a. Dmin)** belongs to _TheRedLucario_

**Harvey** Belongs _toharveykaiba_

**Katie Ava Night** belongs to _ImagativeRainbowPenguin_

**Rachel** belongs to _ecmcookiez_

**Blaze Hammen** belongs to _Palistus_

**Adam (a.k.a. Ziplock) **belongs to _AcsZiplock_

_

* * *

_**:::WTF WAS GOING ON IN CHAPTER 11:::**

_I crawled out of the back and took my frying pan and modified pizza cutter out of the back of the van. I had Ivan help me cut teeth into the blade of my pizza cutter, making it a force to be reckoned with. Michael asked Ivan and Rachel to watch Harvey, Mr. Hendricks and Alice while they picked cars to hotwire. Michael then waved me over._

"_If there is a Tank, we run it to a bathroom and lock it in. If it catches me, do not come back. If it catches you, I will not come back." I nodded. He held up his choice of weapon, some type of machine gun, I really liked how it fit with his persona, more than a frying pan or a set of wire cutters. Shaking my head I waved for him to lead._

**:::START OF CHAPTER 12:::**

**POV: **_**Wrin**_

It was really boring waiting for Viz to get her lazy self out of the tower. When she finally did, I found it was even more boring to sit around waiting for her group to get back. I knew I should have been doing my own work, maintenance the elevator, work on the rain-buckets and so on, but I just didn't feel like working on it right now. I sighed as I stared out one of the only windows that hadn't been entirely boarded up. I was watching the clock tower, which hadn't rung since the beginning of this entire infected problem. I always thought the tower was automated, which was apparently the opposite. Softly singing that annoying song Viz got in my head before she left 'There's a Zombie on your lawn' as I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. Before I realized who it was, I was already on my feet, and had grabbed the lampshade that sat on the table beside me.

"Hi Pliers." I grinned as I put the lampshade back on the lamp. I had no idea what good the shade would be but apparently I felt safer with the shade. I chose not to bother thinking about it as I sat back down. Pliers sat on the couch across from me.

"So about that hunter that killed Viz' dad." He began. I had nearly forgotten about that problem, having so much else on my mind. "I was thinking, what if someone had put a temporary scaffold up in the front of the building, and lured the hunter up there?"

"Even if we did look outside, we wouldn't have seen something, so you do have a point. But who would have a grudge against Viz specifically?" I thought as I looked towards the door, watching Dr. Jacobs come in for a glass of water. Pliers changed the subject while the doctor was still here.

"So when the rain comes we can collect enough water for the upcoming year. But then we have to worry about where to get the same amount of water for the next four years, and how to keep the water clean."

"We can go out for some chlorine and filters sometime this week, we've got nine months until the rains are supposed to come anyway. Until then we might have to put up rations on food and water. Which reminds me, we need a vegetable garden, any suggestions on location Pliers?" I shifted in my chair. Dr. Jacobs had sat down at the table to listen to us. I don't know what Pliers had against the man but this whole being secretive thing was driving me crazy.

"We can set up a barricade in the lawn so the infected won't get to the garden. Some sandbags, two doors, one on either side incase you can't get out one, plant some cats claw bushes outside." Pliers got up, making himself a hotdog while Dr. Jacobs finished off his drink.

"Cats claw?" I asked

"It's a type of bush, it's got beautiful yellow flowers, has been used for medicines in some places, and has huge thorns on its stems, kind of like the king of roses. Vicious plant if you run into it, or stick your hand into it." Dr. Jacobs got up, leaving the lounge as Pliers sat back down on the couch.

"Well, that could work, but where would we get it?"

"Southern Texas, it would be a weekend trip but worth it. But you've gotta be careful, there's a type of Cats Claw that is poisonous, so I wouldn't recommend using it, no matter which we get. We'd have to have a botanist in order to identify which we've gotten." I nodded as Pliers changed the subject once more.

"I overheard Dr. Jacobs talking to Viz the day after her dad died. Dude's got no heart." Pliers sighed as he bit into his hotdog, gagging he got up to toss the food away.

"What are you saying? He taunted her or something?"

"No, apparently Viz captured the hunter successfully. Don't know what she'd want to do with it though, especially since its still got her dad's blood on its claws. I checked it out myself, sure enough, there's a hunter in the stairs. He's tied up nicely, can't move an inch. However, Dr. Jacobs softly blackmailed her. I don't think she's realized it yet. I was hoping that she'd get rid of him, but he's still there." Pliers looked down, I could tell he was feeling like shit for reporting her.

"No worries. We'll get this taken care of. Knowing Dr. Jacobs, he'll have solid proof that the hunter was there for so long, so we'll get rid of it all. Viz can't have her revenge, but she can watch Dr. Jacobs lose his power, I'll ask Michael when he gets back to check it out. Don't tell anyone else, not everyone will be willing to forgive her." I sighed, Viz got herself into a nice pinch. If we didn't do something quick, someone else is going to find him, I didn't want to think of what would happen if that occurred.

**POV: **_**Vizzera**_

Michael stood in front of me as we walked down the isle. He had heard a smoker, which I had only dealt with twice before. I didn't like the sound of its coughing as it meandered down the isle beside us. I nearly wanted to gag as its gas escaped its body, floating over the isles into ours. Michael wanted to get rid of it as quickly as possible, but didn't want us both captured and killed, incase there was a hunter pack in the area.

He raised his hand as he crouched at the end of the isle. I stopped, but stayed standing. It was near impossible for me to get up fast enough to save him in this suit. Sure enough, the smoker waddled his way into our isle, screaming as it saw its next meal. Michael raised his gun, and shot the smoker in the head. Either way I looked at it, it was really easy to say that it was now officially dead. I crawled over as Michael stood and dashed to the next isle.

As I gave chase, I heard a hunter jump, spinning around I raised my frying pan as a shield, but nothing contacted it. I jumped back just in case as I lowered the frying pan, and took note of no infected. Shaking my head I chased after Michael.

We found four infected in the bathroom, one was a boomer. Michael shot it through the wall, and I quickly murdered the three common with my pizza cutter. As we left the restroom, I mentally took note of all the areas we had checked. Either way we only had one area left to check, Michael turned to me for a moment.

"What's left?" he asked, I turned, darting over to the employee's only door. I heard him follow me as I began to move. He listened to the door as I slowly opened it, but grabbed the handle and pulled it shut after a moment.

"What's wrong?" I whispered, taking note that he was darting away. I started to follow when half the wall went flying behind me, the door flew straight into me, knocking me off balance. I landed on the ground as the door landed a distance away. I knew I didn't have time to lay there, I started to crawl as I remembered Michael's words. He'd leave me if there was a tank, just as I'd leave him.

Starting to cry, I picked myself up off the ground and darted to the left. I was fine save for the pain in my back. I listened behind me as I flipped into an isle, but couldn't hear anything. Not wanting to stop, I spun around as I ran, quickly changing my pace to run backwards just to see two hunters and a smoker standing in the hole. I didn't want to stick around to get killed, so I turned once more and ran at a sprint. I slammed into the glass doors before they could open and began to pull them open as Michael began to run back to the doors to help me. I had them open just enough to stick my hand through when the smoker got me. For a minute I stayed in position, clinging to the doors for dear life, then I was being pulled back to my death, to the end. It was over.

**POV: **_**Wrin**_

I peeked out into the hallway. Pliers was trying to look for any evidence Dr. Jacobs had against Viz while he was out of his office. We hadn't touched the hunter yet, not until the doctor had no for sure evidence of the hunter. Flailing, I pulled my head back into the office and pointed to the closet, which we had decided was our sign of 'we're gonna get caught!' I darted into the closet as Pliers closed the drawer he had be going through and turned to stare at the most interesting thing in the room, which happened to be Dr. Jacobs' dead fichus.

"Oh, hello there Sgt. V. What can I do for you?" Dr. Jacobs' voice rang in the closet where I was parked. I couldn't really tell what was going on outside, I didn't want to risk peeking my head out of the closet.

"I wanted to know Jonah's condition." I heard Pliers' voice as Dr. Jacobs opened the closet door without looking, tossing his jacket on me before closing the door once more. I softly took the smelly jacket off as I listened.

"Jonah's been injured. He won't be available for a while. Tell Viz for me that she is not allowed to enter my wing again."

"What'd she do?"

"She attacked my patient, who could obviously not focus enough to defend himself. Now he's back where he started." Dr. Jacobs sighed. "Anything else?"

"Nope, I'll leave you to it."

I heard the door open. Terrified of getting caught, I put the coat back on over my head, peeking out from under it when I saw a light through the cloth.

"You can come out Wrin." Dr. Jacobs had caught me! I was dead, so dead!

Crawling out I got up as he offered me a chair. I knew just leaving wasn't a good idea, even if Pliers was there for me, if I got hurt, he would be my doctor.

"Wrin, I assume you know everything since you were hiding in my closet." Dr. Jacobs began. "Why won't you just speak to us in person? Hiding isn't a good idea." I sighed as I sat down. Tonight was going to be long, annoying, and I REALLY needed to go out and kill something now.

"Why are you blackmailing Viz?"

"I have to. Do I have to blackmail you too? This picture of you hiding in a closet will do wonders for your leadership position." He pointed out, holding up a Polaroid. My eyes widened as I saw it, sure enough, it was a picture of me under Dr. Jacobs' coat, but it was enough of me to tell it was indeed me.

"Why do you have to blackmail her?"

"I want to make a cure. She wants revenge, and there aren't enough captured hunters to let her GET that revenge. It also keeps her silent about the hunter, as not everyone will agree with my wishes."

"You are a manipulative jerk, you could have asked politely!"

"I'd have to wait a very long time before you'd get around to helping me."

"Next chance I get you're leaving." I folded my arms over my chest. "What about that cure you're trying to work on."

**POV: **_**Vizzera**_

I don't know how long that hunter had me. I don't know how long the smoker had me, I don't know how long I stayed captured before I was let go. I don't know how long I lay on the ground, my armor ripped off, my chest ripped open. I don't know why I even came here, hugging myself I painfully turned on my side, trying to keep warm. Shivering still, I pushed myself off the ground, stumbling for the wall to lean against. I fell before I got there, landing painfully on my chest. I couldn't move, it hurt too much. I felt something warm cover me, I heard muffled voices, but was out cold before I could do much more.

I woke up to find myself back at the tower, in my bed with both Dr. Jacobs and Alice standing over me. I could hear Wrin talking in the room. I really didn't stay awake for very long, the last thing I saw was Wrin leave the room.

**POV: **_**Wrin**_

"That stupid idiot nearly got herself killed! We had to cancel our plans for today just to take care of her! I don't know WHY they wanted to bring her back!" Michael was furious, we all knew when he was leader, his orders were never to be questioned. When Michael told everyone 'if someone dies, leave them' he did not give an exception to Vizzera. When she got caught, he was surprised when Ivan, Alice and Rachel all ran into the building to try to save her.

"She's not going to turn. She's not infected." I pointed out. I really didn't want to listen to him complain, but it was the only way to keep Michael out of Vizzera's room. I grinned when Pliers came up.

"Hey Michael! Care to help me with a little project?"

"Sure…only if it gets my mind off this." Michael grumbled. I waved them off as they walked down the hall, talking about weights and guns.

I headed over to Dr. Jacobs office, knocking before I entered. Alice was sitting in Dr. Jacobs chair while he had his head stuffed in the filing cabinets.

"What's going to happen to her?" I asked, facing Dr. Jacobs. I was surprised when Alice answered.

"The serum will slow down the infection." She stood up, picking up a file off the desk and walked past the doctor, handing me the file. "Until we can get a cure, she'll slowly turn. That's the best we can do for her now, but we NEED these facilities now. Organize a group to collect them now, we don't know how long she has." I groaned, I hated being their little minion, but we were on equal grounds right now, Viz was needed to get most of the tower off my back. I waved and turned to leave, I rested my hand on the doorknob as I spoke.

"Alice.."

"Yes?" She asked, sitting back down in Dr. Jacobs' chair.

"He's yours too isn't he?" I asked, referring to Dr. Jacobs. Alice just grinned, but it was answer enough.

I left quietly, and went in search of the boys. I really hated pushing Michael's buttons but this time, there was no choice. I found them both on the fourth floor cleaning out one of the storage rooms.

"Hey Wrin want to help?" Pliers asked as he put a box down. Michael was sitting on a chair made of boxes, he looked worn out.

"Can't, we have things to do." I sighed. "Michael, get some energy, we'll be leaving in four hours. Pliers, I want you to collect the following people in the lounge: Ava, Karen, Alice, Ivan and Rachel. I'll be setting up plans in there." Pliers nodded and left as Michael sat up.

"You know I'm not tired." He pointed out as he stood up. His eyes were red, but otherwise he looked normal.

"Crying?" I asked, he nodded a bit.

"Frustrated that Viz got hit like that." I shrugged, pointing him towards the bathroom.

"Wash your face then and meet me in the lounge." He grinned and nodded, heading to the bathroom.

I quickly meandered into the lounge, taking a seat against the wall so no one could read over my shoulder. There I took out the papers Alice had handed me, most of it was filled with supplies that she was requesting, she also asked for the science building that was close to the tower, but not connected. The roof was the same height so I made a mental note to get supplies to make a bridge. There was a handwritten paper at the end that caught my interest.

_Wrin,_

_It is unfortunate that this happened. We will be doing everything in our power to save her, but do not get your hopes up. Not everything works the first try. We also need more infected._

_Alice_

I shook my head and stuffed in the paper. It was like Alice was using me as a grocery shopper. Great to know.

"Wrin?" I jumped, looking up to see the entire group had congregated into the room. Ava was sitting at the table checking a sniper rifle, Rachel was seated to her right, loading her pistols and making sure they aimed properly. Ivan was sitting across them both, his shotgun already slung on his back, but he was holding Viz' pizza cutter, cleaned and shined properly. Karen was standing at the sink, leaning against the counter with her assault rifle in hand while Michael and Pliers were both holding unto their weapons, assault rifle for Michael and a shotgun for Pliers. The duo both had that 'I'm kickass' look on their faces that would make anyone giggle. Alice was standing over me, my needle gun strapped to her back as she held up my sledgehammer.

"What? Sorry wasn't paying attention." I took the sledgehammer and set it beside me. "Alright ladies and gentlemen, as you all know, Viz isn't exactly a healthy camper. We are going to fix this, as Dr. Jacobs has a plan. He's sending Alice with us to help us on the way. We need to pick up everything we possibly can for Alice. But at the same time, we will have a group head over to pick up Viz' internet buddy Ziplock before he gets killed. Since there are eight of us, then the groups will be divided by volunteers, and or hats. Who wants to pick up Ziplock?"

Two hands raised, I quickly took note of who they were.

"Who wants to come with me?" Six hands there. No one really wanted to pick up Ziplock I could tell. Shaking my head, I wrote down the names of who wanted to go with me and dropped them into a bowl, quickly pulling out four.

"The groups are as follows: To pick up Ziplock: Ava, Karen, Rachel, Pliers. To go to the hospital: Alice, Ivan, Michael, Wrin. Not exactly the best groups but they'll have to do. Ava, Karen, Rachel, Pliers. You four will ONLY pick up Ziplock and drag him over to the hospital where we are. That way we get all this done in time. Do not slack. I'll give you directions to the Dutch street Spam-ex. Otherwise, everyone go in your own vehicles and lets get moving."

The room emptied out pretty quick, I quickly grabbed my coveralls and boots and ran for the elevator, putting the clothes on as I ran. Ava, Karen, Rachel and Pliers were all gone before my group hit the elevator. Every one of us grabbed a different car, with Alice in the lead, Michael right behind her, and Ivan and I battling for the caboose. It didn't really take us that long to get to the hospital, especially since we had to take a detour from the highway, freakin' tank started chasing us.

As we all parked, Michael, Ivan, and Alice all jumped out of their cars and ran into the building, guns blazing as the infected ran at them. I knew I told them urgent but not reckless urgent. Sighing I took the keys out of their cars and closed their doors before chasing after them.

"First floor clear." I heard Michael call as Alice darted past me, using a stretcher as her shopping cart.

"Alright, once Alice cleans off this floor we'll be done cleaning up the second floor. There's only three floors to this building after all." Michael called as I chased him up the stairs. Ivan was playing sentry at the front door to make sure Alice didn't get killed.

"You got it, just don't -- go too far ahead." I was going to tease him to not let me die, but considering the recent events, I had to change my statement quick.

"I'll wait for you." He mumbled, I could tell it was bothering him about what happened to Viz.

"She followed orders." I said as we entered the second floor lobby. I slammed my sledgehammer into the head of an infected, where it got caught against the wall and my hammer.

"I know, but I still can feel bad." Michael crouched, murdering several infected down the hall a bit. An infected started running at him until I slammed my sledgehammer into its face, knocking it off its feet and into the counter. It was dead, but I still wasn't happy.

"Considering the circumstances, she should have been dead. How did that wall break open like that?" I asked as he shot an infected running after me. My swings were powerful, but not exactly the fastest.

"I saw the Tank back there. Why they didn't kill her immediately is beyond me. Plus something was blocking the sliding doors until after the hunter pounced her. Its like they were either tamed, or intelligent." Michael knocked down an infected, putting his boot on its chest as he shot its head open.

"Viz did say that morning 'Dutch victims Dart disaster', maybe she got it switched."

"If she'd said something like that, then she was right. Let's just hope we don't lose anyone from the Dutch squad. If Dart was only a disaster, I wonder what Dutch means." He dodged a hunter as it tried to pounce him, its face landed perfectly on my hammer as I launched it back where it came from.

"We'd better not lose anyone, we can't afford that."

"Second floor clear." Michael called down the stairs he grinned when Ivan called back that he'd heard him.

"Lets head up." I jumped up the stairs as Michael followed, slamming my sledgehammer into infected faces as we headed up.

We didn't really talk during the third floor, we just killed. When we finished we both slid down the railing to the first floor. As fun as it was, I still wouldn't do it again due to the landing.

"Our Dutch group should be coming soon." I called as I ran out the door. Ivan and Michael began to help Alice as I watched a group of headlights come into view. I was starting to worry as they parked, still only four vehicles. Ava jumped out of her truck after she parked and ran to me.

"We've been tricked! We can't get into that building it's a stronghold!" I raised an eyebrow as Karen came up to explain better.

"Ava go help the others. Wrin, the Ziplock character does exist, but he's the techie of the Spam-ex that's become a stronghold. We asked how long it was a stronghold, its been that way for a week and a half. He tricked us." I sighed, smiling still however.

"We'll make arrangements to start a trade route with them. They may need medical supplies and weaponry, while we need their electronics. Either way, we're going to 'borrow' Ziplock if he wants to come or not. You, Michael, Ava and Rachel are going to help me borrow him." She grinned and nodded.

The rest of the evening was filled with packing up the cars, taking them to the tower, unpacking the cars, and everyone taking a nap. At around noon I walked into the lounge to see Karen, Rachel, Ava and Michael sitting at the table.

"Lets start this plan shall we?" I grinned. We all planned to just wing it, Michael and I would distract the guards and anyone that needed distracting while Karen, Rachel and Ava would have a party doing their own damage.

We all packed into the candy-van with Rachel driving, laughing and singing while we were on our way over to the Spam-ex.

* * *

**Authors Note: **_So the story's taking a turn. Which I wanted to say - No, I do NOT plan the story before I write it, I just pick up the laptop when I feel like writing and write a chapter. Scenarios are planned out, but otherwise, thats all. Uhhh... There really isn't that much to say. Leave a comment/PM asking questions if'n ya want - otherwise, hope you enjoyed it._


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own Left 4 Dead**

**Authors Note: **_Sorry for the posts being so slow – summer school is fun…about as fun as rubbing your skull on a cheese grater xD_

_Sorry it took so long! If you want to know, I say this at the bottom comment but I'm considering re-writing Left 2 Die into a comic. Its been fun so far and I enjoy drawing, so I may just end up doing that._

Left 2 Die OCs:

**Michael Turner** belongs to _Hell Spawn Magma Master Jirrue  
_**Ivan** belongs to _Zero no Mahou  
_**Sgt. V (a.k.a. Pliers)** belongs to _Zombie Jesus  
_**Wrin** belongs to _Wrin  
_**Karen Altanore** belongs to _ShadedUmbreon  
_**Jonah (a.k.a. Dmin)** belongs to _TheRedLucario  
_**Harvey** Belongs _toharveykaiba  
_**Katie Ava Night** belongs to _ImagativeRainbowPenguin  
_**Rachel** belongs to _ecmcookiez  
_**Blaze Hammen** belongs to _Palistus  
_**Adam (a.k.a. Ziplock) **belongs to _AcsZiplock_

**:::WTF WAS GOING ON IN CHAPTER 12:::**

"Lets start this plan shall we?" I grinned. We all planned to just wing it, Michael and I would distract the guards and anyone that needed distracting while Karen, Rachel and Ava would have a party doing their own damage.

We all packed into the candy-van with Rachel driving, laughing and singing while we were on our way over to the Spam-ex.

**:::START OF CHAPTER 13:::**

* * *

**POV: **_**Alice**_

I sat calmly at my desk, writing a lab report as Dr. Jacobs checked on Vizzera. Wrin had been gone for almost twenty minutes when Vizzera's health had turned for the worse. I couldn't keep her alive for much longer, as I knew nothing of the virus.

Vizzera herself woke up ten minutes ago as well, her eyes were slowly turning pure white, indicating that she would become one of the many infected soon, roaming the earth for flesh. Sgt. V had to come into the patients room, as I did not want to lose Dr. Jacobs. V was ordered to murder Vizzera if she asked, or if she turned.

"Alice!" Jacobs cried as he ran into the room, panting heavily "We need more serum!" I stood from my desk and headed for the serum supply, stopping short when I realized something.

"Jacobs. The serum isn't even slowing down her turning is it?"

"…No….all its doing is easing her pain."

"Get a blood sample, I'll get her some pain killers. I have an idea."

**POV: **_**Wrin**_

We were almost at the Spam-ex when we noticed how late it was. With the sun going down in a matter of hours, Michael had us all promise we'd make this a quick trip, and we'd be in and out within the hour. Karen and Ava both checked their weapons, they couldn't carry much, just a knife and a pistol each, but it was enough for us to protect ourselves without looking like we'd come in to kidnap their techie. Michael had stashed a knife in his boot as well, just in case Karen and Ava were both busy when something went down the toilet. Rachel and I both opted not to use weapons.

As the Spam-ex came into view, Michael slowed his driving. "Ladies, we may have a problem." He said calmly. "Wrin, come look."

I crawled into the front passenger seat, following Michael's pointing finger to the barbed wire fencing, the fence not only had barbed wire at the top, but the wire was twisted and laced into spikes poking out of the fence all along the wall. Three guards were walking in groups each direction of the fence, double checking their defense and killing any infected along the way. One spotted our van and said something into his radio. These people were not ones we could intimidate.

Michael stopped short of the guard post, it was a tiny little building that looked almost the same as the fence, it was only missing the spikes. I made a mental note of the fence's weakest point.

"Ladies, do you want to go in for sure, or should we say fuck this?" Michael asked, I wanted to go in, to kick some techie ass, but if the others didn't want to enter, then I understood.

Karen was the first to speak up, stating that she was willing to leave, or go in with us, it didn't really matter to her, she was prepared for either of the scenarios.

Ava said nearly the same thing, but Rachel was to be the different one.

"We're going in. Vizzera has been hurt, maybe indirectly, but still hurt, by this one person in here. We are going to capture him no matter the cost."

With the majority vote in, we drove up to the gate.

**POV: **_**Vizzera**_

I woke up to find myself laying in a bed. Someone stood over me, fretting about something nearby, then fretting about me. He seemed to be a wreck as he put a light in my eyes, holding my head so I couldn't move it away. Growling I pushed his arm and the light away. Someone else entered the room, a woman this time. The man spoke to her briefly while the woman injected something into a bag that hung over my head. Something told me that this bag was a threat, and as I reached up to rip the bag down, the feelings in my arms went numb, my eyelids grew heavy, and sleep overtook me.

**POV: **_**Alice**_

"She pushed you away? You sure she's not just in so much pain that she doesn't want a light in her eyes?" I asked as I watched Vizzera fall asleep once more.

"She is in pain, but not enough to have light bother her." Jacobs sighed as he fixed her IV bag. She had knocked it askew when she reached for it. Why she did so, I have no idea, but we planned to have it moved out of her reach.

"Well, how is the infection? Spreading or slowing down?" I asked, sitting in the chair beside Sgt. V. V looked exhausted, ready to pass out at any moment, but I needed his report as well before I could send him away.

"Spreading, but at a slower rate. So both…still." Jacobs picked up Vizzera's hand, which had fallen off the bed in attempt to get to the IV bag, dropping it nearly instantly. "Alice her hands are sharp." He said as he headed for the door "I've got to get this cleaned."

"Get what cleaned?" I asked, he turned from the door, holding up a bloodied hand, the tips of his fingers, which had graced Vizzera's fingers, were cut to ribbons. "Bleed yourself in the process, get a blood sample so I can check for infection." He nodded and left.

"Vizzera's going to die, isn't she?" Sgt. V asked.

"More than likely. We don't have the equipment to do anything but slow the infection down. Thankfully she's not fully infected yet. You need to sleep, can you send Ivan in to watch Vizzera, make sure that Blaze is outside incase she tries to kill Ivan?" Sgt. V nodded, and left.

"Wrin, you get your crew back here soon. I need those labs." I sighed, speaking to myself. I left as Ivan entered, and waved to Blaze who was standing at the door already.

**POV: **_**Wrin**_

"I'm sorry but we are full. We cannot allow anyone to enter until we complete construction." The soldier at the front gate explained to Michael as we requested entrance.

"We need to speak with someone, we are not intending to stay here at all." Michael explained, but the guard shook his head.

"We have lights out at sunset. That's ten minutes away. Do not make me repeat myself, if you want to come in, come back tomorrow. Please, Leave."

"Michael, we'll come back later." I sighed. I had started feeling worried about Vizzera when Rachel mentioned her name earlier. I knew that we were being stupid, getting revenge when we needed to clear out a science lab. "Lets head to the hardware store, I need to pick up some supplies to build a bridge."

Michael sighed and backed the van up, turning it around and heading to the nearest hardware store that we knew of. I climbed back into the back and sat next to my sledgehammer, checking it for any cracks as Karen spoke to me.

"Why'd you stop? We need that techie to pay for Viz!"

"He didn't know she'd get hurt from trying to pick up his joke." I replied, looking up to see three angry faces glaring at me.

"We can't get into that fortress any other way-"

"That's not why we're angry." Karen cut me off "What's this bridge for?"

"To the science labs behind the tower. We can't risk going by foot-"

"Are we not being told something?" Ava spoke softly, but I could hear the anger in her voice. Michael had stopped the van and was staring at me as well.

"We may be able to save Viz." I looked down, I just realized how I prioritized each mission in the order they were created, rather than the order of need. "But we need the science labs."

"You're in for some explaining Wrin." Michael said as he turned back, hauling ass to the hardware store. I sat quietly in my corner as we drive, knowing that they all were angry.

**POV: **_**Alice**_

I waved at Wrin and her crew as they entered the building with stacks of boards, plywood, nails, and hammers. Wrin came up to me and asked me to speak with her in the lounge.

"What is it?" I asked as I sat down in the couch.

"Your activities here will be reported to the entire tower. By none other than you. You will be safe until Vizzera is either dead, or cured. Otherwise, you and Dr. Jacobs will be exiled from this tower if the residents see fit." Wrin stated. I could tell in her voice that she wasn't happy, that she had just taken a brunt of my punishment and didn't want to be a lapdog any longer.

"Wrin, you've got a long way to go if you're threatening exile on us. We can kill Vizzera any time, we can even torture her, keeping her alive through pain and suffering, to extend our 'visit'."

"Vizzera is not a concern any longer. Michael. Guard Miss. Lyd while I gather the tower." Wrin called, I turned to see Michael grinning at the door, and knew that he had heard.

**POV: **_**Vizzera**_

My eyes opened slowly and painfully. The light from the ceiling was glaring straight into my eyes, causing them to water. Standing over me was a young woman, a smaller woman. She had on heavy gloves and was holding my hand.

"Vizzera are you in pain?" She asked. I closed my eyes, trying to fall asleep again when she shook me. "Vizzera, stay awake. How much pain are you in?"

"Who…is Vizzera?" I asked, looking over at her. Her face seemed to shift into a pained expression.

"You are. You're Vizzera, or Viz for short. I call you V sometimes as well." She smiled softly as something wet fell down her face.

"I am Vizzera. Yet you are..?" I started to sit up, but the pain was unbearable, screaming I flopped back on the bed. I turned to see the girl holding her ears, crouched down and emitting more of those wet things falling on her face. Behind her the glass cabinet holding tubes with pointy metal things in them had cracked, and one of the tubes had broken with its metal pointy thing falling to the counter-top.

Someone burst into the room, putting something cold and hard on the side of my head, frantically calling someone named Wrin if they were okay. The little girl looked up, shaking her head and telling something to the person behind me. The cold metal thing disappeared from beside my head.

"Vizzera, don't scream. Screaming is bad." The little girl said. I nodded. "My name is Wrin. I'm your friend. How is your chest?" She asked. I realized the source of my pain was in my chest area. I reached up and pulled my medical dress open, exposing a huge healing wound on my chest, spanning from the top of my neck to my belly-button. Wrin put her hand just above the wound and smiled.

"What is it?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"You're still warm. That means you're okay." Wrin stayed smiling as my eyes grew heavy. I turned my head to see the same lady injecting something into that evil bag.

**POV: **_**Wrin**_

"Lets hope its just temporary insomnia." Alice sighed. Her 'Trial' hadn't gone so well. Alice now had to report to Samantha, Me, Michael, and Pliers before she did anything. She was to be guarded 24/7, and most of the residents requested her be exiled after Vizzera was treated. However, they did not stop at Alice. Dr. Jacobs, Vizzera, and I were all to be exiled after Vizzera's treatment. Samantha had taken up the responsibility of temporary tower leader while Michael built a radio, and called for military aid.

"It may be a good thing. She'll assume she was always that way, and never think twice that she was once full human." Jacobs pointed out. I punched him and turned to leave.

"Wrin, I'd like to talk to you." Michael spoke softly as I got to the door.

"I'm heading to my room. Talk to me there." I sighed, leading Michael to my room.

I started packing my things as Michael spoke, stopping every so often to reply to him.

"You know, I had a squad I lost, just as you've lost Vizzera." Michael said as he sat on my bed.

"Shes not dead." I shoved some pants into the hamper, they were probably Vizzera's, but I didn't care anymore.

"Her memory is gone. She doesn't remember anything you two did together, and has no motive now to survive, to create a world the way it used to be."

"Shes not gone."

"My squad is gone. I'll never be able to joke around with Donovan, Jack, P.J., NightStalker, or Jacob. You're still capable of creating new memories with Vizzera."

"You're acting sore." I pointed out.

"Because she's still coherent. Her fingers are now claws, her voice is that of a banshee's, and her eyes glow. She's a modified Witch, but she still responds, she doesn't cry or attack! My guys all got killed, with no chance of reincarnation."

"That's the thing. How can you trust someone that's dead and with no recollection of herself?" I asked as I closed my suitcase.

"We don't know yet. We do know that you're trying to run away." Michael stood up as I hefted the bag, headed for the door. He blocked me from the door as he spoke. "You're not allowed to leave the tower until Vizzera is either dead, or able to walk out on her own."

"Why? So that she can kill me?"

"You're afraid of your friend that much?"

"She already attacked me."

"And she stopped when she saw you in pain. Do you not recall?"

I stopped, looking at my feet. I was running from her, I was running from everything. I didn't have anyone else that I knew was alive, just her, and my little sister.

"Get out Michael." I sighed, tossing my suitcase on Vizzera's bed. "I'm going to sleep." I crawled in my own bed and passed out.

I woke up the next morning to Blaze knocking on the door.

"We have company." He said, "Get dressed and meet at the meeting hall."

* * *

**Authors Note: **_Okay, so my G.A.S. meter went to the negatives, and since I didn't feel like writing for so long, then my laptop went to bookie, the keyboard got broken, I just threw this up. I don't have any more chapters ready at the moment, who knows I may write more after this but right now, I'm thinking of just modifying the story into a comic._

_Yep, you read that right, a freakin' left 4 dead comic._

_Sorry that the story was bouncing all over the place, there were points I didn't feel like writing (like the Trial), and also I wanted to point out Vizzera's reactions. I don't care if you comment or not, its your own business._


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own Left 4 Dead**

**Authors Note: **_So apparently I lost my sheet that had all the OCs data on it D: I just did an overnight full rundown of old and new OCs (not including my own) and I'm going to list them at the bottom of this post, so that hopefully if you posted an OC and don't see it there, please re-send me the character sheet, or if you don't want your OC in the story anymore, just PM me and say so. Also note: Every OC I have an entrance for, every OC will have its time to shine. Some OCs will disappear from the story as well, but may re-appear later on down the road._

_Theres yer spoiler for the day :P_

_On a side note, my cat Shadow is starving herself. Mentally I'm going to be going down the tubes, which will either result in no posts, or so many posts that you'll forgive me for not posting in so long. We are trying to save her by feeding her kitten food, which is working so far, since its only the first day I don't hold much hope._

Left 2 Die OCs:

**Michael Turner** belongs to _Hell Spawn Magma Master Jirrue  
_**Ivan** belongs to _Zero no Mahou  
_**Sgt. V (a.k.a. Pliers)** belongs to _Zombie Jesus  
_**Wrin** belongs to _Wrin  
_**Karen Altanore** belongs to _ShadedUmbreon  
_**Jonah (a.k.a. Dmin)** belongs to _TheRedLucario  
_**Harvey** Belongs _toharveykaiba  
_**Katie Ava Night** belongs to _ImagativeRainbowPenguin  
_**Rachel** belongs to _ecmcookiez  
_**Blaze Hammen** belongs to _Palistus  
_**Adam (a.k.a. Ziplock) **belongs to _AcsZiplock_

**:::WTF WAS GOING ON IN CHAPTER 12:::**

I woke up the next morning to Blaze knocking on the door.

"We have company." He said, "Get dressed and meet at the meeting hall."

**:::START OF CHAPTER 13:::**

**

* * *

  
**

**POV: **_**Wrin**_

Something was going on, and I didn't have to necessarily know what it was to not like it. I immediately ruled out an infected break-in, as Blaze handn't come in screaming. However I couldn't get this sinking feeling out of my gut. I followed the trail of residents filing into the meeting-hall, which was really just a conference room we had dubbed the meeting-hall, trying to make it sound more epic. It really didn't work as well as we planned but you can't win them all.

I took a mental note of where everyone stood and sat, most of the residents stood, while Michael, Samantha, Alice, and Karen all sat at the tiny conference table. I didn't see any unfamiliar faces, just those of the people we had brought into the community. I sighed, knowing that I'd have to leave some day, that I wouldn't be able to call this tower home, and would have to suffer like everyone else had before they found a place to call home.

I'm pretty sure Viz would say something along the line of 'those selfish bastards', thinking of that made me smile, and I grabbed a chair next to Karen. She smiled at me, and turned back to speaking to Rachel, who stood beside her. Blaze put his hand on my shoulder, catching my attention.

"We were found by the military, they've come sooner than Michael can build the radio." He informed me, his hand still not moving off my shoulder. "We'll be saved!" he grinned. Smiling, I nodded. This was a meeting to discuss our evacuation then. I still couldn't get the feeling of dread from my heart, but could not identify it before three men in heavy Kevlar armor, similar to that of what Michael wore, walked in. The men each took a seat at the head of the table and grinned from ear to ear.

"We've got quite an amount here today, don't we?" The man on the left said.

"Yea, this may take a while." The man in the center sighed, putting an elbow on the table and resting his chin in his hand. "Kay cannon-fodder, you're all either going to die, or going to follow our orders." He said in a manner-of-fact voice. I started to dread even more.

"Anyone not willing to follow our orders, just or not, will be killed on sight." The man on the right pointed out. I still understood why they were saying this, because when people didn't follow evacuation orders, more people perish than should have occurred. However the way they were speaking had me worried.

"Sir. We have done nothing to you yet, treating us like—" Samantha began, but stopped when the soldier pointed a pistol at her.

"Silence, Bitch." He growled, waving the gun around the room "No one will speak unless spoken to, UNDERSTAND?!" everyone nodded silently.

"Who is the leader of this organization." The soldier on the right asked, fingers pointed in all directions, from Samantha, to me, to Michael, to Karen, the soldier sighed. "I see only one figure that could be the leader." He said with a grin, pointing his gun at Michael "And he's going to lose his chair if he doesn't step down, now."

Michael opened his mouth to speak, but was silenced when the soldier shot the ceiling.

"I'm not going to negotiate. Relinquish your power, and you'll live."

"We don't have a power system for an evacuation!" Karen pointed out, the gun aiming for her now.

"Who said this was an evacuation?" The soldiers laughed.

_Fuck_ this was not supposed to happen, not supposed to happen at all. Karen kept her mouth shut, but I was already on a roll, imagining different ways to take down these soldiers, especially with an unknown on how many soldiers were outside.

"Alright, now that I'm leader, what do we got? Skinny tiny chick over there," the soldier pointed at me, "Fat old woman over there," The soldier pointed at Mrs. Hendricks, "and a dumb broad wearing sunglasses in a building at the door." The soldier pointed at Vizzera, who had entered silently, but was still at the door.

"What?" She asked, looking around the room. She had a pair of sunglasses that covered her eyes, most of the glow was missing, but to those that knew she was dead could see the faint trace of blue glowing from her eyes. Her chest was covered in a bandage wrap, doubling as a shirt, she had a pair of baggy cargo pants with huge pockets on, her hands stuck in the pockets.

"Bitch, take the sunglasses off and sit down. You're late for the induction ceremony." The center soldier said, Viz shrugged, and pulled her hand out of her pocket. Her hand didn't even reach to her chest before the soldier fired, scoring a hit right on Vizzera's hand.

"SHES GOT CLAWS?!" The soldier on the left asked as Vizzera shook her hand, the bullet falling off. There was only a red-spot where the bullet hit her skin, otherwise she was fine.

"Ya, don't you?" She asked, pulling her sunglasses off. Sure enough her eyes glowed a bright blue, shining like nobody's business.

"You have infected in your building?!" The soldier screamed, turning his gun over to Michael, finding out the hard way that Michael wasn't standing in the same position.

Vizzera had caused enough of a distraction so that Michael could slip his way through the crowd, and stood behind the soldiers, his knife quickly slipped under the throat of the middle soldier, stopping all three in their tracks.

"Viz, how many people looking like these three were in the hall?" Michael asked, Vizzera looked at me, and I nodded. This produced a response from the girl.

"About seven, they didn't like me either."

"Are they breathing?"

"Yea."

I slid over and poked my head out the door, sure enough seven guys were standing outside, Vizzera had simply walked past them.

"They're still standing, with guns." I pointed out as I stuck my head back in the room. Michael had put the soldier's arm behind his back, twisting it.

"Alright, so you assholes claimed you were evacuating civilians, where did that go to?" Michael asked the soldier. Vizzera looked at me, expecting a response, then looked around. She was obviously confused.

"Viz, come here, sit with me." I said softly. She complied and parked herself softly in the chair beside me. I sat down next to her. "They want to take over." I sighed, Viz growled a little bit.

"This building is not a man's building, nor an adult's building. It was founded by two young women, I see no young women in those three soldiers." Vizzera seemed to remember some things, but not enough. I didn't feel the need to correct her.

"You're right, they're trying to take over and kill anyone that doesn't comply. That is why Michael is taking care of it." I replied, sitting back in my chair.

"The military doesn't give a shit about you Civs!" The soldier yelled, fighting Michael's hold. "Weston, shoot this asshole!" The soldier on the left had his gun up, but stopped moving when Vizzera stood up.

"The infected's gonna kill me man." Weston shuddered.

"I don't care if its going to have you for dinner, SHOOT THIS ASSHOLE!" The soldier on the right pulled his gun out, firing instantly.

No one wanted to see that, nor did they need to. I watched in horror as 'Weston' fell, a bullet in his head. Time seemed to slow as I noticed that the silent soldier was turning his gun, aiming for Michael. The gun fired, but the bullet stopped.

"Quit shooting people it makes me want to scream." Vizzera said softly as she pulled her hand away from the side of Michael's head. The bullet harmlessly fell off her hand, once again only causing a red spot to form. There was an audible sigh of relief from the audience, and I could feel a hand squeezing my shoulder. Looking to see the source, I noticed it was Blaze.

"You're going to break it in a minute Blaze." I said softly. The pressure lessened instantly. However, our problem didn't end there, the soldiers from the hall burst into the room.

"Orders." One of them barked, the man being held down by Michael laughed, screaming an order in gibberish. It sounded like 'flying ketchup blanket' or something. I blinked to see a soldier standing over me, his gun aiming at Blaze.

"Get off our property."

Blaze took a step back, I started to roll in my chair, further away from the soldier but he grabbed the arm, forcing me to stop.

"Our _property_ doesn't run away."

_He called me a what? _I stood up, pulling my fist back to punch him when a different fist connected with the soldier's face. I turned to identify the fist and found it was Ava. She kept her face neutral as she waved her hand, her knuckles red from hitting the soldier hard enough to knock him on the ground.

"Alright then ladies, since you're being bad, lets play." A soldier at the door said as he tossed a can in the room. I rushed for the door but watched it close in my face. I don't remember much else.

**POV: **_**Vizzera**_

I looked around the room, people were coughing and falling, and something was coming from a little cylinder on the table. I picked up the cylinder carefully and examined it. It stunk, but didn't cause me to cough. Looking around the room, I took note of several people, some were dark, some were faint. I wondered what the difference was, so I knelt in front of the nearest dark, poking it. The man with the red gooshey stuff coming from his head didn't move. I kept poking him until I accidently stabbed him. I took a mental note that he wasn't getting up. I headed over to the door, stepping past more feint colored people and tried to door-knob. Nothing. Upset I walked back to the can and threw it out the window, breaking the window in the process. I hated this feeling, being stuck in a room I could barely see through.

I sat for what seemed like hours before someone moved. The room had cleared up, and people were getting brighter, well, some of them. A few got darker. I waved happily to the first person that woke up.

"Vizzera?" the man asked, coughing up what seemed like an eternity.

"Yes?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

"Can you open the door?"

"No its locked."

"Break it?"

"I can try." I replied, heading over to the door I looked at my hands. The fingers were huge, longer than my arm and sharp as all get-out. I have no idea how I could move without hurting anyone with these claws. I used my right hand to pry out the door-knob, and instantly the door opened. The door wasn't exactly pretty any more but it was open and that's all I cared about.

As the door opened, a gush of fresh air rushed into the room, resuscitating the rest of the feints. Wrin sat up at my feet.

"Is everyone alright?" She called, obviously worried about the people around her. I headed out the door, and straight into the angry barrel of a gun. I didn't get a word off before pain started beating into my head, bouncing off my skull and giving me a ridiculous headache. I moved when I started to feel something wet falling down where the pain was coming from.

"SHIT! WITCH!" the man screamed as I rubbed my temple, playing with the dark red gushey stuff that came off. It was clumped together, and really disgusting.

"Get the molotovs! We're cutting our losses and burning this place down!" Another man ordered, running to a different room. I looked up in time to see a jar with some cloth sticking out of it slam into my face. Liquid poured all over me, coating me with the smelly stuff. I tried to shake it off, but was knocked aside when someone hit my side, pushing me away.

"Vizzera you idiot! They want to burn you alive!" Wrin cried as she got off me, rushing down the hall to stomp out a fire behind me.

"That's good?" I asked, turning to face her.

"Bad, they want to end your life."

I turned back to the men, growling softly as I walked up to them, they were lighting another fire but this time I wasn't going to be stupid. Wrin taught me a lesson, and I wanted to live.

**POV: **_**Alice**_

Why the hell was Vizzera walking around?

"Alice, can you identify the dead?" Michael asked me, he had ordered Vizzera to open the door earlier. I nodded and started identifying the dead, writing their names down as I went. Vizzera had her heart exposed when she died, walking around should not be an option. Those bandages on her chest should have been stained red with blood even.

"Shes dead, anything can happen." I muttered as I wrote the names down. The gas thrown into the room was designed to knock out or deter a large crowd, so it killed those with weaker immune systems.

"Done. No one's going to be happy with this list." I looked at the list, reading off the names silently.

_Mr. Hendricks  
Mrs. Hendricks  
Christi Delanore  
Dianna Amari  
Amanda Christanson  
Jeremey Christanson  
_  
For a group of 26, 6 deaths was a bit too much. Dr. Jacobs was not going to be a happy camper knowing that his fiancée Christi, was now a corpse. Sarah Christanson just lost both of her children, Vizzera lost both parents, and the Hendricks had gone hugging each other. Apparently they knew they would die together.

I took note of today's date and stuck the list in my pocket to write on the graveyard wall. While on that subject, I wondered if I should write Vizzera's name on there, considering her body had already expired. I decided I would, but write a third number to indicate her re-birth.

"How many dead?" Michael asked as he finished tying a soldier up with his own shoe-laces.

"Six." I sighed. "I'm keeping the list to write on the graveyard." Michael nodded, but didn't look happy.

"With six gone, and four being exiled, this group is falling apart." Michael tightened the knot on the soldier's shoe-lace bond, making the soldier grunt. "I don't think we can exile anyone now."

"We will." Samantha's stern voice was heard from across the room. She was busy consoling Jeremey's mother who had fallen to her knees sobbing, repeating over and over that it was the child's job to bury their parents, not the other way around. "Alice, Vizzera is well enough to walk around, therefore you all must leave immediately. The hunter in the staircase has been dealt with." I opened my mouth to speak, but Samantha silenced me. "You have until sunset to leave, if you're still here by then, I will kill you myself."

_Bitch_ I thought, storming out of the room. I walked over the corpses of the remaining soldiers, making sure not to look at what Vizzera was doing, crouched over a particularly bloodied body. I quickly wrote the names on the walls, packed my things and stepped into the office to see Michael leaving. Dr. Jacobs was sobbing in his hands.

"Jacobs, we need to leave. Christi has been buried as well as we can bury her."

"I kno-w … but—she was … preg—nant." Jacobs spoke between sobs, "We … named him … Josh …." Jacobs picked up a paper-clip, bending it over and over.

"It explains her death. Taking care of Josh and herself when soldiers attack. Its not do-able."

"I want to die." Jacobs looked at me seriously.

"You can't. You're still under debt to me, so get your whiney ass up and lets go."

"Fuck you." Jacobs didn't move.

"Keep dreaming." I said, giving up on him. I left immediately, not wanting to be near Vizzera, Wrin, Jacobs, or that damned tower ever again. I would risk it on my own.

* * *

**Authors Note: **_I said I'd list the OCs, and here they are. Remember: PM me if you want your OC removed from either the story or the list. PM me if your OC is not listed here and you already sent me a character sheet. If neither of these affect you, then do a dance?_

_I am still taking OCs, I still enjoy PMs, random or not._

_In no particular order:_

_Kieran  
Tom Davis  
Rachel  
Karen Altanore  
Michael Turner  
Ivan  
Harvey  
Katie Ava Night  
Blaze Hammen  
Naoko Suzuki  
Justin  
Nicole Lanley  
Evo  
Roland  
Logan  
Kena  
Michaela Arnold  
Yuan Grey  
Adam (Ziplock)  
Mark Salazar  
Ysze  
Jane  
Ash_

_Its going to be a blast miss-spelling Michaela's name for Michael o-o;_

_Info on the comic: I'll either be hosting it on deviant-art or have my own sub-website for it. Either way, the storyline of the comic and of the story will be different, as I would like to keep writing this story, but would love to do a comic. Keeping boredom in mind for my readers, certain things will be changed, but certain things will remain the same (ex. Intro is changed but Wrin and Vizzera are still the main characters)_

_Also: Yes I'm already writing chapter 15, but I wanted to stop chapter 14 here, as 15 has some nicer points. Nope, I never intended to kill off Jeremey, it just happened. Anyone that doesn't like the thought of such horrific deaths need not read any longer. Children and adults die equally; pregnant women and normal women die equally. I had a job as an obituary keeper at one point, and quit it because I had seen my last 7 year old perish in reality._


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own Left 4 Dead**

**Authors Note: **_Shadow Renee, loving cat and family member has passed away Monday, July 13__th__ at 10:33PM at the age of 15 ½ She has been wrapped in a silk cloth and buried under a pecan tree, so she can watch the stars and be protected from the sun, and rain for the rest of her time here on this earth. We love her, and will miss her always._

_So, I'm really messed up right now, trying to get my mind off my cats death. I love her with all my heart, and am upset as all hell that shes gone. She fought to the bitter end to stay with us, even gasping for air moments before her death, when her body completely gave out and she was supposed to be dead already._

Left 2 Die OCs:

**Michael Turner** belongs to _Hell Spawn Magma Master Jirrue  
_**Ivan** belongs to _Zero no Mahou  
_**Sgt. V (a.k.a. Pliers)** belongs to _Zombie Jesus  
_**Wrin** belongs to _Wrin  
_**Karen Altanore** belongs to _ShadedUmbreon  
_**Jonah (a.k.a. Dmin)** belongs to _TheRedLucario  
_**Harvey** Belongs _toharveykaiba  
_**Katie Ava Night** belongs to _ImagativeRainbowPenguin  
_**Rachel** belongs to _ecmcookiez  
_**Blaze Hammen** belongs to _Palistus  
_**Adam (a.k.a. Ziplock) **belongs to _AcsZiplock_

**:::WTF WAS GOING ON IN CHAPTER 14:::**

"Fuck you." Jacobs didn't move.

"Keep dreaming." I said, giving up on him. I left immediately, not wanting to be near Vizzera, Wrin, Jacobs, or that damned tower ever again. I would risk it on my own.

**:::START OF CHAPTER 15:::**

**

* * *

  
**

**POV: **_**Vizzera**_

I really didn't understand why they were getting in such a fuss. The red stuff looked pretty on the walls. It also tasted really good, as well as that pinkish stuff on the dark's body that covered their bodies. It was really good. It was even better if they were a feint. I sat on the floor chewing on some of the pinkish stuff while Wrin and someone else stood over me arguing.

"You're not going to kill Vizzera!" Wrin cried out, stamping her foot impatiently. "Vizzera is alive now, and capable of discerning who is good and who is bad! Yes she killed, and ate, people who were still alive. But that doesn't mean she will kill us!"

"C'mon, she ate him while he was screaming for help." The other person pointed out. It was a shorter woman with her brown hair tied up in a pony-tail.

"I don't see why you're even trying Samantha! We're both exiled as it is."

"We can't let such a danger go out and maybe kill our last hopes of survival in this mess."

"Maybe we weren't meant to survive this!" Wrin turned away from the other woman and knelt next to me.

"Viz, when you're done eating, will you please come into the room over here?" She pointed to a room across the hall. Her face was stark white, and did not compliment her hair color at all. She walked off almost stiffly towards a smaller room, where I heard coughing and some liquid rushing before she went into the room she told me to go to.

I savored the food presented to me, happy to have such a banquet. I wondered where I could get more of this, but at the same time I didn't want to get much more, as I was almost full and still had two pinkish stuff rolls to eat. I decided to leave the mess and head over to the room, where Wrin immediately tossed me out, pointing to the smaller room she had gone into and telling me to put water on the red stuff. She asked someone to make sure I knew what I was doing.

"This is a bathroom." The person said, pointing at the room and explaining everything. The red stuff was blood, he didn't know what 'feint' or 'dark' meant, but he was a 'bright'. I wondered what bright tasted like. I asked him about the pinkish stuff and he told me it was skin. People need that to keep living. I made a mental note not to eat the skin from my friends.

All washed up I got to sit next to Wrin, who had sat on a long fluffy thing, she introduced it as a couch. She held a shiney metal thing and kept putting it to her mouth.

"Whats that?" I asked, pointing to it.

"A can. This one has soda in it, it's a drink." Wrin offered me a can with no openings. I poked a hole with my claw into the side and drank from it, gagging at the taste but drinking it none-the-less. It was starting to get good.

"Alright Wrin. You and Viz are leaving, and power of this tower is being turned over to Me." The girl from earlier, Samantha, said as she stood over us. I just sat there quietly drinking my soda. It was really really good.

"Sam, you're going to be evicted." The man from earlier that held the soldier came in, holding a box. He handed her the box. "This entire tower must be evacuated immediately. Due to the large amounts of blood in the halls, infected are headed straight for the tower. If we don't leave immediately, then we are sure to be attacked by Tanks, if not something worse." He looked over at us, "Wrin, Viz, you two remain leaders of this squad. Anyone that doesn't want to fight under you, can stay here or go somewhere else."

I noticed my can wasn't producing any more liquid, so I poked a new hole a bit further down the can. Sure enough more 'soda' came out, and I started sucking on the can again. I think I might actually like this stuff.

"You sure?" Wrin asked, putting her can down. If I hadn't just solved my dry-can issue, that can would have been mine in an instant.

"You two have kept us alive this far, with my help as leader of the fighting squad, we can do better when we find a better place to go."

"I haven't found my parents." Wrin said, giving him the sad puppy eyes.

"You decide what we do Wrin, even if its just us three, we will prevail." He turned and left us. Wrin waited for my can to go dry again before she spoke.

"Vizzera, we need to talk to everyone one last time, find out who goes with Samantha and who goes with us." Wrin stood up, pacing the room.

"Parents. I know that one." I said, grinning, "You lived with them?"

"Yes, before this happened."

"Then we search for three days and then leave town. Mean soldiers won't find us then."

"Five days. I have an idea." Wrin grinned, carefully hugging me. That felt nice too.

"Kay!" I grinned, poking a new hole in my can and following her while chugging the last of the soda. Wrin sat me down in a different couch, there were windows here and a counter. I didn't really care right now, as I chugged down my soda. The soda's life was too short, as I inhaled the last amount of it as Wrin and a bunch of other people came in. Some had suitcases, some didn't. No one wanted to sit with me.

"Everyone settle down. We all have to leave the tower—" Wrin began, but one woman spoke out of turn.

"Only you do. Why should we listen?" she asked, holding a tissue to her nose. Her face was red and water kept falling from her eyes. She was gasping for air every now-and again as well. "My babies are gone, and you want to try to pull some shtick so you can not only come back to the tower, but control it? No way."

"Vizzera. How was dinner?" the man that spoke with Wrin earlier asked, settling down beside me. He was still a distance away, but the only one to actually sit near me.

"Good." I sighed, looking at my feet, "I messed something up?"

"Yes and no. There's nothing we can do about it now." I smiled a bit.

"Viz ate messy. She made a mess that's causing infected to come knocking at our door. Blaze, Ivan and Karen are out front taking care of any infected that come within range, but they can't protect the tower for long, especially when they are making noise every time they shoot." Wrin started pacing again. "Vizzera can protect us as we make our escape, but she cannot, nor can any of us, protect this tower longer than eight hours. Tanks will come and they will crush us. Even if she is as strong as she is, Vizzera is still smaller than a Tank."

"Let her die protecting us then." Someone got up, heading out the door. Wrin didn't move to stop him.

"Who will follow Samantha?" Wrin asked. Only the lady with the red face got up, heading over to Samantha, who was happily leaning against the closet door. "Are you all going solo or following us?" Wrin asked the remainder. Three left, but the rest remained.

"Enjoy your life, while you still have it." Samantha stormed, having only one person loyal to her. She and the other woman left.

"So we have Jonah, Blaze, Alicia, Vizzera, Wrin, Sgt. V and me." The man pointed to the respective people. Jonah looked like me, bandaged to hell and gone. However he was coherent, he smiled.

"You know the allegiances of Ivan, V and Karen?" he asked, resettling in his chair. Wrin nodded and sat down, putting her hands over her face. I looked at the unknown.

"Name?" I asked.

"Michael." He grinned "I'm the leader of the outside squads." I gave him a thumbs up.

"What's going to happen to everyone else?" Alicia asked

"Karen, Harvey, Katie, Rachel, and Ivan all will be going with us, under Karen's order and in a separate car." Wrin said through her fingers "They want to be near us, but they don't trust Vizzera. We may end up having some kind of trade route depending on where we end up at." With my named called I glanced over, Wrin was rubbing her eyes. "Lets get out of here, this place is too hectic."

* * *

**Authors Note: **_Sorry for the short update, but I felt the need to write. I feel a lot better now that I've gotten a bit distracted. I just wanted to list the people going where they needed to go kinda thing. Either way, thank you all for your support in this shitty time, I appreciate the comments that have been made._


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own Left 4 Dead**

**Authors Note: **_I felt the need to share this incase anyone wanted to play Left 4 Dead with me: I am a PC player (on Steam). You can find me by doing a search for 'Vizzera' by the time this chapter is posted, there will be a group up called 'Vizzera' specifically so you can find me. My name in-game is Butter._

_Even if you don't have the game for PC, but want to chat with me, go ahead and join the group 3 I do not allow spam on the group, nor will I require anyone to sign up for anything so DO NOT sign up for anything if its sent to you through the group._

_So Procrastinating on my homework while I write this, but I felt the need to take a break._

_Also, if you haven't noticed, I removed Shadow Renee (my cat) from the story. I can't bear to keep her in the story, not can I bear to mention her at this point in time._

Left 2 Die OCs:

**Michael Turner** belongs to _-Fusion Jirrue-  
_**Ivan** belongs to _Zero no Mahou  
_**Sgt. V (a.k.a. Pliers)** belongs to _Zombie Jesus  
_**Wrin** belongs to _Wrin  
_**Karen Altanore** belongs to _ShadedUmbreon  
_**Jonah (a.k.a. Dmin)** belongs to _TheRedLucario  
_**Harvey** Belongs _toharveykaiba  
_**Katie Ava Night** belongs to _ImagativeRainbowPenguin  
_**Rachel** belongs to _ecmcookiez  
_**Blaze Hammen** belongs to _Palistus  
_**Adam (a.k.a. Ziplock) **belongs to _AcsZiplock  
_

**:::WTF WAS GOING ON IN CHAPTER 15:::**

"_What's going to happen to everyone else?" Alicia asked_

"_Karen, Harvey, Katie, Rachel, and Ivan all will be going with us, under Karen's order and in a separate car." Wrin said through her fingers "They want to be near us, but they don't trust Vizzera. We may end up having some kind of trade route depending on where we end up at." With my named called I glanced over, Wrin was rubbing her eyes. "Lets get out of here, this place is too hectic."_

**:::START OF CHAPTER 16:::**

I sat quietly in the couch as everyone ran past me, some people holding things, carrying things out, some people escorting others, and Wrin standing next to me shouting orders. Michael had left to watch the things outside. Between orders, Wrin explained what things were, what 'car' was, and how it was not a good idea to eat the way I did earlier. I took mental notes, and felt better now that I knew a bit more. Not everything stuck though.

"There are different types of cars, a van, truck, SUV, or car." Wrin explained for the third time.

"But a car, car is hard to remember!" I groaned. I didn't think I'd ever understand it. Wrin just laughed.

"Wrin," someone stuck his head out of the 'elevator', Wrin identified him as Blaze. "We're ready." Blaze had short-dirty blonde hair that curled just nicely around his face, his blue eyes glimmered as he stared at Wrin, waiting for a response. I could see a soft longing for the woman from him as she replied.

"One last thing before we go." Wrin held up her hand, effectively blocking Blaze' longing for her. She took my hand and dragged me down the hall. Blaze sighed sadly but ducked back into the elevator. Wrin stopped in front of a door and knocked. A soft sob greeted her. Without waiting for more, Wrin opened the door and tossed me into the room, closing the door behind us.

"What are you two doing here?" a man at a desk asked, Wrin identified him as Jacobs. Jacobs' eyes had a hollowed look, as if he were just a walking corpse. As if his soul had already departed, and his body refused to let him die.

"Asking you what your plans are." Wrin replied.

"I'm staying with my wife." Jacobs got up and crouched next to the sobbing figure of a 2-month pregnant woman. I took note that she was a Dark, but still moving. Life was confusing. The woman looked up at him, her orange glowing eyes staring straight at him as he knelt, touching her stomach, a soft smile playing on his otherwise dead face.

"_Why is he touching me leave me alone I want to die I hate this go away—_" I took a step back, the words were echoing in my mind, never stopping. Wrin and Jacobs didn't seem to notice it, which confused me.

"Wrin, don't worry, if she gets startled then Jacobs is dead. Either way he is with her." Wrin turned to the door. I opened my mouth to say something, but chose not to.

"_Get him off me..I will kill him he will suffer.._" I stopped in mid-turn and looked behind me, the witch was getting up, Jacobs smiled, grabbing her into a hug just as she shoved her claws through his chest. Jacobs grimaced, blood dripping down his chin as he began breathing his own blood. He leaned his head down, kissing his fiancée one last time before closing his eyes for the last time.

"Viz, lets go." Wrin called from the hallway, she had left before Jacobs had died. I shuddered and headed for the door.

"_Why are you leaving me sister?_" The witch woman turned to look at me, her eyes softening into a pained expression, as if my leaving her alone would make her the loneliest woman on the planet.

"You have your dinner." I said softly, pushing the door open. "Enjoy it." I heard a soft sob as I shut the door.

"Who were you talking to?" Wrin asked, raising an inquisitive eyebrow.

"The witch, even if they can't understand me I can try." I chose not to explain why the witch could speak to me. I wondered if I could hear all of my siblings speak. I pushed the thought from my mind as Wrin pushed me into the elevator. I didn't appreciate the move, and shuddered as it started moving.

I hate elevators.

"We all ready?" Michael, a larger by muscle man asked as he stood outside the elevator. He was wearing green heavy body-armor with a knife strapped to his left arm, and his thigh. He also carried a large weapon that Wrin identified as an assault rifle. His red hair didn't really fit his body-type, being a splotch of red on his otherwise green body, his forest-green eyes seemed to light up as he saw us escape the confines of the elevator, ecstatic of our escape apparently. I bolted out of the elevator and into a wooden barricade at the other side of the hallway, shoving my claws into the wood accidently getting them stuck.

"Yea, what do we need?" Wrin asked, laughing at me as I tried in vain to pull my claw out of the wood without hurting myself or breaking the barricade.

"We have the meat-wagon, the meat inside has mostly perished though, so we just have a giant air-conditioner. Before we leave we'll empty the wagon, we need clothes, food, shelter, and to finish up anything we need to do in this city. I questioned the soldiers before leaving them with Jacobs' fiancée, they had been expelled from a safe-zone somewhere to the north-east, beyond the city for abusing their power and trying to take over the area. If we can get to the safe-zone, we will be able to survive." Michael looked hopeful, busting out laughing when I finally managed to pull my claw out of the wall, landing on my back, bouncing once. I lay there for a bit while they both recovered from my apparently hilarious behavior.

"Alright, sounds like a plan. I want to see if I can find my parents, Ares in the car?" Michael nodded. "Who else needs to do things?"

"We need to do what we can about the Spam-ex. It looked like a safe-house as well. We also need to get medication for Vizzera and Jonah, neither have fully healed, and both are in pain." I rolled over unto my chest just as he said it, getting up easily. "Well, at least Jonah is." He corrected himself. "No one else has said anything. We also need to figure out a form of communication between our group, and Karen's group."

"First, we need code-names for the group. Second – Viz! Come here for a second." I headed over, jumping back a bit when Wrin stuck her hand in my front pocket and pulled out a tiny metal thing. "We use cell-phones until the towers cut out. It's a temporary fix but, best we can do."

"Why not Blue Witch and Altanore?" Karen walked up behind me, making me jump more. Something told me they were purposefully doing that. "Your group has a blue-eyed witch, and we were originally from my father's store – Altanore Guns."

"Any objections?" Wrin asked. I didn't know what objections meant, so I raised my hand.

"What's 'objeectun'?" I asked, jumbling the word.

"Objection is if you do not agree with the idea." Michael explained. He gave Wrin a sympathetic look as I responded.

"Oh, no objeectun!" I grinned like an idiot as Karen shook her head.

"It's settled." Wrin said after a moment. Wrin handed my metal box to Karen, who took it gratefully. "For some reason Viz put my name on her contacts list as 'Psychoanalyst' and I don't yet know how to change it." I giggled softly as Karen gave me an inquisitive look.

"We're going to go collect weaponry. We'll meet up later tonight." Karen waved, heading off to her car.

"Understood." Michael called to her, turning to a car and getting into it. I jumped when it growled at me.

"IT HATES ME!" I cried, clinging to Wrin as she tried to get into a car.

"Shut up and get in." she pointed to the door behind her. I grumbled and climbed in.

I hate cars.

I watched the world pass me by while Wrin talked to someone named Alicia in the front. Blaze sat beside me fiddling with his pants-leg. I had no idea what he was up to but it was distracting. I kept looking over to identify Alicia, having a mental image of myself calling this same woman 'Idu.'

I kept trying to think of some way to figure out why without looking stupid, biting my lip I opened my mouth to talk, but closed it again when nothing came out. Blaze turned to look at me while I fought my own need to identify this woman.

"Vizzera, open your mouth for me?" Blaze asked, taking a genuine interest. I felt confused, why would he want me to do that? Was there something in my teeth? "I just want to confirm something." I had no reason not to, I opened my mouth, but turned my head down incase my breath wasn't perfect. Blaze picked my head up, looking at my teeth.

"What's going on back there?" Wrin asked.

"Vizzera has fangs." Blaze commented as he released my face. I closed my mouth and looked away, ashamed for some odd reason, as if this new word was something bad.

"Doesn't surprise me. How obvious are they?"

"None at all, I only noticed when Viz kept opening her mouth."

"That's not nice."

"No, she kept opening and closing her mouth like she wanted to say something but nothing came." Blaze pointed out. Wrin shook her head and changed the subject. I was beginning to feel more and more like the weird one, the outcast. I silently put my head against the glass, biting my lip. Why was I so weird?

Wrin parked the car a few moments later, indicating that I was to stay in the car at all times, and handing me a pair of sunglasses. I put them on silently, resting my hands in my lap as everyone else left the car. A few moments later Wrin returned to drive the car a bit more, park it and let me out.

**POV: **_**Wrin**_

I had no idea if this was going to work. I was worried that if this didn't work, we'd all be shot on sight, or we would lose Vizzera and Jonah. I squeezed the steering wheel as we drew near the Spam-ex, the guard getting out of his post to flag us down. He stood away from the car, and gestured that we get out.

"Vizzera, stay in the car and wear these. Do not leave." I said, turning to the upset woman behind me. I didn't understand why she was upset, but I didn't have time to take care of it at the moment. Vizzera quietly took the glasses and put them on, resting her hands in her lap. I got out of the car calmly, Blaze and Alicia following me up to the guard.

"We're full. We can't take on any more survivors." The guard said. The guard was taller than Blaze, who was the tallest of us, and wore very nearly the same armor that Michael had on. His brown hair was cut short, and his eyes were hidden behind sunglasses. His mouth was curled into a frown. "We'd love to take more helping hands but we can't feed you."

"We have our own food." Michael said as he walked up with Pliers. Both the men looked exhausted, Pliers was wearing a t-shirt and jeans, his black hair cut too short to notice. It still seemed weird that Pliers was the only black-man from the entire tower residency.

"We don't have space." The soldier sighed "Unless you're willing to sleep in your cars."

"We can help you, if you let us sleep on the floor somewhere." Pliers pointed out. "Anywhere will be fine, we don't have anywhere to go, and we aren't going to stay longer than one night. It's too dark for us to keep moving."

"That will be up to The General." The guard headed for the gatehouse "You have to speak with him." He phoned in our arrival. "Please proceed and don't cause a fuss." I smiled, expressing my silent gratitude and left for the car while Alicia, Blaze and Michael walked to the front door. Pliers got the van that Jonah was stashed in and drove behind me.

**POV: **_**Vizzera**_

I watched quietly as Wrin drove into a parking-lot nearly filled with different militaristic vehicles. Most of the vehicles were cars that were reinforced with weaponry or defense. There was a bus in the middle of the parking lot filled with everything essential, extra defense, spikes on the front, sides, and back, and a machine-gun attached to the top. Idu came over and opened the door for her older sister, who opened the door for me. Idu stood behind me as Wrin helped me out of the car, Blaze blocking sight of me from anyone outside our little bubble. Wrin leaned forward as I took her hand carefully, allowing her to help me out of the car.

"Keep your hands, eyes and teeth hidden. Do not cry. Don't speak unless you have to. Sorry." I could see Wrin's eyes, she was staring straight into mine. I felt the need to obey, even with a small wet blob fell from the side of her eye. I didn't know what to do, so I stood and quietly put my hands in my pockets. I walked with Blaze to my right, Idu to my left, Wrin in front of me, and Pliers behind me. To Pliers' left walked Jonah, or rather hobbled. Michael stood to Wrin's right as we walked, a large squished bubble of scared individuals, walking into a lions nest of trouble. I had the sinking feeling something was going to go wrong, and I didn't know for who.

Everyone had to hand over their weapons at the front gate, two soldiers stood in front of me, asking for my sunglasses and to check my pockets. Wrin stood between us.

"She can't move her shoulders. She hurt them and this is the best she can do right now. Can't you tell by the bandages over her chest?" Wrin pointed out, the soldier forgave my hands, but wanted my sunglasses. "What do you want those for?" Wrin asked.

"It's rude to wear sunglasses in the presence of the General." The soldier on the left said as he reached for my sunglasses. I closed my eyes in fear, but opened them when I heard a grunt of pain. Michael had saved me, he was holding the soldier's arm in a lock, if the soldier moved, then he would break his arm.

"The little lady does not want her sunglasses removed. Please don't make us have to say it again. She has medical issues; florescent lights bother her as it is." Michael released the soldier who pushed him away. Michael stumbled into me, forcing me to either dodge him and let him fall into the ground or to have my glasses knocked off. I braced myself and closed my eyes as he fell into me, my body burst into a fire, pain licking along my chest as Michael's full weight pressed against my wound. Keeping my hands in my pockets I bit my lip, the pain making me want to scream. Just as fast as his weight hit me, it was off again as Michael regained his composure.

"You hurt her!" Wrin exclaimed, stepping forward to defend me.

"Alright break it up!" Someone from down the hall called, Wrin put my sunglasses back on me for me, telling me that it was okay to open my eyes again. "What's going on down here?" A tall man with short spiked blonde hair came over, he looked more like a wrestler than a soldier, but he had somehow managed to cram his body into a tight-fitting uniform. The soldiers saluted him, calling him the General. He looked like a demon hiding behind a human mask.

"They attacked without provocation." One soldier reported. Blaze silenced Michael before he could talk.

"These soldiers were man-handling our weakest member. They were demanding things her weak body could not allow." Blaze was pissed, sounding like he was demanding a refund from Wallyworld for a bad chew-toy.

"Then kill her." The General said, waving his hand. Immediately both soldiers picked their guns up and aimed at me. "We do not accept weak individuals."

"Let me speak for myself first." I said softly. The General halted his soldiers. I checked the halls for anyone else, finding no one I reached up and pulled my sunglasses off. "Words need not describe this situation, do they?" I asked, my glowing blue eyes trained on this man's own gray eyes.

"You're—"

"Vizzera is a banshee, or a Blue Witch. She is capable of helping us, as well as you, to the fullest." Wrin stopped him from saying something, but what was it?

"You're demanding refuge with that in tow?" The General had regained his composure, pointing an accusing finger at me. I simply crossed my arms over my burning chest. I really needed ice. "No way, no how. We will not compromise our perfect defense."

"Then let me speak with Ziplock." Wrin stood between me and the soldiers, unafraid of the consequences.

"What for?" The General raised his eyebrows; something had changed in his eyes when he noticed Wrin. Something I did not like. His stance was changing to a softer tone the more he looked at her.

"A misunderstanding." Wrin put her hands on her hips, either she had noticed his stance, or she was trying to convey an urgency that wasn't getting through to him.

"One of your men can see him, you have to stay with me." The General held out his hand. Wrin took my hand, interlacing our fingers carefully.

"I don't think my girlfriend would agree to that." Wrin squeezed my hand when I began to protest. So Wrin HAD noticed this General and his nasty-thoughts.

"You, and You," the General pointed to a soldier and Michael, "Go talk to Ziplock. If you can get his ass out of here then that'd be a good thing. I'm going to my office, and no, you cannot stay here."

Wrin waited for him to leave before she released my hand, shuddering.

"Sorry Viz," she said softly to me as Blaze held back a laugh. Pliers was talking to the other soldier. "I didn't remember that you'd be confused from that. We are not in a relationship, nor will we ever be, okay?" I felt a weight being lifted off my shoulders.

"I thought—" Wrin silenced me.

"No more, it was a way to get him off me." Wrin grinned, and turned to answer Blaze.

I found myself imagining beautiful pictures in the texture of the walls as we waited for Michael to return, I even carved one into the wall with my claw. A little cow which somehow made the word 'chibi' pop into my head. No idea what that meant.

We all turned when Michael came back with a new guy in tow. This 'Ziplock' fellow was scrawny, had some stubble on his chin but otherwise he was a tall stick. When he saw me, the glow in his eyes was immediately replaced by the same hollow look I had seen on Jacobs. A small 'tear' as Wrin had identified fell from one eye as he robotically followed us out. We couldn't stay here, but it was too dark to stay anywhere else. The soldiers forced us to leave the parking-lot. We ended up clearing out a gas-station store and sitting in the back corner with the alcohol while half our group slept in the bathrooms. Wrin sat with me on the first one-hour watch.

"Let me tell you about your past?" Wrin asked as she sipped an energy drink. I shook my head.

"I don't want to know. My past is over. I want to make and keep new memories, let the old ones die." I smiled "Plus, I want to start new. I have a new life, being _dead_." Wrin stopped drinking when I said 'dead', she looked at me.

"Viz, I was trying to keep you from noticing that." She said as she got up, checking the gated windows.

"I noticed immediately. I just don't understand myself, my skin is warm and painful, my chest prickles constantly and itches badly. I know I died; I was dead for two hours. That man, Jacobs did something for me, gave me something special he said he worked on himself. I don't know what it was, but I'm alive, yet not. I'm a witch, yet not. I don't know what I am." I sighed, but smiled regardless. "And I'm enjoying every moment of it."

"I'm glad then. Michael told me something about the new guy, he hates witches, not like 'I'll kill them all' he just, doesn't want to see them. He knew immediately what you are, try to steer clear of him for a while for us?"

"Sure." I smiled, standing up "But one day he will have to see me, and not cry. One day he will have to fight alongside each and every one of us. I'm just hoping that you all can survive safely." I bit my lip, I knew in my heart that people like The General were out there, and probably were the people filling that safe-zone we were headed for. I didn't want to think of what I would do without this group of survivors. I decided not to think about it ever again, as all it would do is depress me.

"How is Jonah?" I asked, Wrin shook her head.

"No idea. He's not recovering very well."

"What wounds did he have?"

"His back had a puncture wound, as well as multiple bite wounds around his arms, legs and neck. There are also multiple scratch wounds from a hunter on his back, chest and arms. The wound that may kill him is the puncture wound. No witch caused it." Wrin turned to look at me, her eyes were wide now, giving her an eerie look in the dark room. "He's going to either die, or turn."

"I'll kill him if he turns." I said softly, I don't know if she heard me.

The next morning was easy enough to get around by, Jonah had started coughing up blood, but we didn't have enough men to look for a doctor safely. We decided to split up, looking around the drugstores for at least some painkillers. Alicia, Blaze, Jonah and Michael stayed in a group, taking on the chore of scouting, while Wrin, Pliers and I went ahead to stock up on food. Wrin drove while Pliers sat in the back-seat with me investigating my claws. It was really hard to keep my arm limp as he took a nail-file to my pinkie-claw. The pain nearly matched the pain in my chest, but I refused to let him know, as I would be safer, and easier to transport if my fingers were at human-length. Pliers stopped suddenly, and I turned to look. My claw hadn't shrunk a bit, it had only gotten sharper. Groaning I carefully slid my hand out of his and rested my hands in my lap.

"Okay, time to grab and run!" Wrin called, parking the car. We got out as Wrin started to explain the procedure. "Alright, we're going in, grabbing anything that doesn't require preparation, and doesn't expire, that means chips, candy, bread, crackers, that kind of things. We then load the van full of it, and run like there's no tomorrow. If we find any problems, Viz will claw the eyes out of the problem." I shuddered, but nodded. Wrin laughed and slapped my back "I'm joking, you're going to run with us while we run screaming like little girls."

"Oh.."

I hate this job.

* * *

**Authors Note: **_Kay I'm trying really hard with the descriptions here. They aren't perfect I know, and I do still leave things to the imagination. However, I would appreciate comments on this different style of character portrayal._

_Tried to slow down the action a bit :P_

_Oh – info on why Vizzera keeps saying 'Dark Feint Bright' in describing people (since I may never find a way to explain it or it will take a while), Vizzera can see people's general health, feint means they are weak or dying, bright means they are fine, dark means they are dead. Just to keep you readers from going 'wtf' every time I say it :P_


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own Left 4 Dead**

**Authors Note: **_Nice to see new faces aint it? As of this chapter on I will not accept any new OCs (as I'm implementing the last of the current OCs) Please don't despair if you didn't get yours in :P _

_I love all of you for supporting me for 17 long delays in chapters xD_

_Yesterday was my dad's birthday (hes 58!) AND my brothers girlfriends birthday (who is 20 now). That was fun :3_

_Next week (aug 5) will be my own birthday. I'll be on l4d most of that day knowing my tack record xD I'll be 20!_

Left 2 Die OCs:

**Michael Turner** belongs to _-Fusion Jirrue-  
_**Ivan** belongs to _Zero no Mahou  
_**Sgt. V (a.k.a. Pliers)** belongs to _Zombie Jesus  
_**Wrin** belongs to _Wrin  
_**Karen Altanore** belongs to _ShadedUmbreon  
_**Jonah (a.k.a. Dmin)** belongs to _TheRedLucario  
_**Harvey** Belongs _toharveykaiba  
_**Katie Ava Night** belongs to _ImagativeRainbowPenguin  
_**Rachel** belongs to _ecmcookiez  
_**Blaze Hammen** belongs to _Palistus  
_**Adam (a.k.a. Ziplock) **belongs to _AcsZiplock  
_**Mark Salazar (a.k.a. Ysze) **belongs to _Seitryn  
_**Naoko Suzuki**belongs to _Little Miss Cuteness  
_**Kena **belongs to _Stealthy Monkey_

**:::WTF WAS GOING ON IN CHAPTER 16:::**

"_Okay, time to grab and run!" Wrin called, parking the car. We got out as Wrin started to explain the procedure. "Alright, we're going in, grabbing anything that doesn't require preparation, and doesn't expire, that means chips, candy, bread, crackers, that kind of things. We then load the van full of it, and run like there's no tomorrow. If we find any problems, Viz will claw the eyes out of the problem." I shuddered, but nodded. Wrin laughed and slapped my back "I'm joking, you're going to run with us while we run screaming like little girls."_

"_Oh.."_

_I hate this job._

**:::START OF CHAPTER 17:::**

Wrin held up her giant hammer, Michael identified it as a sledgehammer but I thought it was fun to call it the giant hammer. The doors were closed, and wouldn't open even as Wrin and Michael tried to pull them open. Wrin decided to smash the windows, but considering the part of town we were in, the hammer just bounced back and slammed into her hip. I jumped as she fell in pain, slashing the doors with my claws for hurting her. Happy that the doors were thoroughly dead, I knelt next to Wrin, who had sat up.

"You ok?" I asked as Michael moved the hammer away from Wrin.

"Fine, it'll bruise, but its not broken Michael says. That particular bone is hard to break anyway." Wrin smiled as I offered my arm to help her up. She pulled herself up as Michael tried to break the doors where I slashed them, they still weren't breaking.

"Viz," Michael turned to me, "Your claws cut holes in the door, can you cut out the glass in front of the door?" Shrugging I nodded, placing my claws on either side of the glass I started cutting. The sound somehow reminded me of nails scratching a chalkboard, or even a piece of paper. Both made my skin crawl. Wrin and Michael stood behind me with their fingers in their ears. When I finished opening the glass I popped it out and hefted it towards the car.

"What are you doing?" Wrin asked as I put the glass on the roof of the car.

"Saving the shield?" I said as I looked at my hands. I should've worn gloves to carry the glass, now I was bleeding. I shrugged it off and wiped the blood off on my pants. Wrin shook her head and entered the building. I took a moment to read the sign on the side of the building.

The building was huge, beige and had huge H.E.B. letters on the side. I had no idea what that meant. Shaking my head I walked into the building behind Michael just in time to get a skull-full of brains splattered on me.

"Sorry!" Wrin tried to wipe the brains off, I held her wrist to keep her from physically touching them. Wiping it off was no easy task, as it had gotten into my hair, I decided to find something to wash it out later as I released her wrist.

"Don't touch the innards of the dead. Only the dead may do that" I grinned as Michael sniped a smoker off one of the isles.

"If you ladies would be so kind as to start removing the pests in the building, we could get out of here and back to the station as quickly as possible."

"You got it!" I grinned as Michael and Wrin both took two isles side-by-side, gunning and slamming down any infected they found. I headed down my own isle, only finding a single infected common on the way. However I did find something else to my liking.

"Ooo baby come to mama" I grinned, holding up a large cast-iron skillet. I ran my claws over the edges, listening to the metal sing as I scratched it. Squealing happily I hugged the skillet, picking up a second one and running down the isle happily.

I turned at the end of the isle to see a human.

"What the hell?" he asked. He was taller than me by an inch. He wore a black hooded cloak that looked too cliché for me not to giggle. The cloak was opened to reveal a black shirt, a phoenix insignia plastered unto the shirt. He was wearing a pair of brown-baggy pants that nearly killed the whole 'I'm a dark person' look, he had a scarf covering his face and gloves covering his hands, he stood there staring at me as I looked dumbfounded back.

"Why is a witch running around with skillets?" The man asked as he began to pull his fingers out of his glove, "And she has blue eyes." His appearance was scaring me, but I refused to back down. I raised my skillets, prepared to defend myself if necessary. I refused to kill a human without provocation.

He tossed one glove down, pulling the second off, but I was focusing the darkness that was his face. The hood and scarf obscured my view as he stopped a few feet from me, the second glove dropping. Confused, I blinked a few times, trying to decipher if he was really just standing there. When I opened my eyes, he was gone. The scarf, and his gloves lay on the ground in front of me. I spun around just as a claw collided with my skillet. Quickly I slammed my second skillet against his shoulder, causing him to stumble but not fall. He lunged for me again, this time I dodged and slammed a skillet in his face. Reeling back he held his now bleeding nose. I had the advantage now, I was going to be top-dog and that was it. Rushing toward him, I spun my skillets, aiming to hit him twice in the side of the head. He however chose not to be my prey and disappeared again. I jumped back just as he landed, he had leapt up, jumped against the ceiling and tried to land on me.

"You're too smart for a normal witch" the man growled, shocking me as he jumped forward, knocking me off balance. I landed on my back, my skillet blocking the claw he had aimed for my heart. "And too fast for a mindless infected." He grinned, shifting his weight to push my skillet away, his now free-claw aiming for my heart. He didn't see the skillet slam into the side of his head, sending him flying off me, and into a beautifully stacked display of condoms.

I got up quickly as he regained his bearings, tossing a skillet to the side, I deflected another of his claws as he tried to defend himself, punching him in the face one more time as I stepped on his left wrist, immobilizing it and pinning his right arm to the ground with my skillet. I smiled as I slid my claws along the side of his face, leaving one claw near his throat at all times.

His eyes were pitch black, both glaring hatred into my own eyes as I continued to inspect him. His hands were claws—smaller than my own, but still claws none-the-less.

"Dearest hunter," I smiled, leaning close to his face as I spoke. "You will help me, will you not?"

He turned his head away, exposing his neck to me, but did not respond.

"Dearest hunter, I will let you live." I felt the need to be as creepy as possible, so I kissed his cheek, grinning as I let him go suddenly. I picked up my second skillet and left to the next isle, sure I would never see him again.

"So, everything is clear?" Wrin asked as I sat on the belt the cashiers used.

"Yea, we get to 'shop' now?" I grinned. This 'shopping' sounded like running down the isles with your hand in the shelf as things dropped into your cart.

"Yep! Viz, do you remember anything about food?" I started to nod before I realized the only thing 'food' meant to me was my previous dinner I got into trouble for. I shook my head sadly.

"You'll help load the cars we unlock for you, and you're in charge of guarding them then." Michael said as he headed for the outside. I followed while Wrin grabbed a cart and started doing exactly what I wanted to do. I made a mental note to do that sometime, even if it wasn't for anything.

Michael unlocked six cars for me, one was huge, which I put the un-breakable glass into. Michael tried to convince me to leave it but I stopped him when I pointed to the sun. He ran inside to complete the task assigned to us.

Working hard not to break bags with my claws, I ended up getting behind, fighting to keep up with the duo that had stacked thirteen carts for me to pack up. Frustrated as I broke yet another bag of flour, I threw the bag on the ground. It was already ruined, and I had to tell Michael about it the next time he hauled the next set of carts out.

"Having problems Blue Witch?" a male voice called from behind the truck, I looked up and recognized the same hooded face (or lack of at the moment) man I had beaten up earlier.

"Yes." I growled, carefully ripping a bag of cans, having them all fall in a heap at my feet. "Fuck." I sighed, tossing the now useless bag. The plastic was too thin for my sharp claws and it was getting really annoying. The man walked around the truck and knelt at my feet, picking up the cans. It scared the crap out of me.

"Here you are." He said, carefully placing the cans into the bed of the truck. I didn't want to relinquish the truck to him, nor did I enjoy the fact he stood so close.

"What are you trying to do?" I asked, placing my claws on my hips, trying my hardest to convey anger. The hooded man turned to me, kneeling once more.

"I am attempting to prove myself useful to my master." He didn't even speak softly, he made sure I heard what he was trying to say. This guy was scaring the living right out of me. I stepped back, but he didn't move.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I shuddered, raising my claws. He still stayed kneeling before me, his head down.

"You proved your dominance quite effectively master. I wish to serve you, to better hone my abilities as you have done, and to have someone to protect."

"Stand up, talk to me while you help me load this truck." I sighed, he immediately did as told, hefting the larger bags of food, supplies and whatever else the duo of doom collected. I could barely pick up a container of ketchup before he emptied the cart, pushing it away and pulling the next one.

Damn I'm useless.

"What would you like to know master?"

"What gave you the idea I'd accept you as my servant?" I asked, giving up and allowing him to do all the work. A boomer waddled toward us as he unloaded the carts.

"I did not think you would to be honest, However, in my profession, I cannot allow myself to be defeated in any circumstance. If I were a proper hired-killer, you would have been dead before you opened your eyes. However you were not."

"I was dead before I closed them." I grinned as the boomer stood near us, gurgling as he watched us. "You're like me." I pointed out. I didn't like being dead, but I loathed being the only one of my 'kind' so to speak. I didn't want to toss this man to the street just because he attacked me. I desperately wanted a reason to keep him. Damn he seemed more and more like a pet to me the more I thought about it.

"I am a de-infected Hunter. I prefer to keep this a secret." He said, pulling a new cart up. "My name is Mark Salazar, I am Yzse when I am a hunter."

"You come bowing to me begging for me to be your master, yet demand I hold your privacy?" I asked, moving out of the way between carts. I helped by pushing the carts closer.

"Unfortunately it is the only thing I ask of my master." He pulled the next cart.

"Fine. Just, don't act so damn submissive its creeping me out." I pouted. I hated myself for allowing this. The boomer giggled, or gurgled, I couldn't tell which.

Mark nodded, quickly taking care of the rest of the carts. I made a mental note to stay ahead of him on anything I could, and to ask Wrin to teach me what I knew before I died. I headed over to the curious boomer, who smiled as I approached.

"What are you doing here? Risking death." I asked as I stopped a few feet from him, the boomer gurgled, burping as he opened his mouth. He tried again, this time managing a few words.

"_My buds and I wanted to invite the beautiful woman to dinner._" He said, I looked around but found no 'buds'.

"What dinner?" I asked, causing Mark to look up, watching me.

"_We found a feast the other day. Thought we'd share the last of the feast with a beautiful lady._" I shuddered. Something told me that this 'feast' was the remainder of a survivor group. I wanted to save them.

"Of course I'll attend! Where is this feast?" I smiled, trying my best to look ravenous. It worked, the boomer waved at me to waddle with him. I turned to see that Mark was no-where to be found. Good for nothing 'servant' he was. Sighing I followed the Boomer.

We headed down a few blocks to a building, where the boomer held the door open for me. Inside I found three smokers, five hunters and a tank sitting around a sobbing group of people. Several corpses were laying around the room, most had been shoved into the corners of the room.

"They're going to kill us!" a young woman wearing a black t-shirt that's three sizes too big, black combat jeans and boots sobbed as she fell to her knees. Another woman, wearing a police uniform, the shoulder ripped and bloodied, I could see from here a large gash in her shoulder rendering her arm useless, a Kevlar vest hanging uselessly on her good shoulder knelt, wiping the tears from the first woman's eyes with her good arm.

"Now Kena, don't worry we'll get out of this." The woman forced a smile that did not touch her eyes. I watched the woman named Kena look up, but fell face down into the concrete sobbing when she saw the fake smile. The police officer bit her lip, upset that she had obviously done something wrong.

In total there were twelve survivors huddled together, each one had one of two faces, either a petrified face, or a determined 'I'll go down fighting' face.

"_Don't they look delicious?_" the boomer asked me, the tank looked up, smiling as best he could at me. Two hunters kept attacking each other in the corner fighting over who got which survivor.

"_Who is this Alex?_" a smoker walked up to the boomer who clapped a hand on my shoulder. The smoker was a young lady, around my age or so, maybe older. Her hair was covering her distorted face, but she was wearing a beautiful dress, her feet in heels that were too large for her.

"_Cara, this is Blue Witch, don't you remember seeing her in the moving box with the other people? She's got human minions!_" Alex, the boomer grinned. Cara, the smoker, shook her head. She didn't like me at all.

"_Greetings Blue Witch._" A young witch came out of the corner of my eye. I turned quickly, reacting by attacking the witch immediately. The witch diverted my blow easily, twisting her own softer claws between mine.

"Hello to you to." I spoke softly, this woman put me on edge and I didn't like it.

"_You will begin our feast. Please, select your meal._" The witch smiled, releasing my claws. Alex nudged me forward. I shuddered as the humans scurried back, one bumping into a hunter. The hunter reacted by kicking the human back into his flock.

"Please don't kill us" one woman sobbed, this 'Kena' woman. I took a step forward just as the same woman from before jumped forward, spreading her arms wide. Even through her brave act I could see pure terror in her eyes, her body shook like a leaf as she spoke.

"I swore on my life I would protect these people, you have to go through me first!" she cried. The edge in her voice that would have given her some leverage against a normal infected was not there. It would only entice the infected to choose her so they could kill her slowly.

Grinning, I picked the terrified woman.

I rushed over, swooping the woman in my arms swiftly and kidnapping her into a dark corner of the room as she screamed. I set her down on her feet and put a finger to my lips quietly as the other infected closed in.

"NAOKO!" a man screamed as he tried to chase after me, a smokers tongue wrapped around his neck and pulled him back as Kena screamed, curling into the fetal position.

I pulled up my sleeve and bit my arm hard, splattering blood and flesh on my chin and mouth I walked back pretending I was happily full. The other infected seemed to approve. The boomer waddled up to a human and grabbed her arm, smiling happily I walked over to the boomer and gave him a kiss to his cleanest cheek. Thankfully he was a very clean boomer.

The boomer smiled as I turned around, making the move to walk away. As soon as the woman behind me screamed, I spun around and cut the boomer's arm off. The shocked look on the boomers face was enough to make me squeal as I pushed him to his friends, the smoker had already released the man who fell to his knees coughing. I lept forward as a hunter flew past.

"Goodbye my dear friends. You were fun while it lasted." I smiled, swiping my claws across the boomers stomach. He gave me a very sad look, as if he were about to cry out before he blew up. I hated seeing my victims faces.

The witch shrieked, rushing me. I ducked behind her claws and shoved her into the tank as the smoker grabbed my neck with his tongue, pulling me back. I reached up to claw the tongue off when a hunter landed on me, knocking me off balance and holding my hands down. Gagging and wiggling I lay there as the tank and the witch walked forward, both angry. The witch knelt down so that the only thing I could look at were her own orange glowing eyes. I saw the smile in them, the grin as she shoved a claw in my chest, then a second, then a third. It hurt like all hell, but I couldn't scream.

As the world began to dim I gagged once more, feeling my own blood drip down my chin as I forced a scream, as I screeched to my fullest.

That did it. The weight on my chest was gone, replaced with a limp body, the tongue loosened and the tank stepped back with his hands raised in the air. The light came back just as I watched the tank crush his own skull in.

I killed them?

The witch lay on me, her eyes open but her heart had stopped. She had an astonished look on her face, her claws still in my chest. The hunter that had sat on me was now face-planted into the concrete, his head right next to my own.

"What the hell happened?" the voice I recognized as Naoko's asked, she kicked the infected off of me.

"Lets get out of here!" someone called, yet I sat up. "Fuck, kill it!"

"She saved us." Kena said softly, her voice was nearly gone from screaming and crying. I coughed once more as I unwrapped the tongue from my neck. Apparently my scream killed infected only. But that didn't make a bit of sense.

"What happened? How did they die?" I asked, looking toward the group. They all gave me inquisitive looks.

"One second you were dying, the next you opened your mouth wide and they all fell." The man that had been pulled by a smoker offered a hand up as I spoke, I took it gratefully, making sure not to claw him.

"Weird. I have a crew." I spoke softly. "We are headed to a safe zone, we could use your help." I smiled. Naoko looked to her crew as everyone nearly spoke in unison.

"Let's go!" most said. Some said something to the same degree but it was all a 'yes'. I smiled and led them to the truck.

Mark was standing there alone when we got to it.

"Where's Wrin and Michael?" I asked, Mark pointed to the store.

"I reported your whereabouts and the survivors you were to likely save to them. They are trying to get as much supplies as possible and already rigged the vehicles to drive. I was headed back to help you when you arrived." Mark reported. I liked him, he was a good soldier for our group. Thanking him, I waited for Wrin and Michael to come back.

Gods how many survivors were we to find?

* * *

**Authors Note: **_On a side note, I've completely finished the plot of the comic and will be doing the artwork soon for it. check my deviantart for updates (look up elisesanvorgon)_


End file.
